When All You Have Is Love
by KumoHatake
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, but I think it is coming out very well.. The world is at war, and life is a living hell for all of the nations. Germany has lost one of his beloved cities, but has gained something else that will change his life. Rated T for language and character deaths and possible light...VERY light yaoi...maybe?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

World War 3 has finally made its appearance. Some of the once most powerful nations have fallen close to losing everything. The only fuel that keeps our nations up on the battlefield is pure will power. And for others, very close allies.

"It's all that damn Russia's fault," Germany mutters to himself almost every day. Italy knew that just as much as his fellow ally. Germany never believed Russia's story in the first place. America wouldn't do something so cruel like that. Especially to his own brother. Sometimes, Germany felt that he was the only nation that had a brain.

Russia and U.S.A had been going through many "disagreements" before the actual war. Then America decided to send in spies to Moscow to search out any top secret information about Russia's plots for the future. Unfortunately, these American spies were sniffed out and taken in as prisoners. Russia found out about the situation and wanted revenge against the obnoxious nation.

Russia devised a cruel plan to send a bomb out to one of America's major lands. He decided on New York, New York. Russia made coordination out for the bomb to fly from the Russian/Canadian border (without Canada's knowledge of the plan) to New York, no matter the cost.

Unfortunately, nothing went according to plan. Instead of the bomb hitting in America, it got off target and it hit Russia's neighbor, Canada. It hit Toronto, Ontario, one of Canada's most populated cities. The city was completely destroyed and demolished. That alone was enough to set off the normally invisible and passive country, and turn his heart into a pit of rage. Not knowing (or caring) where the bomb came from, he attacked both America and Russia with large armies since it had had to have been one of the two. He did know of each other's conflicts, but was left out, of course.

When Canada was momentarily calmed down, Russia saw his chance and made his move. Russia was able to convince Canada that America was the one who sent out the bomb. Not only that, he also told Canada that it WAS meant to hit Canada as a test for the real bomb meant for Russia.

Russia's tale was so convincing that Canada actually believed it in a heartbeat. Despise America's pleas of innocence, Canada took sides with Russia and left America's side as an alliance...and his brother.

After this, anyone can guess at what had happened. Most believe that America and Britain prepared early for a possible war. Word got out all over Europe and soon, sides were chosen and Europe was split. The story spread like wildfire all over the world, and even some Asian countries became involved.

Sides were taken and civil wars began. Many details at this point were lost and kept secret from the public. Terrorism hit an all time high in the following year. One after the other, major landmarks disappeared into pits of smoke and debris. Major cities were lost: Mexico City, Baghdad, Bangkok, and even parts of Tokyo and Shanghai were destroyed.

The world conferences, once sloppy and comical meetings, are now terrifyingly serious and sometimes dangerous. Everyone in the room had a grudge against someone else in the room, and if the wrong word was spoken, one country would lunge out toward the other and start a brawl.

Countries couldn't trust anyone else. Most of them grew apart and wanted nothing to do with each other. Very few original alliances were kept. America kept close to his older brother, Britain…Britain gave him no choice. He didn't want to see his baby brother get pounded to dust by that demon country, Russia. France stayed by Canada, even though he is terrified of being closer allies with Russia.

The world had gone to hell. Not only were once peaceful countries fighting, but some were dying. Many countries had become ill from famine and debt. One of the first to go was neutral Liechtenstein. The war had put the already poor country into so much debt that even her big brother, Switzerland, could give her the money she needed to keep on going. The little country eventually passed on in the year 2035, not even a year since the bombing of Toronto. Switzerland vowed to make America rue for the things he had done, (he believed that America was the one who sent the bomb).

Other nations had remained neutral. The Nordic countries tried to stay clean and keep their business to themselves. They wanted nothing to deal with the war, even though it was putting them into a lot of debt.

The only sane nations left seemed to be (to everyone's surprise) were the nations surrounding Germany and Germany himself. Germany had become one of the most prosperous countries at the time before the war and was still doing well. His closest ally, Italy, at this time had not only become closer as an ally, but as a friend. They stayed together through it all, even when Japan didn't. Japan's economy wasn't doing very well and couldn't help the other members of the Axis Powers as much as he wanted to.

Germany knew that this war was going to last a very long time, and he needed Italy by his side (even if Germany knew Italy would just cower behind him in the battle field). But Germany will soon befriend another alliance that he didn't know he even needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Officer Germany!" Germany lifted his head in surprise. Being woken up rudely is the most annoying thing that could happen right now. He was finally getting some sleep after being awake for almost four days straight. With a war going on, it is hard for a country to get some sleep.

"Ja," Germany yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He lifted his head from his desk littered with paperwork. "Vhat is it?" Germany looked up to see a sweaty and nervous soldier.

"S-sir, i-it's-it's terrible sir…It..I Ham…uhh.."

"Arrgg…silence," growled the grumpy country. "Now, calm down. Take a breath."

Obeying his orders, the nervous soldier sucked in a deep breath and released it. He straightened himself up and prepared to give out his news.

"Let us try zis again," said Germany sternly. "Vhat the hell is going on? Don't you see how…busy I am?"

"Sir, I have some…devastating news…" The stuttering soldier paused and turned his eyes away from the annoyed nation.

"Spit it out, already, before I…" Germany stopped. He raised his fist to his chest, and then began to cough. His throat felt like hot coals. His coughing became more violent by the second. He turned away from the young man standing in front of him and held his hand to his mouth as he coughed.

"Sir…?" asked the stunned, young soldier. Germany paid no mind to the youngster. He continued to gag and cough without any reason.

_Vhat ze hell?_ Germany thought to himself as he fell to the floor. He looked at his hand that covered his mouth and saw red. He realized something was wrong…something very wrong…

"Sir…!" The young soldier ran to Germany's side and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, only to have it slapped off by Germany.

"Vhat ze hell happened?" Germany yelled at the boy through his blood stained throat.

"Well, sir…Hamburg…has been hit."

Germany seizes his coughing long enough to blurt out: "Vhat?" Germany stumbled to his feet and pulled himself up using the desk.

When he got his balance, he asked again, "Vhat did you just…say?" He grabbed hold of the soldier's shirt with his bloody hand in anger.

"Sir, Hamburg…has been…destroyed. The army has just been sent in to search for survivors…Are you...?"

The soldier didn't have enough time to ask his question as the nation ran toward the door. Struggling to keep his balance, he flung open the door, but only to be blocked by another object. He kept his eyes close as he hit the object and started to fall. But as he fell, familiar arms caught him by his shoulders and kept him up.

"West? WEST!" Prussia called to his falling brother. Germany recognized the voice automatically and (without hesitance) threw his arms around his brother's neck. He began to cough again. Blood splattered on Prussia's blue uniform.

"It's okay, West," Prussia soothed Germany. He rubbed his back, comfortingly as his brother hacked up blood. Germany heard Prussia scolding the surrounding soldiers to mind their own damn business and to get the hell away. But Germany ignored it. He just wanted to be with his brother's arms for the time being.

After about five more minutes, Germany's fits had finally calmed down. He looked up to his older brother, expecting a shocked and concerned face. But Prussia's face seemed to show no signs of surprise. He just looked pitifully at his little brother.

"Bruder," Germany managed to whisper. "Vhat…happened? Vhat's…going on…?"

Prussia sighed and was silent for a moment. He turned his head the opposite way and muttered in a soft voice that Germany hardly ever heard: "Hamburg is gone, West. There is nothing left but rubble. Zat is why you are doing this…You have been hurt. Be thankful it wasn't Berlin, the capital. Otherwise your condition would have been a lot worse."

Germany loved his city of Hamburg. It was one of his favorite places to go to. Prussia, Italy, sometimes Japan, and himself went there many times and made everlasting memories. And now it is gone?

"Ham…burg…?" Germany stuttered in disbelief.

"Ja, it is gone, West," Prussia whispered. "You should rest. Give me your arm. I'll take you to your room."

In a slight state of shock, Germany, with a blank expression, lifted his arm and placed it around Prussia's neck. Prussia grasped his hand and put his arm around his waist and held him up as they walked together to Germany's room.

Prussia slid Germany onto his bed and sat at the edge of it, stroking Germany's hair in a brotherly way.

"Get some rest," Prussia said. "We will talk when you get up. I vill take charge for now." Then Prussia got up and began his way toward the door, only to feel his brother grab hold of his hand.

"Vhy…aren't you…like this?" Germany asked his brother. "Vhy aren't you…_sick_?

Prussia turned around and enveloped Germany's hand into both of his. "I'm not a nation anymore. I'm just a part of you, bruder. I von't be effected by anything unless you die…and I von't let you die. You will be fine. Just get some rest. I'll be outside. Call if you need anything." Prussia forced a reassuring smile and left the room. When he left, Germany closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

When Germany woke up, he felt as though he had woken up from a coma. Drowsy and confused, he left his bed and made his way towards the door. When he opened it, he found his brother and Italy outside of his room.

Prussia and Italy looked up at Germany at the same time as he exited the room.

"Germany!" Italy cried as he lunged himself onto the slightly pale country.

Italy has done surprisingly well throughout the whole war. He has managed to stay neutral and retreat as much as possible from a fight. It was probably what had kept him alive for this long.

"Italy, what are you doing…here…?"

"Ve~," Italy began. "I came to make sure you were okay! I heard about what happened, and I wanted to make sure you were okay, because you are my buddy, and I don't want bad things to happen to my friends, and…,"

Germany overlapped Italy's endless rambling with a simple, "Thank you, Italy," then he politely pushed Italy aside and watched as his brother rose to his feet.

"How long vas I asleep?" Germany asked sternly.

"A little under 15 hours. But never mind that, we have bigger problems. As I told you, Hamburg…is gone…"

Germany interrupted Prussia unexpectedly with an outburst. "What happened? How ze hell did our radars not sense ze enemy?"

"Ve had some traitors among us. There was a secret group from the French army that entered our army. They were in charge of a mission zat included flying an aircraft carrying missiles over our boarder. They didn't go over the boarder…They dropped our missiles on Hamburg. We shot them down, but the damage was done…But the awesome me will have revenge for what those damn Frenchies did…"

Germany's fists were balled up so tightly they were turning white. His face that was pale a moment ago was painted over with an angry red. He even began to growl.

"G-Germany…?" Italy whimpered with a concerned look, eyes tearing a little at the sight of the pain his ally was going through.

Germany lifted his head suddenly and boasted, "Take me there."

"Ehh…?" said Prussia, not completely understanding his little brother's request.

"Take me to Hamburg…_now_. Take me there." Germany struggled to keep a river of tears from leaking from his eyes.

"B-But there isn't anything there," muttered Italy in a soft voice. "Why would you…?"

"I get it," Prussia interrupts. "I'll get a Jeep ready for us." Then Prussia walks away, leaving Germany and Italy by themselves.

_Vee…What should I say?_ Italy thought to himself. _What would he say to me? He has always been there for me…even when I was being a pain in his neck. I just cry and retreat all the time…I haven't done much for him…Now is my chance!_

Italy walked up to Germany and put his hand on his shoulder. Germany looked down to him as Italy prepared to say something. But he just stood there…with his nervous/cheerful face stuck on pause. Germany just gave him an uncomfortable and confused look, until Italy finally released his breath and his awkward face finally dissolved. He said, "I don't know what to tell you…I'm sorry."

Germany just gave an understanding grunt and said, "It's okay. Thanks anyvays, Italy."

"Uh, Germany?"

"Ja?"

"Uh, i-if you want me to, I c-can come with you…If you want me to that is…I don't have to go, I'm just saying if you wanted me to go, I can. W-Whatever would make you happier…"

Germany just looked at the stuttering country and simply nodded his head in approval.

Italy smiled a weak smile and said, "Va bene."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The three nations arrived in the ruins of Hamburg on 20 September, 2036, almost a year since the start of WW3.

It was about a two hour drive to Hamburg, and the whole way there, Germany was a total wreck. He shivered in anger the entire trip and didn't make eye contact with the others the whole way. At one moment, he started to bite the inside of his mouth until he could taste his own blood.

They, along with a small party of troops behind them, approached the once lively city. But all that remains is soot, burned down buildings, and raining ashes. Prussia parked the Jeep and leaned back in his seat, observing what was left of the city. He let out a sigh and exited the Jeep.

Italy's squinted eyes began to water at the sight. He turned to Germany to see his reaction. Germany's face seemed to be expressionless as he turned his head and looked about. Then he opened the back door of the Jeep and stepped off into the small blanket of debris and ashes. Italy followed.

Prussia and Germany stood side by side as they looked out onto the remains of their city, with Italy close behind them. Germany had expected it to only have been a fraction of the city…A small fraction at best. But it wasn't…It was the entire city of Hamburg. Nothing was spared. Not a single building was left without damage. Germany felt sick to his stomach. Not that the others didn't feel the same way.

The troops that followed them (the search party responsible for finding survivors) had been out there earlier that day…Several dispatches were sent across the city. However they didn't find a single survivor. But they continued their job and started to search through the rubble as the three took in what had happened.

Italy stood behind Germany, whose shoulders were shaking and quivering uncontrollably. Italy came closer to him and reached his hand out to his shaky shoulder. Germany fletched at the sudden touch, startling Italy.

"G-Germany…?" Italy asked. Germany turned his head toward Italy. That's when Italy saw Germany's eyes starting to overflow with tears. That was the first time he had ever seen Germany come close to crying. Even Prussia, awesome as he was, began to choke up.

"Let's not stay here long…alright? I don't vant to be here," Prussia muttered.

"Yes," whispered Italy. Italy looked to Germany for his response, but Germany ignored his brother's statement and continued aimlessly around the ruins. Germany began see what the ruins use to be in the past and what memories they brought up.

Germany had eventually wondered away from the other two nations. When he saw that he was finally alone, he decided to let it out.

Germany fell to his knees and let out a cry of anger, pain and confusion. He covered his face in shame and cried into his palms. He lifted his hands from his face and looked up at the darkened sky bathed in ashes. He swore and cursed everything and anything. Still swearing, he began to hit the ground with his fists repeatedly.

He then allowed himself to fall over to his side. Hot tears stung his eyes. He lay there for some time, until he thought he heard the search party coming. Thinking what a pitiful sight it would be to see your country curled up in a ball on the ground crying would be, he quickly recovered himself and stood to his feet. He brushed the dirt off his side and prepared to see part of the search team with their search dogs walk over the pile of rubble that was once a building.

However, he didn't see the search party come over that pile of remains. He inspected the mountain of ashes, but saw nothing.

He began to turn away and walk toward the others when he heard it again: the sound of rustling debris.

Aggravated, Germany stared down the noisy mountain until he could hear the sound again. When he did, he began to search for the source of the rustling.

When he came closer toward the noise, he heard something else within the noise. It was sort of like a soft coo, or something similar to a whimper of a small puppy.

Germany acknowledged that he was becoming closer to the source. It must be buried in the rubble and debris. Hesitantly, he began to claw at the mound. He scooped up handfuls of dirt and broken wood and cement blocks and threw them over his shoulders as he got deeper.

He felt his hands touch something other than brick or wood or any other remains of the buildings. It felt soft and fur-like. When his hand came in contact with it, he briefly heard the "coo" noise again.

Germany brushed away the remaining debris away from the object. The surface of the object was soft and smooth. It was fur-like, but wasn't fur. It was a blanket. And the blanket seemed to be wrapped tightly around something.

Easing whatever was enveloped in the blanket out of the rubble, he held it gently as it slowly emerged from the ground. It finally popped out like a potato fresh from the ground. Only, unlike a potato, it started to gently stir around within the blanket.

Germany stared at it for a while, unsure what to think of it. He found a corner of the blanket and began to pull it away from what it was wrapped around. He unraveled it more and more until he found what was inside…and it stunned him.

A small, pink, little face squinted at Germany and squirmed around, turning its face away from the sudden, bright light. Germany pulled some more of the blanket away to reveal a small chest with arms pulled up to its neck, clinging at the air. It was a baby, not but a few months old.

Germany stared at it, dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say or do. He just stared at it. Finally, the baby turned its head back to the German and opened its little, blue eyes. They looked at each other, without expression.

"Bruder? Bruder? Come on, let's get the hell outta here," Prussia called. "Vhere ze hell are you, Ludwig?" Prussia only used Germany's human name when they were in public or when he was getting angry.

"O-Over here," Germany managed to say. "You…should come see zis…"

"Germanyyy…?" cried Italy. "Ve~ Where are you? I can't see you!"

"Dammit, I'm over here! You need to see zis _now!_"

"Calm your tits, ve're coming!" yelled Prussia.

Prussia and Italy managed their way through the debris and found Germany with his back facing them. Prussia stomped his way toward his brother with Italy close behind him.

"Vhat the hell is it, Ludwig?" Prussia asked with irritancy in his voice. Italy just looked over Prussia's shoulder in curiosity.

"Look," Germany muttered as he turned around and revealed a baby wrapped up in a blanket in his arms.

Italy's face lightened up at the sight of the baby and he gave out a soft, "Ve~".

"My God," was the only thing Prussia could say.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Prussia called over some troops from the search party to take a look at the infant to make sure there were no injuries. One man gently took the baby into his arms and unwrapped the remaining blanket. The baby was bare and completely nude. Germany tried to take a peak over the shoulders of the troops, but they had the infant surrounded.

The nations were silent as they waited for the news of the infant's state. Then they jumped at the sudden sound of a baby's cry. Germany didn't know why, but when he heard the baby cry, he had a feeling that it would be okay.

One troop stood up and approached the three after a brief inspection of the infant. He showed a relieved smile to the group and stated, "The child will be okay, but we must hurry back to base for further inspection."

The group sighed in relief. It was remarkable: The only survivor of this devastating attack was a small infant, buried in the ruins of the city…and left without a scratch. Germany just so happened to be in the right place at the right time.

"Vhat is it?" Germany asked the soldier.

"Sir?" he asked.

"The child…Is it a…boy or a girl?"

The soldier paused, and then smiled. "It is a girl, sir. It is a healthy baby girl." Then he walked away, back toward the rest of the group.

Germany stood there, thinking about what he had just witnessed. It was almost like he had witnessed a child being born: Seeing a terrible scene of pain and agony, followed by seeing the child for the first time, then hearing how it was a healthy baby girl. Germany had just witnessed the rebirth of this child.

Prussia ordered the search party to stay behind and search for survivors, considering the fact that the child's parents could still be alive. Germany took it upon himself to hold the child while Prussia drove the three back to the base. Germany sat in the back seat of the Jeep with Italy sitting next to him, looking down at the infant. Italy made funny faces and funny noises to try to make the baby laugh, but the baby just stared up at him in confusion.

"Ve~ She is just like you…! I can't get her to smile," Italy said to Germany. Germany continued to look at the baby and only muttered, "Ja."

Even in appearances the two were the same. The baby and Germany shared the same light blue eyes. They even shared the same "not amused" face. And while her hair was dark brown, it had the same texture as Germany's.

When the group finally approached the military base, Germany took the child to the care unit. They placed the child on a stretcher and took an examination of her. They looked at her eyes, checked her heart rate, felt around for anything that might be broken, and checked for anything else that might result in endangering her health.

After the second examination, the doctor approached the nation. Germany asked, "Vell? Is she alright?"

The doctor smiled lightly and replied, "She will be alright, sir. She is a little malnourished at the moment, but with a little care, she will be 100%."

"Zat's good," he nodded. The two were quite, until the doctor said, "You know, sir, you saved her life. I'm sure in the years to come, she would be a great soldier. This is just my opinion now, but…maybe you should…guide her through this hell of a world. She is an orphan now, and not that many people are willing to adopt nowadays. It's just something to think about, sir." The doctor picked up the child and gently bounced her in his arms. But the baby's eyes were glued to Germany. The infant squirmed around in the doctor's arms and extended her arms out to the nation, quietly whimpering.

Germany was taken aback by the child's need of him. He looked at the doctor, who gave him a reassuring nod. He reached out to the infant and held the small person in his huge hands. They looked at each other for a while, until the baby began to giggle and put her tiny, little hands on the big nation's face. Germany slightly blushed at the feeling of the small hands.

"Do you think," the doctor began. "It would be appropriate for _you_ to name the child?" Germany looked at him in shock. Germany didn't think of that. He said in a calm and gentle tone of voice, "I'll think about it," and smiled.

"VHAT?" Prussia exclaimed. "You want to keep zat kid? What the _hell_ are you thinking?"

"Quiet. You'll wake her," Germany whispered at the outraged anti-nation.

Italy's eyes widened and his face began to glow with delight. "That's a wonderful idea!" Italy whispered excitedly. "What are you gonna name her, Germany?" Italy rubbed the back of his hand on the sleeping baby's smooth face.

"Think about vhat you're doing, West! You can't raise a child! What vill happen when the world goes to hell and you need to be out there in the battlefield? You can't take care of it!"

"Her," Germany corrected him. "I can protect her. And I will. Just you watch." Prussia was taken aback by his brother's assertiveness. He knew that Germany wasn't going to change his mind just by the look in his eyes.

Prussia gave out a loud, "Hmph," and said, "Vhatever, but don't say I didn't warn you. Zat kid is bad news."

Germany smiled lightly and said, "Danke, bruder." He looked back at the small child, who was beginning to awaken from her nap.

"Germany, a name! You have to give her a name," Italy boasted. "What is her name going to be?"

Germany said, "I don't know, really. I haven't really thought about it that hard."

"Vell, it sure as hell better be an awesome name. No niece of mine is going to have a suck-ass name!"

Germany gave his brother an evil glare. Then began to think.

"It should be a strong name," he said. "Something…powerful…and full of strength."

"Gilbert!" yelled Prussia. "Most awesome name there is! Kesesese…!"

_What an idiot_, Germany thought to himself. He continued to think of a name. The baby began to stir around in his arms again, making him lose his focus. Germany took his right pointer finger and pointed it out to the infant, who gripped it tightly and shook it slightly back and forth.

"Diana," Germany whispered.

"What?" Prussia and Italy asked at the same time.

"Diana," he repeated louder. "Her name will be Diana."

"Ve? Why Diana? It is a pretty name though," asked Italy.

"Vell, Diana is the Roman goddess of war. I think that should fit her, considering the situation right now."

"It sounds awesome enough for me," Prussia said in approval.

"Do you hear zat, little one?" Germany asked the sleepy child. "You are Diana. I will raise you up to do great things in zis deteriorating world. I von't let you down as I know you will not let me down. You are Diana…Diana Beilschmidt."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

News spread fast about the child that survived the impossible. Not only did she survive, but a country was now raising this child as his own. This was unheard of and out of the ordinary. After only three months, the whole world knew about lucky, little Diana.

Germany was shocked to know that Japan was on his way to Europe to visit him and the others. He hadn't seen Japan since the last world conference about seven months ago and was happy to hear from him again. Japan had promised to help Germany with the loss of Hamburg with a little extra money he had saved up. Germany tried to refuse his offer, but Japan wouldn't have it any other way.

Ve~! You are getting so big, Diana!" said Italy as he picked up the now healthy baby.

"Ja, she is," Germany said with a smile. "She has gotten stronger too."

"Of course she has gotten stronger!" Prussia interrupted. "She is my niece, so that means she is going to be awesome! But not as awesome as me."

The group was waiting in streets of Dublin, outside of an office building, for the arrival of Japan, who was to be here at any minute. The group was to have a meeting about their tactics for the war.

It had been one month now the destruction of Hamburg. Germany had a few more breakdowns after the event, but he always found comfort in the eyes of little Diana.

He didn't know how to act as a father, and this was understandable. He never knew the ways of fathering or showing love to an infant. Prussia was the closest thing he had to a father, but even he didn't know much about raising a human infant. Even without any experience, Germany grew to be more and more fatherly.

Some countries frowned upon the fact that a country was raising a human child. Austria didn't like the idea at all. He tried to convince Prussia to get rid of the child before Germany had attached to it, but Prussia knew that deep down Germany needed the child…and the child needed him. On the other hand, countries that have tried to remain neutral seem to appreciate and support the idea of little Diana.

"Konnichiha, everyone." Japan approached the group and bowed in respect to them. He was wearing his formal military uniform of white.

"Japan!" Italy placed Diana in Germany's arms and ran for Japan. He threw his arms around the unsuspecting country's neck and gave him a tight hug. Japan left his comfort zone.

"Ah…I-it is good to see you too…please…l-let go now," he muttered as he tried casually to escape Italy's grasp.

"Good to see you, Japan," Germany said. Diana giggled at the sound of Germany's voice.

He managed to escape from Italy's arms as he caught sight of the child. His eyes widened with fascination over the her. He had heard so much about her, and it was an honor for him to see her face to face.

Japan greeted Germany with another bow. When he rose, he said, "This must be Diana." Japan reached into his front left pocket and pulled out a small stuffed dog toy, (similar to his own dog). Japan reached the toy out to the child, who grasped it firmly with both of her tiny hands. She looked at this new object with big eyes. She grinned a toothless grin as she shook it about.

"Thank you, Japan. I appreciate you coming all this way here for the meeting."

"Please, it is nothing to worry about. However, I do have one concern…Why did you bring the child to the meeting? Won't she be a distraction?"

Germany didn't know how to respond to the question. "Err…Well you see…I…umm…I don't like ze idea of…"

"He has separation anxiety! Kesesese!" Prussia couldn't help but blurt out the truth about his brother's soft spot for the child. Even Italy began to giggle a little.

"He can't stand being away from ze kid for more than five minutes! He has become such a pussy now!"

"_Shut up!_" Germany yelled. "_No, I have not! Mind your own damn business!_" Italy jumped and hid behind Prussia and started to shiver.

Prussia however kept that signature smirk of his as he looked at Germany.

"Vhat?" asked Germany, angrily.

Prussia kept his poker face as he quickly glanced at the child in his arms and back to Germany.

Germany kept an evil glare at his brother until a little switch flipped up in his head. His face seemed to say: "Oh, no," as he looked down at his little girl. The girl's face was shriveled up and red as tiny tears began to fall from her eyes. She started to cringe with the urge to cry. The sudden anger in her father's voice was enough to scare the infant.

"Nein, please don't…," Germany whispered to the baby. But it was too late. Diana sucked in a big gulp of air and let it out as the first breath of a cry. From there, Diana's face grew even redder as the tears began to flow down her face.

"Shhhh. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it," Germany tried to sooth the baby as he lightly bounced her. This was another step for poor Germany. This was the first time she had cried over something that didn't involve her needing food or having to have her diaper changed. It was the first time his daughter was crying over fear.

Prussia began to laugh uncontrollably as the child continued to make Germany more and more nervous. He held his gut with one hand and pointed at Germany with the other.

Italy came out from behind Prussia and ran over to help Germany. He picked up the little dog toy (which she had dropped) and attempted to placed it in her hand. She only slapped it away in her fit.

In confusion, Germany pleaded Italy, "Vhat do I do?" Italy held his hands out, asking to hold the baby. When he received the child, he gently pressed her to his chest and held her up with both hands. He swayed to the left and right and began to "Shhhhh…." the baby.

Germany stood there next to Italy as he cradled his child. Italy began to hum to Diana. Then the humming advanced into an Italian lullaby. The Italian words soothed the baby, and her cries became less and less noticeable. Just as soon as she began to cry, she fell quickly to sleep. Her quite snoring was like music to Germany's ears.

"How did you know to do zat?" Germany asked quietly, looking at Diana's red face.

"Hmm…," Italy thought. "I dunno. I just thought it would be the right thing to do, you know?" Italy looked up to Germany and grinned.

Italy eased Diana off his chest and handed her back to her rightful owner with a smile. Germany cradled Diana back into his arms and brushed away a small amount of hair from her face (which was returning to normal color).

"Err…Thank you," Germany muttered.

"No problem!" Italy smiled. But his face turned slightly serious and he said, "But you need to learn to control your voice around her for now on!" This was the first time Italy had given orders to Germany.

Germany's face turned red. "Ah…y-yeah…I will."

Prussia groaned impatiently. "Can we get this damn meeting over vith now?"

"Hai," Japan said. "Let us get this behind us."

The meeting took about an hour and a half to complete. The four sat in the meeting room with Diana in Germany's arms. Prussia, Italy, and Japan found it very awkward to see Germany holding a child in a very serious conversation and were forced to hold back the urge to laugh and cut up at the sight. Diana slept very peacefully during the meeting and caused no trouble.

The main subject of the meeting was about the fact that Hamburg was destroyed. Prussia suggested that they attack France, considering it was French soldiers that destroyed Hamburg. Germany however, thought that that was a bad idea. It would only cause more tension and hate between the two countries. Japan and Italy agreed to this and it was decided to keep their heads and let things run their course…for now.

The second matter that was attended was that different nations had different views on the fact that Germany was raising a human. This is the first time in history that a nation has decided to do this. There was one big reason why this sort of thing had never happened before: Nations do not age like humans. In fact, nations hardly age at all. So a lifetime for a human wouldn't even be a fraction of the life of a nation. Nations try to not make close relationships with humans because they know it will not last long.

The four allies had heard that many nations did not agree with Germany raising Diana, even his own ally, Austria. But what is even worse is that Russia, one of their biggest enemies at the moment, didn't take favor to the idea either, according to rumors. Russia, in the eyes of Germany and Prussia, was a psycho, and if he didn't like something, he would do almost anything to have his way.

They had to prepare for an attack from anyone who disapproved with Germany. Not only that, but they had to also find a suitable place for Diana to hide if a battle were to take place.

"So, it's settled then?" asked Japan.

"Ja, I think so," Germany said looking down at his child in his arms. She began to stir around now, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands.

"So you're finally awake?" Germany asked Diana.

Italy jumped from his seat in excitement. "Ve~? Let me see her!" He leaped up and ran for Germany.

Italy looked down to Diana and made some funny faces, making confused faces herself. She didn't see faces like that very often. Germany had too much pride to do such silly things.

Germany was pleased to see Diana laughing again and not crying. Diana began to wave her arms around in delight. Unexpectedly, Diana grabbed onto Italy's curl and yanked on it…_hard_.

"Ahh…! Germany…! M-make her let go! Make her let GO!" Italy's face turned to a tomato red. Diana began to giggle at Italy. Germany couldn't help but smirk at what Diana was doing.

Italy began to grunt and make more "naughty" noises. His legs were shaking now and he started to sweat."G-Germany…!" Italy whined. "P-please make her…ahhh…let gooo~!"

Germany, realizing Italy couldn't take much more, tried to pull little Diana's arm away and take the curl from her grasp. She wouldn't let go, however, and instead started to shake and pull at the curl.

"AAHHH…! G-G-Germany….! P-Please…! Make her…let g-go…!" Italy cried to Germany as he fell to his shaky knees.

"That is the funniest damn thing I've ever seen!" Prussia laughed. Japan wasn't quite sure what to do (even though on the inside he found it hilarious).

Germany sighed and said, "No other choice." Germany grabbed onto Italy's curl, (Italy screamed) and yanked it from Diana's hand.

"There," Germany said, barely resisting the urge to laugh. Italy grabbed onto his head and fell all the way down to the floor, gasping for air. Diana laughed uncontrollably. She didn't know, or care, that Italy was in "pain".

Prussia continued to laugh as he struggled to say, "Haha! I love this kid!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

"Come on, now. You said it once. You can do it again!" Germany said as he and Italy looked down at the now one and a half year old Diana. She was playing with her toys on the carpet as Italy watched over her. When Germany walked into the room, Diana said something that took the two by surprise.

"Ve~! Come on, Diana! You can do it!" Italy got on his hands and knees to get to eye level with the toddler. Germany did the same.

Diana looked at the two with a confused face. She didn't understand what she did that made them act like this. Perhaps they just wanted to play with her? Diana picked up a small toy and held it out to her father.

Germany smiled and pushed the toy away. "No, baby. Say vhat you said earlier." Diana just looked at the two of them.

Suddenly, Prussia came barging in from the door. "Wazzup! Vhat's my awesome niece up to?" It was obvious he was intoxicated from beer.

Germany ignored that fact and called him over. "Bruder, come here! Vatch this!"

"Vhat? Vhat is it? Something wrong?"

"Go on, say it, Diana. Show Uncle Prussia what you did."

"Vhat did she do?"

"Ve~! You can say it!"

"Damn it all, vhat did she say…!"

"Vatti!" the baby shouted as she raised her arms in the air, looking at Germany.

The group sat there for a moment, taking in what they had just heard. Diana had said her first word…and in German nonetheless. Germany felt a lightning bolt of pride strike his heart.

"Ve~! She said it! She said it!" Italy cried. He lunged himself at Germany and embraced him in a hug. Germany voluntarily hugged Italy back, with his jaw dropped and never taking his eyes off of his Diana.

"Well it's about time!" was all Prussia could say. He gave a thumbs up and a wink to the baby, who tried to imitate her uncle.

Germany escaped Italy's hug and reached out both hands toward Diana. He picked her up by her underarms and held her out so he could see all of her.

Germany smiled and echoed what she had just said. "Vatti…You called me Vatti." Diana giggled in agreement. "You called my Vatti!" Germany said while laughing. Neither Italy not Prussia had ever seen Germany this happy.

Germany rose to his feet and playfully tossed Diana in the air. She playfully screamed and laughed every time she hit the air.

Italy's eyes were beginning to water with tears of happiness. He clapped his hands together in celebration.

But the celebration didn't last long. A soldier came bursting through the door very suddenly. He didn't even solute to the countries before he exclaimed, "Sirs! You need to see this now!" Then he went running out the door and back down the hallway.

Prussia and Germany looked at each other with strict faces. Italy was still rubbing the tears from his eyes when the other two took off out the door with Diana in Germany's arms. Italy saw they were already gone. The slow nation stood up and ran after them crying, "Hey, wait up, guys!"

When Italy caught up with the them, the two brothers were staring at a television screen, watching the news. A news reporter was being filmed live from outside an overcrowded hospital. Sick-looking people were surrounding the outside of the hospital, coughing and wheezing.

"The outbreak started two nights ago," the reporter said, holding the microphone to his mouth. "There is no evidence as to where the illness began, but wherever it started, it spread fast. It has spread to almost every continent now and the number of fatalities is uncertain, but a well rounded estimate would be at around nine-hundred. But as I said before, this is only an estimate at the moment."

Germany and Prussia looked at each other with uncertainty. Germany pressed Diana closer to his chest.

"As hypothesized by economic experts, this outbreak, on top of the World War, will cause many economies to fall."

"No shit," Prussia muttered.

"The first signs of this illness include the following: Dizziness upon standing, vomiting, loss of vision, loss of appetite, loss of breath easily, numbness of the hands or feet, and violent coughing.

"Later side effects include more violent coughing, vomiting of blood, loss of the use of arms and legs, blindness, seizures, loss of voice, extreme weakness, and eventually…death. They do not appear in any particular order and vary among others.

"There is no known cure for the illness at the moment. About one in ten people infected with the illness will survive it. If you or someone you know has any of these side effect, isolate yourself from others immediately and do not interact with others. The illness tends to appear more often in young children and pregnant women."

That last sentence alone made the hairs on the back of Germany's neck stand on end. He looked at Diana, who was playing with his German cross necklace. A startling image of Diana coughing up blood and unable to laugh and play crossed his mind. Then there was the image of her on a hospital bed, motionless and lifeless.

Germany shook off the idea instantly. This wasn't something he wanted to think about.

"Hospitals around the world are overflowing with patients at the moment," says another reporter inside a news studio. "If there is no room in the hospitals, please be patient and do not panic. Please keep your infected where they are, but please do not interact closely with them."

Prussia had had enough of it and turned the television off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The date was 20 September, 2041, the fifth anniversary of the loss of Hamburg and the ruins still remain. With every country poorer and weaker due to the war and the plague, not many countries had the chance to remake their beloved cities. Not even Toronto, the city that was destroyed and marked the beginning of the war seven years ago is still nothing but a pile of debris.

Even after five years, the plague is still taking its toll on the world, as there has been no cure or vaccination for it. About one billion people have died, leaving only about seven billion people left on Earth. It was discovered, however, that some people are completely immune to the illness. Considering Diana hadn't gotten sick yet this far into the plague, Germany had come to the conclusion she was immune.

Diana has grown a lot in the past few years, as any young child would. She imitates her father very often. She is mature for her age and is very well behaved. She follows Germany's "orders" and most of the time doesn't argue with them. Germany loves to spend time with her and every day, he loves her more and more.

Germany has found that Diana doesn't like the girly things that most little girls like. She refuses to play with dolls and instead plays with toy soldiers with her father. Germany is actually grateful that she is like that. He doesn't know how to play with dolls.

Considering today was the fifth anniversary of the day Germany found Diana, it was considered her birthday. Germany, Prussia, and Italy showered her with presents and treats. But the day was almost over and it was time to gather around the TV as Germany and Diana would do every night around this time.

Diana sat there on the carpet in her home, watching television with her father and Italy, who made them some of his delicious pasta. Germany knew what day it was and had considered telling Diana how she came into his life. Germany was very hesitant though and wasn't sure the time was right. She was only five, but sooner or later she will hear about it and ask her father about that day. What was Germany to say? Was he going to tell her at such a young age that he is not her real father? Germany was a strong man and nation, but not when it came to situations like that. He decided that when the time is right, he will tell her anything she wants to know.

Diana was on the floor, laying on her stomach with her legs kicking back and forth in the air. Germany and Italy sat on the couch with total control over the remote. Germany flipped to the news channel where they heard some unexpected news.

"And today we honor those who died in the horrific attack on Hamburg. Hardly any survivors escaped alive that day five years ago."

Germany looked at Diana, who was the _only_ one to survive. Italy saw the pain in Germany's face as they began to show pictures of the aftermath of the attack. He had seen all these pictures before.

Then they showed a picture Germany had never seen before.

"This is the touching photograph of our country, Germany, finding a child buried under the remains of his beloved Hamburg. The child was miraculously unharmed."

It was a photo of Germany holding Diana for the first time as he helped her escape from the rubble. She was in the small blanket that she was found in, wrapped up in Germany's muscular arms. He was looking down to her with a gentle look on his face.

Diana automatically recognized Germany in the photo on the TV. She turned quickly around toward Germany and Italy, making her long, dark brown hair twirl. She looked at Germany with her big, blue eyes.

"Vatti," she said. "That's you on the TV."

Germany took his eyes off the TV and onto her. He replied, "Ja, zat's me."

"What are you doing in that picture?"

"…"

"Vatti?"

"Oh. You see zat thing I'm holding?"

"Yes."

"Zat's you…when you were a baby."

"Really?"

Germany nodded.

"Why was I there? What happened there?"

Germany fell silent again. Italy didn't know what to say. They both knew the topic was going to be brought up, but they weren't prepared for it.

Germany looked at Italy for help. Italy shrugged.

With a sigh, Germany said, "Diana, come here." He patted his lap, wanting her to sit there.

She pulled herself to her feet and walked to Germany. She climbed up onto the couch between the two nations and crawled over to Germany's lap like he was Santa Claus. Germany put a gentle hand on her back, slightly holding her up.

"You see," he started. "Zat place they just showed…the one that was destroyed…"

"Yeah," she said. "What about it, Vatti?"

"Vell, zat was vhere you were born…"

"There? But it's all broken."

Germany began to stutter with a frown. "Well…you see…S-some bad guys came und destroyed that city. Zat was my favorite city. It vas called Hamburg. I went there after it was hit by the bad guys." Germany looked into Diana's eyes and smiled.

"Und under a broken building, I found you. You weren't but a baby, and yet you lived after a building fell on you…! At zat moment, I knew you were my daughter."

"Why?" she asked. "How did you know?"

"Because," Germany said, rubbing her hair with his hand, making it messy. "Only my daughter could survive being crushed under a building!"

He picked her up and stood up, lifting her up into the air. He flew her around in the air as if she was a plane. She laughed as she flew high in the air in her father's hands.

Then Germany began to run around the room while doing this and saying, "But I von't let it happen to you again! Nothing bad vill happen to you while I'm around!"

Diana continued to laugh and laugh. Italy began to laugh also at the sight of the two having fun.

"Look out! Here she comes for ze landing!" he called, aiming Diana for the couch.

"Uncle Italy, move! I'll hit you if you don't!" she yelled happifully.

"Oh, no!" Italy shouted playfully. "I had better move!"

Italy hopped from the couch just in time as Germany threw Diana onto the spot where he was just sitting. Italy came in for a "tickle attack" and tickled her ribs and under her chin. This made her laugh even more and cried out, "S-STOP, UNCLE ITALY! VATTI, HELP! HE IS TICKLING ME!"

"Italy, zat is enough," Germany said quite seriously. Italy stopped his tickling and looked at Germany, surprised.

Germany stared at him for a while and said, "It's my turn…!" and rushed over to Diana and attacked her in tickles and hugs.

This play-fight lasted basically the rest of the day. It was something to distract Germany from the thoughts he didn't want to think about. He spent the rest of the day with his daughter and his best friend, playing and laughing.

Diana finally crashed on the sofa with her left arm and leg hanging off the furniture piece. Germany came over to pick her up and send her to her bed. Italy came up behind him and watched as he lifted her up into his arms and hold her up to his chest. Italy kissed Diana's hand gently and whispered to her, "Buonanotte."

Germany smiled at the sleeping child and started to walk down the hall and toward her room, until Italy stopped him.

"You know," Italy said. "You will have to tell her you aren't her real father someday." His voice was startlingly very serious. "You can't choke up like you did today, you know?"

Germany turned around and faced him with sad eyes. "Ja...I know."

"Not now, of course...later," Italy said with a smile.

"Well, it is getting late. Buonanotte, Germany!" Italy called as he made his way toward the door.

Germany just gave him the nod of the head and watched him go out the door. He then walked down the hall and approached Diana's room. He pushed the door open with his foot and walked into the dimmly-lit room. A small nightlight was the only sorce of light in the room.

Germany placed Diana on the soft bed and put the covers over her body. He brushed away the hair in her face and kissed her warm forhead.

"Gute nacht," he whispered to the sleeping child. He walked back toward the door and left the door cracked open slightly, just enough to see her in her bed as she slept.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The next morning, Diana woke up earlier than she normally did. She walked down the hall to Germany's office (that is normally where he is in the morning). She dragged herself to the closed door of the office. Beyond the door, the typing of computer keys and the scratching of a pen against paper could be heard. She looked lazily at the door knob and instead knocked slackly at the door.

"Vatti…" she moaned. The typing and the pen-writing halted, but a reply was not made.

She called again, but more sluggish. "Vatti…"

"Diana?" Germany called out. Footsteps were making their way toward the door. Diana waited with her head down.

The door pulled open, and Germany saw little Diana at his feet.

"Hey," he said. "It's five in the morning. Vhat's wrong?" Germany squatted down to eye level with her, but she kept her head down.

"Diana?" Germany asked with concern. He noticed she was swaying slightly as she stood.

"Vatti…?"

"Ja, vhat is it? Are you okay? Tell me vhat's wrong."

"It…it's hard…to breath…and I'm a little dizzy…"

Germany's heart sank to his stomach. He looked at Diana, who was still looking at the floor. He put his finger to her chin and lifted her head up.

He gasped in horror. Her face was as pale as snow even though her face was burning up. Beads of sweat were falling down her face. Her eyes looked glossed over and dull.

"Mein Gott. Look at me, Diana," he said and held her head up and forward. Her eyes drifted away from his.

"Look at me," he repeated sternly.

"I am, Vatti," she said weakly. But her eyes where nowhere close to his.

Germany held out one finger in front of her face and asked nervously, "How many fingers am I holding up, dear?"

"…uh…two…?"

Germany scooped up Diana into his arms and ran for the phone. In one arm he propped up Diana and in the other he dialed his brother's number on his phone.

"Pick up…Pick up, damn it," he whispered into the phone.

"Who…are you call…" Diana said this but ended in a fit of coughs.

"Shh..Don't talk," Germany said to her just as Prussia picked up the phone.

"Vhat ze hell, West? Do you know how early it is?"

"Are you at the military base?" Germany asked nervously.

"Ja, I was trying to enjoy a nap on my desk until you decided to wake me up. Vhat ze hell do you want, West?"

"Is ze head doctor there?"

"I don't know!"

"Send him to my house, NOW."

"Why? Vhat's going on over there?"

"…She might have the illness…"

Prussia was silent.

"Get him over here NOW."

"…"

"Hello? Are you there? Prussia!"

"…YO DOC! GET YOUR ASS TO MEINE BRUDER'S HOUSE NOW!"

Germany grunted in disgust, but he knew that he could get him over here. He hung up the phone and held Diana with both arms. He ran to his bedroom and placed her on his king-sized bed.

"This is…your bed…Vatti," she pointed out. She began to cough again.

"Please, don't talk. Don't worry okay? You…You'll be alright, okay? Do you need anything?"

She shook her head.

"Water?" he offered.

She thought about it. Then she nodded.

"I'll be right back, okay? Stay here and don't move around. I'll get your water." Germany stumbled out of his room by his shaking legs.

He reached the kitchen and opened a cabinet containing small glasses. He reached out to one, but his quivering hands couldn't grasp onto the glass. He backed away, letting the cabinet close and he fell against the wall. He slid down against the wall and sat on the ground. He stared into space. For the first time in a very long time, he was scared. Scared wasn't even a word to describe how he felt.

He buried his face in his hands, struggling to catch his breath. His eyes began to burn with tears. He resisted the urge to cry though. He didn't want Diana to see him like this.

A knock sounded at the door. Germany looked up and lifted himself to his feet and ran to the door. He almost pulled the door off its hinges.

The doctor stood there, stunned by the sudden greeting. Germany didn't even say a word as he pulled the doctor into his house. He dragged the unsuspecting man through his house and to his room, where Diana was passed out on the bed.

Germany looked at the girl and back at the doctor. The doctor approached Diana and gently shook her until she woke up.

"Hey there, little one. How are you feeling?"

Diana seemed confused when she saw the strange man. She squinted to look at her father, standing at the door. He weakly smiled and nodded his head. The doctor looked over at Germany.

"Would you mind waiting outside the door, please? I will handle it from here."

Germany looked unsurely at him, but said, "Ja." Germany nodded and closed the door behind him.

Germany sat on the couch, thinking. It was only last night that Diana, Italy and he where having a fun time in this room, playing together. But now it feels like years. Germany had come too far to give up Diana. She was barely five. It was too early for him to lose Diana.

_Perhaps I am thinking over things too hard_, he thought to himself. _She probably just has a severe cold or the flu…something like zat._

Another knock came from the door. He hesitantly rose from the couch and answered it. Italy and Romano were standing there on the other side. Italy had a very concerned look, sweat rolling down one side of his face. Romano only looked annoyed and pissed (as usual).

"W-We heard about…Diana…! Is she…o-okay?" Italy stuttered. Romano just crossed his arms impatiently.

"I…don't know…really. Ze doctor just got here a moment ago. He is looking at her now. Come in."

The three sat on the couch, waiting on the news of Diana's health. Romano didn't look like he cared that much at all, but deep down, there was a small amount of concern for the kid. She seemed pretty close to his brother, so he let Italy drag him here.

Romano became bored and flipped on the TV. Germany didn't find this respectful, but didn't care at the moment. He looked through channels considerably fast, but stopped on one certain news channel.

"Hey," Romano said. "Look at this."

"Another powerful wave of this awful plague, now known as "The Dark Illness", has struck the world once again. The number of victims has gone through the roof now as a total of 500 worldwide have died in the past 48 hours."

"No," Italy whispered.

"The death rate of this incurable disease has increased 20% in the past year. Now that number has risen to 35% in the past few days. There is still no known cure at the moment and only a twelfth of the victims who catch it, survive."

"Sir," a voice came from down the hall. Germany rose to his feet and turned toward the doctor, approaching the nations slowly.

"Vell?" Germany asked, his heart racing. "Is she okay?"

"Sir, I am sorry. She has the Dark Illness."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"The fever has subsided for now. The best thing to do is let the illness take its course. There is always the possibility she will survive…even though it is slim, especially for a child." The doctor had told the nations the full extent of Diana's condition. She was dying of the Black Illness, slowly and painfully. It had all happened too suddenly for Germany. How could it be that one night she was her normal, happy self, and then the next morning she was deathly ill?

"Are you sure there is nothing you can do?" Italy asked looking back at Germany, who was sitting on the couch with his face buried in his palms.

"I am sorry. There is no cure for it yet. I assure you, if I knew of a way to heal her, I'd be doing it right now. It is up to her body to decide if she is going to live or not."

Italy looked down. Romano had left earlier, leaving the two alone. The situation was too depressing for him.

"Is there anything _we_ could do for her?" Italy asked. Germany lifted his face from his hands. His eyes were full of sorrow.

"Be there for her," the doctor said, looking directly at Germany. And with that, he left Germany's home, without another word.

Germany sighed and placed his face back into his hands. Italy sat beside him and put his arm over his shoulder. Germany's shoulders and arms began to quiver and tremble. Italy laid his head on Germany's shoulder, and together they prayed for Diana to live.

Germany spent the next few weeks caring for Diana by himself. Italy insisted that he help, but Germany refused his, or anybody else's, company. Germany spent every moment he had with Diana, who was weak and could no longer walk like she use to. She remained in the house, even on the most beautiful of days.

Some days were better than others for Diana. On some days, she would sleep the entire time. On others she would pull through and play board games or make puzzles with Germany, coughing from time to time. Then there were the days Germany despised the most. It was the days where she would cough and gag until blood spewed from her nose and mouth. Sometimes she would faint randomly or have small seizures. On those days, Germany felt like it was the end of the world.

Today was an average day, though. Diana had slept through most of the day and woke to a fit of coughs. She and Germany played with her toy soldiers on his bed together, making the best of the time.

Diana paused her toy soldier in mid air and asked, "Vatti? Soup?"

It was hard for the child to speak. Her throat was constantly on fire, and soup seemed to be the only thing that she could manage to keep down.

"Of course," he said. "I'll be right back." He got off of the bed and gave her warm forehead a small kiss.

Germany returned with the soup in a small bowl. The sight of the steaming, hot bowl lit up Diana's face and she began to clap. Germany loved to see her like that.

Germany fed her the soup until the bowl only had a few drops left. Diana was able to keep the soup down and not throw it back up like she does with other food. She told Germany that she felt tired and wanted to go to sleep. Germany tucked her in and brushed the toys off the bed.

"Vatti," Diana said.

"Don't talk too much, okay?"

"I need…to ask you something, though,"

Germany sat at the edge of the bed. "Ja?"

"What's wrong…with me?"

"…You're sick, dear."

"How long will I stay sick?"

Germany gulped hard. "I'm not sure."

"Vatti, will I ever get better?"

Germany's heart skipped a beat. He scooted closer to Diana and threw his arm over her shoulder. "Of course you will, Diana."

"Do you mean it?"

"I promise. I vould never lie to you…Now get some rest, okay?"

"Okay."

Germany gave her a smile and closed the door behind him.

_"I vould never lie to you"? Vhat did I just say?_ Germany thought to himself. He regretted saying that. He didn't know what was going to happen to her…so why did he say that?

Germany plopped himself on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "Damn it all," he whispered under his breath. "This whole world is turning into hell."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

A World Conference was announced the day afterwards. All nations were to attend the meeting in London on Monday, three days from today.

Germany believed that the meeting has something to deal with the sudden rise of the death rates. This is the worst The Dark Illness has ever been in four years. The world's population has dropped by 40% now, and the war is still continuing.

"Don't *cough* leave, Vatti," Diana cried with tears in her eyes. "I don't want you to leave me!"

"Calm down, Diana," Germany said, kneeling down to eye level with her. "Your Uncle Prussia vill watch over you, okay. All the countries have to go to a big meeting. I will be back in a few days."

Diana wiped the tears away from her face and nodded. Germany opened his arms out to her for a hug. She fell into his arms and weakly clinched onto his uniform and he wrapped his arms around her little body.

He let her go and stood up to look at his brother. "Thanks again for vatching her," he said. Prussia gave him a thumb up. "No problem, bruder! I can't go anyvays…not a nation any more. But zat's life for ya. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

"Thanks…I left a list of things to do if something should happen in ze kitchen. If she starts to do something, just read the list und…"

"Ja, ja, I know, I know. Now get your ass outta here. You'll be late."

Germany nodded. "Right. See you later."

"Bye, *cough* Vatti…! Come home soon, okay?"

"I will. Ich liebe dich."

"Ice liebe dich, Vatti!"

Germany arrived at London early Monday morning, just in time for the meeting. Fortunately, he had come just in time to sit in between Japan and Italy. He didn't even feel like looking at the other nations, let alone sit next to them.

The conference room was huge, big enough to fit everyone in comfortably. There was a large table stretched out in the middle of the room with chairs for everyone to sit in.

Tension grew quickly as more of the nations entered the conference room. America was one of the first to arrive. He sat by Britain and tried to avoid eye contact with the others…until Canada and Russia stepped in. America looked at Canada with sad and innocent eyes. But Canada rejected his pitiful look and turned away. Russia gave America an evil grin.

Canada sat down on the opposite side of America and kept a close eye on him. Canada must have grown some confidence from his time spent with Russia.

"America," Canada said in his whisper of a voice.

"Hi, Canadia," America said, trying to make it sound cheerful.

"Don't waste your breath yet," Russia instructed Canada.

"Alright," Canada said. "I'll talk with you later, America." Canada turned toward Russia and began to consult with him.

America was scared stiff. This was the only time he had ever been afraid of Canada. Probably because he was now very close allies with Russia now. Britain saw the fear in America's eyes. He leaned into his brother's ear and said, "Don't worry, America. Just stay calm."

"Huh, easy for you to say, dude," America told him. "You're not the one he's after…"

Then France walked into the room. Germany spotted him immediately and stood up from his chair and stared him down. France flinched at the sight of him. He quickly walked past him, trying to not make eye contact, and swiftly sat down next to Canada. Germany sat back down, but still had an evil glare on France.

All the major countries were present and accounted for at 10:30 that morning. Those in favor of Canada and Russia's side sat on one side of the conference table, and those in favor of America's side sat on the other. Since England was the host of this meeting, he was to begin the conference.

He stood from his chair and said, "Welcome, everyone. Thank you for attending this conference on such short notice. We have many things to cover and we will get started immediately. As you all may know by now, the world's population has decreased tremendously recently. This seemingly incurable plague has been in the air for almost four years now and a cure has not been discovered. I am sure the scientists behind this are trying their hardest to find a cure, and hopefully they will succeed…"

"And just when do you suppose that will be?" asked China. "My people…_our_ people…are suffering and dying. Our scientists need to work harder to look for a cure."

"I'm sure they are doing all they can," said Korea. "But surly they can pick up the pace, right?"

"I, personally, do not know much about the science of medicine, but I am sure these things take time for our people to accomplish," Japan interrupted.

"Too many people have become infected however," said Spain. "It will take decades for the population to grow back to its original number…especially at this rate. If this plague doesn't subside without a cure, we are going to lose more countries."

Switzerland stiffened up. He looked at the empty chair that Liechtenstein use to sit. "Maybe this war has brought this plague upon us… We should set this war aside and focus on finding a cure."

Canada heard him and looked at him sternly. "And let that murderer get away with what he did to my people?" he asked angrily, pointing at America. "I could never 'set that aside'!"

"I'm telling you, Canada, I didn't do it!" America slammed his hands on the table.

"He is lying to you, Canada. He thinks you are stupid enough to believe him," Russia whispered in Canada's ear.

"You shut the hell up, you lying bastard!" America yelled. "I can't believe you would believe him over me!"

"America, calm down," England said. But America didn't comply. "I'm like your brother, man! And he isn't even from the same continent as you! Why do you trust him?"

"Enough!" Britain yelled. America looked at him in shock. "America, save your rage for the battlefield. We are here to solve problems, not make them worse. Now sit down." America kept a pitiful look on Canada and sat down.

"I knew zis meeting was going to be a vaste of time," Germany said under his breath.

"A waste of time?" Austria questioned. He sat only four countries away from Germany. "A waste of time would be raising that child you have."

Germany shot a look at him.

"I am sure you are aware that later on in life, that child will have access to some top secret information. She will become a traitor to you and everyone else."

"No she vill not," Germany said. "I von't let her get involved with my work."

"How is she, anyways?" Austria asked, nonchalantly, but with a devilish face. "Diana, is it? Does she consider you as a father?"

"Zat is none of your concern, Austria." Germany was now struggling to keep his cool.

"She does, doesn't she? How touching. What are your intensions?"

"Vhat do you mean? Leave her out of zis."

"Well there must be some reason why you are keeping her. How do you intend to use her? I assumed that you might want to share it with everyone here."

"…"

"I can see right through you, Germany. You plan on making her your little spy."

All eyes were on Germany now.

"Vhat the hell are you getting at?"

"You plan on using her as a spy to get top secret information from other countries."

Whispers echoed throughout the room. Germany's eyes wondered, seeing the faces of the other nations. He looked back at Austria in anger. "You're insane. She is five! She can't do anything!"

"Not yet. But I know you, Germany. You are going to train her to do what you can't. You are going to sneak her into another army and let her get valuable information. She will send that information to you, and you will use it to your advantage."

"I would never do zat to her. Never. I'd _never_ put her in danger."

"Oh, come now. If she were to be discovered, you would just disown her and find a new orphan to use. Humans are very disposable. Someone should have disposed of her the day you found her. We all know you intend to use her like a peephole into other countries' plots."

Germany exploded. He stood violently and slammed his fists on the table. The chair behind him toppled over. "You wouldn't know anything about vhy I am raising her! And they don't involve me transforming her into a spy. In ze past five years zat I have been raising her, I have never been happier. Now I have to be here at zis damn meeting when I should be at home taking care of her! She is probably dying right now because of zat damn plague. I've been there for her 24/7 ever since she contracted it, and I am tired. I'd rather be there with her in probably her final moments than be here! And if anyone lays a hand on her, they have just confirmed their own death!"

Austria seemed to have no reaction to Germany's outburst. He just smirked at the outraged nation and looked away. Most of the other nations looked at Germany with sympathetic eyes. The others looked at him like he was a traitor.

Italy tugged on Germany's uniform, signaling for him to sit down. Germany lifted the fallen chair from behind him and propped it up correctly. He sat and crossed his arms while he began to tap his foot angrily. Germany looked to England and stated, "I apologize."

England nodded hesitantly. "Right then," he said. "We are not here to discuss battle tactics. Can we keep our businesses to ourselves now?" England looked at Austria, who only smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

The conference ended quite pointlessly. Nothing was solved and no good strategies were made. The only thing the meeting managed to do was make hatred against nations greater and waste everyone's time, (and money to get to London).

Germany sat in his private jet plane, looking out the window. He thought about Diana, wondering what kind of condition she was in today. He hasn't seen or heard from her in almost two days. Prussia never called him about anything, so hopefully he had nothing to worry about…or everything to worry about… He was anxious to get home.

He couldn't take it any longer. Germany pulled out his phone and dialed Prussia's number. The phone rang and rang, but there was no answer. The phone went to Prussia's answering machine. Germany sighed and shoved the phone back in his pocket. He leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes tight. He rubbed his baggy eyes and prayed that they were okay.

The jet landed at Germany's military base late that night. He wasted no time getting off the jet and onto his Hummer to drive home. He was stopped several times by nosy soldiers, asking about the conference, but he pushed past them without a word. He entered his vehicle and was on his way.

Germany was only ten minutes away from his house when he reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He attempted another call to Prussia. The phone rang and rang. Just as Germany was hanging up the phone, he heard Prussia's voice.

"Ja?" Prussia asked in a whisper.

Germany pulled the phone back to his ear immediately.

"Prussia?" he asked. "Are you there?"

"Germany! What's up?"

"I am almost home. How is she…? Is she well?"

"You're almost home? Already? Damn, zat didn't take too long."

"Prussia how is she?" There was a little annoyance in Germany's voice.

"Oh, ja…right…" Prussia's voice trailed off.

Germany's Jeep slowed down slightly. "Vhat? Is she alright?"

"Well, you see…"

Germany's heart began to sink deep into his stomach. He could tell Prussia was being hesitant to tell him something. "Prussia," he said nervously. "Vhat is going on?"

"…"

"Prussia…? Prussia!"

"Uncle Prussia…? Is it Vatti? I wanna talk to him! I need to tell him I'm okay…!" This angelic voice rang through Germany's ears from the background of the phone. Germany sighed in disbelief and relief.

Prussia sighed. "I vas trying not to wake her up. Her fever broke and she hasn't so much as coughed since the night after you left. I thought zat she could use all ze sleep she could get. But now she is all hyped up…H-hey, get off my leg…!" "I wanna talk to Vatti...!" "…Ja, ja, I know, hold on, would ya?"

Germany began to choke up with joy. "G-Give the phone to her. I vant to talk to her," he instructed.

"Ja, sure…here, kid…you can get off now," Prussia said. The sound of ruffling against the phone was made as it was passed to the young child.

"Vatti!" Diana's voice was full of light and joy. It was music to Germany's ears to hear her like she once was.

"Hey, baby…! How are you?" Germany asked, with a grin on his face.

"I'm good! I'm not sick anymore! Uncle Prussia said so!"

"Ja? Have you been a good girl for Uncle Prussia?" Germany's eyes began to water.

"Mh-hm! I have! I like being with Uncle Prussia! But I miss you, Vatti! When will you be home? You're coming home soon, right?"

"In just a few minutes!" Germany said, enthusiastically. "I can't wait to see you, darling."

"I can't wait to see you...AHHHH!"

The sound of a door being pushed off its hinges echoed through the phone, followed by the sound of mens marching boots stomping the ground violently.

"Diana?" Germany called in fear. "Diana? Prussia? Hello? Are you there?"

"Vhat the hell? Hey! Let her go, you bastards!" Prussia was yelling. Diana was screaming in the background.

"Diana! Prussia! Vhat is going on? Hallo?" Germany struggled to yell into the phone while recklessly driving.

"Let go of me, you bastards! I will kick your a…" Prussia's voice was cut off by the sound of something heavy being hit against something else.

Diana screamed at the top of her lungs, "Uncle Prussia! Vatti, help! No! Let go!"

"Someone shut her up," said a stern and gruesomely familiar voice. Diana's screams were suddenly muffled.

"Diana! DIANA!" Germany screamed into the phone.

"Sorry, Germany," said the voice. "You're out of minutes." And Austria hung up the phone.

Germany wasn't but a few seconds from his house now. He put the pedal to the metal and raced his way home. Germany's face showed a mixture of determination and anger. Keeping his eye on the road, he reached over to his glove compartment on the other side of the vehicle. He felt around in search of something. Germany pulled out a small, loaded pistol and some bullets. He closed the glove compartment with the butt of the gun. Germany shoved the small boxes of ammo in his jacket pocket. He held onto the wheel with his left hand and gripped the gun tightly in his right as he approached the house.

It was time to kick some ass.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Germany slowed the Hummer as it approached the house in the night. He saw about a dozen Austrian soldiers standing guard at his doorstep, oblivious to the approaching vehicle. Germany parked and killed the engine near some nearby trees. He stepped out and cocked his gun.

He crouched and made his way to some nearby shrubs and hid within them. His green uniform was the perfect camouflage for the dark night. He held his gun up as he crawled carefully through the low foliage.

Germany was about fifty yards from the front door of his house now. He looked into the windows, searching for anyone in there. He only saw the light shining through.

He stepped behind the shrubs and stood to his feet slowly. He pointed his gun up and aimed it at one of the soldiers at his doorstep. He pulled the trigger and the man hit the ground instantly. One soldier approached the man on the ground while the others searched the dark with their guns pointed out. They looked back to the man assisting the fallen soldier. He shook his head. Then he too stood up and began to scan over the dark.

Another shot was fired, and another man fell to the ground. The soldiers heard where the crack of the gun was coming from and aimed in Germany's direction. Germany got on his hands and knees and crawled through the shrubs as shots were fired at him. He rose again and shot three times. Three soldiers fell.

The remaining soldiers charged him, shooting randomly. Germany ran at them while dodging the bullets. Three shots were fired and three men fell.

Two Austrian soldiers remain left standing, but they were not about to give up the fight. One sent a bullet toward Germany's left arm. It brushed his skin and left a small, bleeding scar and a tear in his uniform. Germany ignored the small sting of pain and twisted his gun sideways. He pulled the trigger and the bullet went through the soldiers face.

The final soldier attempted to come up behind Germany and held his gun to the back of his head. Germany twisted himself around and hit the man in the face with the back of his gun. The soldier fell flat on his back. Germany looked at him and pointed the gun down to his forehead…and pulled the trigger back.

He looked down at the dead soldiers around him in disgust. He turned around toward the house and sprinted at full speed.

He stepped up the stairs to the entrance of his house, ignoring the dead soldiers that littered his front door. He gripped the door, only to find it locked. Germany took a big step back and kicked the door with all his might. The door went flying into the house.

He stepped into his house. It was obvious a struggle had taken place. Lamps were knocked over and picture frames were crooked. There was a single dent on one of the walls.

"Diana!" Germany called out. "Prussia!" He scanned the great room quickly and saw no sign of his family. But he heard something coming from the storage closet a few steps away from him. He ran to the closet door and twisted the handle. He pulled the door open and held his gun out.

The light from behind him revealed the closet's contents, including a tied up Prussia with duct tape wrapped around his face. The sudden light made him squint his eyes. He struggled to see Germany in front of him. When he finally recognized his brother, he widened his eyes and began to squirm around.

Germany put his gun in his pocket and fell to his knees. He approached his brother, who was probably cursing and swearing from behind the tape. Germany pinched a loose part of tape and ripped it violently from Prussia's face.

"OW! DAMN IT!" Prussia yelled as the tape was removed. "It's about damn time you showed up!"

"Are you hurt?" Germany asked, beginning to untie the ropes that bounded him.

"My head hurts like hell," he muttered, rubbing his head with his now free hand. "Someone hit me over the head vith something heavy as hell when they got a hold of her. I blacked out after zat…I think they are in the kitchen. Go, now!" Prussia wafted Germany away as he slowly made his up to his feet.

Germany nodded and pulled his gun back out. He rose to his feet and bolted toward the kitchen, leaving his dizzy brother behind.

Germany busted suddenly into the kitchen to find Austria holding a gun with the barrel staring down at Diana. Her face showed she was holding back the urge to cry, but she held a strong face while looking up to Austria. She was kneeling on the floor with her hands tied behind her back and what looked to be a bandana wrapped around her mouth.

Germany lifted his gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the gun in Austria's hand. The gun went flying out of Austria's hand and hit the wall. Austria took a step back in surprise. Diana squealed at the sound of the gun.

Austria caught sight of Germany, who was reloading his gun.

"Germany," he said, as if he was expecting his presence. He started to shake the pain away from the hand that the gun was wacked out of. "I thought that was you making all the racket out there."

"Release her. NOW!" he yelled, keeping the gun pointed at Austria's face.

"Trust me, Germany, I am doing us all a favor," he said as he reached for something on his side. Germany cocked his gun and stepped a little bit closer.

"Step away, Austria," Germany said viciously, not taking his eye off of him. There really wasn't much Germany could do at this point. Austria was a nation as well. Things that kill regular people will not kill a nation, even though they can still feel the physical pain. Germany didn't want it to come down to shooting Austria. He is his ally…for the most part.

Diana looked at Germany and began to cry out to him. She tried to crawl her way to him, but she was held back by the ropes that bounded her.

Germany turned his eyes to her. A river of mixed emotions flowed at the sight of her: Relieved that she was alive, but enraged that she was tied up like some sort of animal.

In that split second Germany took his eyes off Austria, Austria pulled out a knife and yelled, "Get him now!" Two Austrian soldiers appeared out of nowhere and attacked Germany from behind. One hit Germany on the back of the head with his gun. While he was stunned, the other soldier, (larger than Germany himself) locked his arms into his and held him up.

Germany struggled to stay awake. His head pounded and he couldn't see for a few seconds. He weakly struggled to escape the grasp of the large man, but it was barely a struggle to the soldier.

When Germany regained his sight, he saw that Austria was bent over next to Diana with the knife against her neck. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Diana…," Germany managed to mutter.

"This has gone on long enough, Ludwig," Austria said. "You need to let it go."

"You bastard!" he yelled. "Don't you DARE hurt her!"

Austria pushed the knife closer to her neck. "It will all be over in a matter of seconds. If you wish, I can blindfold you so you don't have to see it."

"I vill rip your throat out!" He screamed as he struggled to escape.

The knife began to scrape Diana's soft, little neck, drawing a few drops of her blood. Diana's eyes squeezed shut at the pain.

"NEIN!" Germany yelled.

"Germany, enough. It is for the best."

Austria prepared to make the cut across her neck that would end her short life. The bandana wrapped around Diana's mouth loosen and fell to the floor.

"DIANA!"

"VATT-!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

It was hard to tell what came first: The knife gliding across Diana's neck, or Hungary coming up from behind Austria and hitting him upon the head with her frying pan. Austria's eyes flipped to the back of his head and he hit the floor, taking Diana down with him. He overlapped the little girl with his unconscious body. A little puddle of blood was seeping from the bottom of the two.

"What are you doing?" Hungary yelled at the large man holding Germany back. "Let him go, you idiot!" He obeyed her orders and dropped Germany's arms and stood back. Germany was by Hungary's side in a heartbeat.

Together Hungary and Germany flipped Austria's body off of Diana. She lay there, motionless, with blood seeping from her neck. Germany lifted her neck into his hand and held her head up. The cut was long and deep, but not enough to kill her immediately.

Hungary put two fingers on her little wrist and paused. "She is alive," she said. "But we must stop the bleeding now."

Prussia busted into the kitchen, surprised to see Hungary there. He saw the cut on Diana's neck and a sudden feeling of guiltiness hit his body.

Germany scooped up the child and ran for the door. Hungary and Prussia stayed behind to tend to Austria and any wounded soldiers.

Germany kept Diana in his lap as he drove to the hospital fifteen minutes away. He kept a light pressure with a rag on her wound the whole way there. She remained unconscious for most of the drive. At one moment, she did wake up and look at her father. Germany saw her looking up to him with drowsy eyes. He stroked her blood-stained hair and whispered, "You are going to be okay…Vatti's here." She showed no reaction and closed her eyes again, falling into another deep slumber.

Germany sat on a chair next to the hospital bed Diana was resting in. He had his hand enveloped around hers. A bandage was wrapped around her neck and I.V. was being pumped into her arm. She had been asleep for ten hours so far, but the doctors said that it was good that she was sleeping. There were no other injuries on Diana besides the cut on her neck. Germany got her to the hospital just in time. Had it taken him any longer to get there, Diana would have bleed to death.

"Germany," Prussia said as he entered the room. "How is she?" he asked as he walked around the bed. He stopped at Germany's side and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at Diana.

"She is doing well," Germany sighed. "They said she vill wake up in a while." He smiled at his brave, little girl.

"Vhere is Hungary?" Germany asked. "I need to thank her."

"She is… "taking care" of Austria," Prussia said.

"I see," Germany said. The thought of Austria made Germany's face red with anger and hatred. The two brothers remained silent for some time. The two were obviously tired.

"Germany…" Prussia started. "I…I'm sorry…," he whispered.

"Vhat?" Germany asked.

"I…I didn't protect her…like I promised you. I should have taken better care of her…"

Germany was stunned to see his older brother act like this. He almost never saw him like that. Prussia lowered his head and crossed his arms.

"You did vhat you could, bruder," Germany replied reassuringly. "There vasn't much you could do by yourself."

"…"

"It's all over now…Don't forget she isn't sick anymore. She is going to live. I'm glad you were there to take care of her while I vas away, Bruder." Germany smiled. "You are still awesome."

Prussia looked at him and lightly smiled. "Danke, Bruder." Prussia patted Germany's back and began to walk away. "I'm going to get a beer. The awesome me deserves one! You should join me!"

Germany shook his head. "No, thanks. I need to stay here vith her."

"Some other time then!" Prussia said. "You need a good beer!" Prussia left the room, slamming the door behind him. Germany smiled and shook his head. "Oh, bruder," he whispered under his breath.

At the slam of the door, Diana began to stir around in the bed. She moved her head just slightly and shifted her body. She made a small sigh as she opened her eyes. Her crystal blue eyes shined brighter than Germany had remembered. There was so much life in her eyes now that the illness has been removed from her body.

She blinked and looked deep into Germany's face. Germany's eyes began to leak tears of joy to see her out of harm's way for the first time in months. He sat beside her and buried his face into her hair.

A small hand fell on Germany's shoulder. He lifted his head and looked at Diana. Her chin was trembling and her eyes were overwatering. The tears were slowly drifting down her face. "VATTI!" she cried. She lifted up from the bed and threw both hands over Germany's neck. She buried her face into his shirt and wept like she had never done so before. Germany engulfed her in his arms and held her, gently swaying her side to side.

"Vatiiii…Vattiiii…!" Diana cried.

"It's okay now, Diana," Germany whispered. "I'm here now. I'm here. I'm sorry I had to leave you." Germany stroked her back and comforted her until she cried herself back to sleep.

About an hour later, there was a quiet knock on the door. Germany was still holding Diana in his lap. She was just waking up again.

"Come in," Germany whispered. Diana lifted her face from Germany's shirt to see who it was. Italy poked his head out from the other side of the door. "Hello?" he greeted.

Diana gasped in surprise. "Uncle Italy!" she exclaimed. She lifted her arms away from Germany's neck and extended them out to Italy.

"Diana!" Italy cried. He came up to the side of the bed and sat down. Diana wrapped her arms his waist and rubbed her face into Italy's shirt.

"It'sa so good to see you!" Italy said, hugging the little girl. Diana retreated from his arms and sat up in the bed, looking at the two. She grinned and laughed a happy laugh. It was as if she had forgotten what had happened.

"Try not to move around a lot, okay?" Germany told Diana. "Your neck is hurt…"

Diana showed him a slightly confused face. She lifted her hands to her neck and felt the bandage. A realization hit her as she remembered what had happened. Her hands dropped to her lap and she stared out into space.

Italy and Germany looked at each other with worry filled eyes.

"Diana," Germany said, putting his arm over her shoulder. "Before I got to the house, vhat did that man do to you? Before he hurt your neck."

Diana thought. Then she said, "He tied me up with ropes…and…asked me a lot of questions."

"Vhat kind of questions?"

"…I can't remember…"

"Did you answer any of the questions?"

She shook her head. "I didn't get the questions…"

"Okay…anything else?" Germany asked.

She shook her head again. But this time, a bolt of pain went through her neck. She clasped her hands over her neck and resisted the urge to squeal.

"I told you not to move," Germany sighed.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"It's alright…just…relax, okay? Lie down und take a nap." Germany kissed her forehead as he placed her head back on the pillow.

"Okay," she whispered.

"I'll be right here. If you need anything, just tell me."

"Can Uncle Italy stay too?" she asked. Her big, blue eyes focused on Italy.

Italy smiled. "Ve~ Of course I can! I'll be right here!"

Diana grinned. She sighed and whispered before falling asleep, "I love you two…"

Italy lifted Diana's hand and kissed it. "We love you, too, little bambino." Italy looked at Germany and smiled. Germany blushed and weakly smiled back.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

"It's time to take off the bandage now," said the nurse. This was the last bandage Diana had to wear around her injury. When the bandage had to be replaced, Germany wouldn't allow her to see the wound, but now that the last bandage was being removed, she would have to see the scar that remained from Austria's attack.

Since the attack, Germany thought it wouldn't be a good idea to take her back to the house, so he gathered most of their things from the house and the two moved into another home.

The nurse began to unravel the bandage around Diana's neck. The entire time, her eyes were stuck on Germany, Italy, and Prussia. Prussia and Italy had never seen the scar before, but from what Germany told them, it was pretty gruesome looking as it was healing.

"Just a heads up," the nurse said to the men. "It is done healing, but the scar will probably be there for a while, her whole life maybe. It could eventually fade away, but if it doesn't, you could always apply some make-up to cover the scar."

"Oh, um…okay," was all Germany could say to the nurse. The nurse smiled gently and continued to unravel.

"Vatti?" Diana asked.

"Ja?" Germany relpyed.

"Is the scar going to be there forever?"

"I don't know dear."

"Austria's lucky he hasn't shown his ugly-ass face since then," Prussia muttered under his breath. "The next time I see him I am going to…"

Germany rammed his elbow into Prussia's side. Germany shook his head at the subject. "Not here," he whispered. Prussia crossed his arms and turned away, saying, "Whatever."

"Alright," the nurse said. "The bandage is off. It healed well." The three nations looked at Diana. They were stunned at the sight of such an ugly scar on their adored Diana. The scar took up the right half of her neck. It looked as though her head was half way decapitated, but then sewed back on.

Germany approached Diana. He got on one knee and became eye level with her. He put his hands gently on her shoulders and said, "Diana, listen, okay?" She nodded. "No matter vhat you see when I give you ze mirror, you just remember zhat vhat happened is in ze past. Nothing like zat will ever happen to you again. I know I've already said zhat before, but zhis time I mean it, okay?"

"It's okay Vatti," she said. "I'm not scared."

Germany smiled and rubbed her head. "Zhat's my girl. You're so brave." Germany held his hand out to the nurse. She placed a small mirror in his hands. Germany held the mirror down and asked, "Are you ready?" Diana looked over to her two uncles. Prussia gave her a thumb up with a weak grin. Italy managed a smile. She turned back to Germany and nodded. She extended both hands out, reaching for the mirror. Germany put the handle of the mirror into her hands. She lifted it up and adjusted it until she could see her neck.

She looked at it for a while. Germany couldn't tell what she was thinking of herself. Was she thinking that she looks ugly now? Does she hate herself? Does she hate her _father_? All these things were running through Germany's head.

Diana continued to look in the mirror, absorbing the way she looked. She had no expression on her face. No tears fell, her chin didn't tremble. It just looked as if she was lost in thought.

"Diana?" Germany asked. "Are you okay?" She didn't look up. Germany looked at the other two nations with a worried look. Prussia shrugged in confusion. Italy approached Germany and squatted next to him, looking at Diana. "Diana?" Italy asked.

She didn't reply.

"Tell us vhat you are thinking," Germany asked of Diana. Diana finally looked up to Germany and Italy. She stared at the two, then to Prussia behind them. She held the mirror out to Germany for him to take it. Germany took the mirror from her and placed it at his side.

"Tell me vhat you're thinking," Germany said again.

"It's okay," she said with a sad tone. "It isn't that bad. I'll deal with it."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

The next morning, Diana woke up early. She hardly got any sleep the night before. Her mind was racing too fast to relax. She slid off her bed and made her way down the hall.

Since they had just moved into the new house, boxes and other things remained scattered around the house. She dodged and stepped over the boxes, trying to reach Germany's work room.

She was just about to reach the room when she saw something in the corner of her eye. She looked and saw a mirror propped up against the wall. She saw herself in the tall mirror. The first thing her eyes focused on was her neck. The scar seemed misplaced on the girl, but it stood out dramatically.

She approached the mirror slowly, staring at herself. She brushed her hair away from her neck and stuck her head out to get a better view of her neck. She gently brushed her fingers across the raw part of her neck. It stung a little, and she retreated her hand.

A sudden feeling of shame and embarrassment flowed through her body. She felt weak and vulnerable at the time of attack, and hated it. She balled her little hands into tight fists. She stood as straight as she could and stared at her reflection. Her face showed much determination for a child of her age. Something about her had changed…

She continued down the hall and approached Germany's door. She reached up to the door knob and twisted it, turning her body along with it. She pulled the door back, letting it ease open.

Germany was hunched over his desk doing paperwork. He heard the sound of the door and lifted his head up. He met eyes with Diana.

"Vhat's up?" Germany asked. "You're up early."

Diana walked closer to Germany and stood before him. She looked down bashfully and asked, "You know that training stuff you do with Uncle Italy? Even though he doesn't do it and you yell at him a lot?"

Germany was reminded of Italy's lack of coordination and his laziness. The just the thought of it gave him a headache.

Germany nodded, rubbing his head. "Vhat about it?"

"Well…I was wondering, Vatti…"

"Ja?"

"I was wondering…if I could do it too. Your training that is. I wanna be strong like you."

Germany looked confused. He leaned in closer to his daughter. He asked, "Why?"

Diana kept her eyes away from Germany's eyes. She shrugged, but not like she meant it. She lifted her hand to her healed wound and covered it, almost shamefully.

"Oh," Germany whispered. Germany understood. He lifted Diana's chin up with his finger. She looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

"You don't need training," he told her. "I'm here to protect you. I won't let anything like that happen to you again."

"You already said that," she interrupted.

"…"

"On my birthday…When you told me about where I was born. The building fell on me?"

"Ja…"

"You promised something like that wouldn't happen to me again."

"…"

"Vatti?"

"I-I know I promised you zat… I'm sorry I didn't keep my word. But…I'm alvays here for you, okay?"

"You said that too, and then you left for that meeting."

Germany slammed his palm to his face. He grunted loudly in disgust with himself. _Can't even keep a promise to a child_, he thought to himself. "Diana," he said. "I'm sorry I haven't been keeping my promises. You deserve better than vhat you have been getting. But I vill make it up to you…I promise."

"Don't promise," Diana said, shaking her head. "Just don't do that."

"Oh," Germany said. "A-Alright then."

"So?" Diana asked. "Can I train with you guys? Huh?"

Germany thought about it_._ He sighed. "Okay," he said. "You can train vith us…But you must follow my rules. Und if you get tired, tell me immediately. Don't leave my sight or overwork yourself…Drink plenty of water and rest often…"

He continued to ramble on about rules and limitations, but Diana's face glowed brightly. "Thank you, Vatti!" she yelled as she flew into Germany's arms. "I won't let you down, Vatti! I'll train really hard and get strong! I'll even help you boss Uncle Italy around! I'll make you proud!" Germany looked down at Diana, who had her arms wrapped around his waist. He caught a glimpse of the horrid scar on her neck.

He hugged her tightly. "If it is vhat you want," he said. "Und if it makes you happy."

"Yeah, it does! When do I start?"

Germany rose from his chair. He picked her up and said, "Right now…starting vith a good breakfast." Germany walked into the kitchen and sat Diana at the table. She sat, swinging her legs back and forth, waiting on her breakfast. Germany placed a small cup in front of her and placed a larger one in front of where he was to sit. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs and placed that on the table as well.

He opened the carton and pulled out an egg. He held it in his hand and asked Diana, "Do you know vhat zis is?"

"Um…an egg?" she guessed.

"Not just zat," Germany said. He lifted the egg above the small glass and cracked it on the rim. He separated the two parts of the egg shell in one hand and the yolk plopped into the cup. "It's breakfast," Germany said with a smirk.

Diana looked at it with wide eyes. Her jaw dropped slightly. "Uh…You forgot to cook it," Diana pointed out.

Germany laughed. "I didn't forget! If you are serious about training like a soldier, you need to eat like a soldier. Zis has a lot of vitamins that will keep you strong. You'll have to have zis with your breakfast every morning before you train. If you are serious about zis, you'll do it."

_She won't do it_, Germany thought to himself. _Zis vill get her out of training. _

The look on Diana's face was priceless to Germany. Her face showed such confusion and surprise. Her face was shriveled up slightly at the sight of the raw egg. "Do…you have this for breakfast, Vatti?" she asked.

"I sure do," Germany said. He picked up another egg, cracked it, and let the yolk slid down to the bottom of the glass. Then he did it again…then again…and again. The four egg yolks plopped to the bottom of the large glass, one on top of the other.

Diana's eyes (somehow) got even larger as Germany lifted the glass up to his mouth. He tilted it and the yolks slipped into his mouth. He swallowed them all whole each time. He slammed the empty glass down on the table as if he just took a shot. "Your turn," he said with a slightly devilish grin.

Diana almost gagged. She looked at the cup before her. She was hesitant to grab the glass. But she took a hold of it and held it out. She swished the yolk around in the glass. She looked at Germany.

"If I drink this," she said. "You'll train me?"

"It's a deal," he said. "But you'll drink it every morning before breakfast."

_She won't do it_, Germany thought.

"I'll do it!" Diana yelled, despite Germany's thoughts.

She lifted the tiny glass with the raw egg and lifted it up to her mouth. She shut her eyes tight as she tilted the glass up. The yolk slid into her mouth, and she slurped it down. She held it in her mouth and groaned in disgust. She swallowed hard and the egg slid down her throat.

Like Germany, she slammed the glass down on the table, took in a deep breath, and she smirked. She almost looked like Prussia after a good beer.

"Let's get started!" she exclaimed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

This was the first of the many days that Diana woke up early and joined Germany and Italy (and sometimes Japan) in their daily training. She did surprisingly well throughout Germany's training. She was limited though, of course. Germany wouldn't let her do the same exercises he did. So he let her do simple things like jumping-jacks and small sprints. The nations were surprised how determined she was with the training. She would always push herself to her limits and then some. Germany always had to keep a close eye on her, which gave Italy more of a chance to escape his training. Germany would go out in search of Italy, and usually found him munching down some pasta or pizza. Germany would yell at him, which ended up with Diana imitating him. She would mimic the way Germany chewed Italy out. It always brightened everyone's mood.

It wasn't only her physical body that was being trained. Germany didn't want to risk signing Diana up for public school, so he decided to home school her himself. He taught her everything he knew.

It was the year 2044 now, and Diana was now eight years old. She had grown taller and stronger. She also became very intelligent for a child her age. She learned the three languages of the Axis Powers, not to mention their history as well. Germany was very proud of Diana.

After a good day of hard training, Diana decided to take a break. She lay down on some soft grass and stared at the clouds, but accidently fell asleep. Italy was running away from Germany (again) when he spotted her snoozing on the side of a hill. Tiny beads of sweat were dripping down her face from the workout she had previously done.

"Looks-a like I'm not the only one skipping this time. Ve~," Italy whispered, approaching the sleeping child. Diana, being the light sleeper she is, woke up to the sound of Italy coming closer.

"Uncle Italy," she groaned, rubbing her eyes. "You should be training."

Italy laughed. "I could say the same for you!"

Diana giggled. "I'm done for today." She stood to her feet and looked up at Italy. She pointed a finger at Italy (similar to how Germany points at him while yelling at him) and said, "You need to return to Vatti and continue your training!"

Italy was just about to complain about not wanting to train when a man Diana didn't know approached the two. He appeared Italian.

"Italy," he said. "I've just been informed that Russian and Canadian troops are on their way to central Europe. They apparently have some base set up in Austria."

Italy's expression showed confusion. "Ve? But that would mean…!"

"Yes," said the man. "Austria has betrayed us and has moved to Russia and Canada's side. Who knows what information Austria has sent to them in the past…"

Diana noticed something move from behind the man's leg.

"I'm sending your troops out immediately to all of your boarders."

"Ve~ Yes sir."

Diana kept her eyes glued to the stranger's leg. It was obvious that something was hiding behind him.

"Oh!" Italy said. He bent down to Diana's level and said, "Diana, this is my boss, Mr. Moretti." Diana took her eyes off Moretti's leg for a moment to look at his face. His face was gentle and calm, despite the situation. He smiled at Diana and said, "You must be Diana. I've heard a great deal about you. It's an honor to meet you." He held his hand out for her to shake.

Diana extended her hand to him. Moretti gently held her hand, bent over, and gave it a light kiss. Something behind Moretti's leg moved again. Diana looked at it suspiciously.

"Oh," he said. He stepped aside and revealed a boy, appearing to be close to Diana's age. His face turned red in fright. "This is my son, Enzo."

The two children stared at each other for a while. Then Moretti said to the boy, "Go on, say hello, Enzo. She won't hurt you."

"Um…," the boy muttered. His face was red as a tomato. He took half a step back, and fell flat on his bottom.

Diana had never seen a child her age before, so she didn't know how to react. She stepped forward and extended a hand out to him. She only wanted to help him up, but all she managed to do was frighten him even more. He scrambled his way back to his feet and ran back to the safety of his father's leg. He held onto his father's pants leg tight. He hid behind him, but poked his head out to look at Diana.

"You'll have to excuse him," Moretti said. "He is a shy boy." He looked at his son with a sigh. "We best be on our way. Goodbye, Diana. Perhaps you and Enzo can see each other again, huh? He needs a friend."

"Yes sir," Diana said respectfully. Diana looked down to Enzo again and said, "Bye, Enzo," and smiled. Enzo retreated behind his father.

"Italy, there will be a conference in a week. You are to attend. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" Italy saluted to Moretti. Moretti nodded and walked away, the boy glued to his side. Enzo turned his head back to Diana. He lifted one of his hands away from his father's side and waved bashfully to Diana. Then turned back around.

Diana waved back, unsurely. She watched as the man and his son walked away. "That was…your boss?" Diana asked Italy.

"Ve~ Yup. He is very nice. And I think Enzo likes you!" Italy laughed.

Diana didn't quite understand. "Likes me?" she asked.

"Yeah! Like…in love with you! Boys tend to be bashful like that when they're in love with someone!"

"…Um?"

"Italy, Diana," Germany interrupted their conversation. He approached the two, huffing and puffing. He obviously ran there.

"Italy, did you hear about," Germany started. But Italy interrupted him.

"Si, I know, my boss was here a while ago to tell me."

"Zat bastard, Austria," Germany muttered under his breath. He looked at Diana, seeing the scar Austria burdened her with. It has faded just slightly, but hardly a difference.

Diana noticed Germany looking at her neck. She quickly covered her wound with her hands in disgrace.

"Do ve have any battle plans?" Germany asked Italy.

"Si, my boss told me he sent out troops to my borders…"

"Vell, it's a start," Germany sighed. "I von't let anyone off the hook zis time. If something happens, we attack."

"Okay," Italy whispered. Diana nodded in agreement.

Germany put his arm around Diana's shoulder and said to her, "Come on, let's go home. Are you hungry?"

Diana lifted her head with a smile and nodded excitedly.

"Oh, Germany! Can I use your kitchen to make pasta, ve~?" Italy asked.

"Diana, do you want pasta?" Germany asked.

"Uh-huh," Diana said. She scooted in closer to her father and hugged his waist as the three walked back to the house.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

"No training today," Germany told Diana. She had just woken up early yet again just for training, but it was obvious that she wasn't training today.

"Why not?" she asked, slightly disappointed.

"Italy and I have to attend a conference today." Diana was suddenly reminded of the last time Germany left to go to a conference. A slight chill of nervousness flowed through her.

"O-Oh…?" she stuttered. "Will…will you be gone long?"

Germany saw the fear in her eyes. Germany knew she was afraid that what happened last time could happen again.

"Is Uncle Prussia going to watch me a-again?"She asked, rubbing her neck. It appeared that Diana was trying to hide her fear from herself and Germany.

"Nein," Germany said. He bent down and looked at Diana. "I'm taking you vith me."

Diana couldn't tell if that was better or worse.

"Don't worry, it's a small meeting. It's just going to be me, Italy, our bosses, and a few neighboring countries who are my friends, okay? And no, Austria von't be there. You don't have to worry about zat."

Diana didn't see staying at home alone as an option, so she agreed to go with her father. "You von't be alone, though," Germany said. "I think zat Enzo boy vill be there as vell. You can play vith him while I'm at ze meeting. You met him before, right?"

"Ja, I did." Diana said, nodding. "He was kinda shy though. Uncle Italy said he was acting like that because he… 'Likes me'? I'm not too sure what that means though."

Germany's eyes widen a bit. Then he smiled and said, "I think he is just a shy kid."

"What did Uncle Italy mean when he said that that boy likes me?"

"It means zat he just vants to be your friend," Germany said. "…and nothing more," he whispered, barely auditable.

"What was that, Vatti?" Diana asked.

"Oh, don't vorry about it…Just go and get ready."

"Hello Germany, Italy," Moretti greeted the two nations. They were the first to arrive to the meeting. Diana stood between the two countries, but holding Germany's hand.

"And hello Diana," Moretti said, giving her a sweet smile.

"Hello, sir," she said. She glanced quickly at Moretti's leg to see if Enzo was there. He was not.

"It is good to see you again. I'm sure Enzo will be happy to see you too. He is in the room over there, playing." He pointed to the door beside him. "Why don't you go on in there while we have the meeting, ve?"

Diana looked to Germany for his approval. He nodded and released her hand. "Yes sir," Diana said and walked toward the door.

"Diana," Germany called from behind her. She stopped in her tracks and turned to Germany to hear what he had to say. "I'll be right out here, okay? If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to let me know."

Diana gave a nod and said, "Alright, Vatti," and went to the door.

"You have a very brave child there, Germany," Moretti said after she closed the door behind her. "Brave and strong."

"Ja, she is," Germany replied.

Diana shut the door behind her. She searched the room and found Enzo lying on his stomach, coloring a piece of paper with crayons and markers. The shy boy caught sight of the girl and gasped. He struggled to his feet, making a few papers fly in the air, and began to tremble (like Italy would when Germany was angry with him).

"C-calm down," Diana said, raising her arms to show she was not a threat. But Enzo continued to shiver.

"Don't you remember me? I met you and your father a few days ago. My name is Diana."

Enzo only nodded his head. Enzo had very similar characteristics as his father, but the two of which looked similar to Italy. Like his father, Enzo had those squinty, teary eyes (just like Italy). Enzo's hair was a tad bit darker than his father's hair, which was a dark caramel color. Enzo was just barely shorter than Diana, but it was hard to tell from a large distance.

"Your name is Enzo, right?" Diana asked. Enzo replied with another nod.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Diana asked Enzo. "I won't hurt you, I assure you." Diana reached a hand out to Enzo. Enzo flinched and shook his head violently.

"You're just gonna bully my like everyone else!" Enzo cried.

Diana was confused. She asked, "Why would I bully you?"

Enzo shook his head. "…"

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"…"

Diana scratched her head. "Um…Well, that's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

Enzo looked at Diana with shocked eyes. He was astonished by Diana's niceness.

Diana found it awkward that Enzo was just staring at her for the past few seconds, so she began to wander around the room, looking at the walls. She spotted a poorly drawn scribble of a map of Italy framed on the wall. A small signature was written on the bottom. It said in Italian: By: Enzo Moretti.

"You drew this?" Diana asked. Enzo nodded.

"…It's…good," Diana complemented.

"Thanks," he whispered.

Diana giggled a little and said under her breath, "Uncle Italy."

"Uncle?" he asked. "Mr. Italy is your uncle?"

"Well, not really. He is my father's ally. They are close, like brothers. So I just call him my uncle."

"Who is your father?"

"Germany."

Enzo tilted his head in confusion. "Mr. Germany…is your dad?"

"Yeah…Why are you surprised?"

"I didn't know nations could have babies."

Diana shrugged.

"Who's your mommy?" Enzo asked.

Diana stared blankly at him. She had never thought about her mom before. She didn't even consider her. She had always been a daddy's girl, why would she need a mom? Diana shrugged and said, "I guess I don't have one."

"Oh," was all Enzo could say. They were quiet again. Until this time, Enzo broke the silence.

"Hey…d-do you wanna draw with me?"

Diana never really took the time to really draw anything before, other than maps and diagrams for work Germany gave her.

Diana smiled. "Sure," she said, and was finally able to approach Enzo without him cowering in fear.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Diana discovered something about herself that day: She had a natural talent for art. For a child of the age of eight, she could draw very well. Enzo was astonished at her skills as an artist, but she didn't see anything special about it.

"You know," Enzo said. "When I first met you, I was kinda afraid of you."

"Really?" Diana asked sarcastically. "I couldn't tell…"

"But, you are nice…not like everybody else."

"Everybody else?"

"Si. I was born with weak muscles so I can't go out and do a lot of things like normal people…and it's even harder to fend for myself." Enzo looked at his arms, each with one large bruise. "He didn't even hit me that hard," he whispered.

Diana put the pieces together in her head. Enzo was being bullied because he was weak. That's why he is scared of everything that moves. It could be that he is Italian, but he reminded Diana of Italy himself, but this Italy was lacking a Germany.

"And other than my parents, I have no one to protect me. Even if my dad is in charge of Mr. Italy, people still bully me. On top of that, I don't really have any friends."

Diana realized she didn't have any friends either. "I'll be your friend," she said.

Enzo looked at her. "Huh?"

"Better yet, let's make an oath."

"…"

"If you will be my friend, I promise to protect you."

"Wow, really? That's awesome!" Enzo blushed. "But I'm kinda embarrassed because of what I'm thinking about right now."

"I-I don't care what you're thinking about, do you want me to make this oath or not?"

He smiled and reached his small right finger out. "Yeah, pinky-swear!"

Diana looked at the pinky-finger in confusion, but she mimicked his movement and reached hers out to his. Enzo pulled her finger in closer to his finger and wrapped his in hers.

"Diana," Enzo asked. "Do you know where pinky-swear came from?"

Diana thought back. "My father said it came from Japan. But he also said to never ask what an elephant swear is…"

Diana retreated her finger away and said, "Enzo, we should make an agreement. If you're ever in danger, let me know. I'll be there no matter what. You're my friend, and I won't fail you. But if I'm in trouble, you should be there to rescue me too…but I won't get my hopes up…"

Enzo smiled and said, "Thank you! I won't let you down!" Enzo approached Diana and gave her a hug. Diana wasn't sure what to think. She didn't receive hugs from anyone else other than Germany and sometimes Italy. Diana hesitantly wrapped her arms around Enzo's tender back.

Then there was a knock at the door. Diana let go of Enzo and took a few steps away from him. "Ja?" Diana asked. The door opened and Germany stood before them.

"Hey, ze meeting is over now. Are you ready to leave?" Germany said. Enzo saw the tall nation and was petrified in fear. He retreated behind Diana's back and hid there.

"Oh, made a new friend, have we?" Germany asked, snickering.

"His name is Enzo," Diana introduced. "We are friends now."

Enzo peaked his head out from behind her back. "Pst," he whispered. "What are you talking about? I don't understand German."

"Dad just asked if we are friends now. I said we are," she translated.

"Oh," he said in relief. "Okay."

Moretti appeared from behind Germany and walked into the room (behind him was Italy). Moretti saw his son standing behind the girl. He sighed, (in disappointment?) and scratched his head. "Is she your bodyguard now?" he joked. Enzo looked down.

"Come on son," Moretti said. "It's time to leave. Say goodbye. You two can get together again soon." Enzo walked out from behind Diana, but stayed close to her side. He lightly gripped the sleeve of her shirt. Diana began to walk to her father, but he stuck to her side.

The group walked out of the children's room and out into the hall. Other people and nations were leaving as well.

Germany, Italy and Moretti continued to talk amongst themselves as they made their way down the hall. The children were close behind. Enzo continued to cling to Diana as if she was a pillow.

Diana was silent and seemed to have no expression on her face. Enzo began to worry if she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He loosened his grip and gave her space. She just looked at him and smiled politely. "It's okay. I don't…mind…"

The two stopped at the sight of a large man that stood before them. He was as tall as Germany, if not taller. His hair was a dull brownish-blond and spiked upwards. His eyes were emerald green with a strict look. He wore a brown coat and a blue and white stripped scarf around his neck. He held a large pipe to his mouth and puffed out clouds of smoke. But the most striking feature about this man was the scar above his right eye.

Enzo almost wet himself at the sight of the man. He literally jumped behind Diana and began to cower in fear. Diana stood and stared down the man, ignoring the fact that Enzo was using her as a shield. Diana and the strange man locked eyes, neither of them showing any signs of emotion.

Germany looked over his shoulder to see the children. He saw them staring at the man, and the man staring at them. Moretti and Italy stopped and looked too.

Diana stood like a statue and stared at the stranger. She didn't dare mutter a word. The man staring her down, however said, "You are Diana, correct?"

Diana gave the man a surprised look. "Why do you ask?" was the only thing she could think of to say.

Then, the man reached into his coat pocket in search of something. Enzo cowered behind Diana and began to whimper. Diana prepared herself for the worst. "Here, this is for you." The man held a small, bright red flower out to the girl. He held it by the stem, letting the flower slightly droop over in front of him. Diana recognized the flower as a tulip.

"Oh. Thank you, sir," Diana said. She hesitantly extended her hand to the gentle flower. Diana's fingers barely brushed the man's glove as he slid the flower into her hand.

"H-How do you know my name?" Diana asked the man.

"Your father and I are neighbors…geographically that is."

"So, you are a nation?"

"That is correct."

"Vhat are you two doing?" Germany approached, interrupting the conversation. Germany looked at the two children, then to the country.

"Sorry, Netherlands," he said. "Were they bothering you?"

"Not at all," he said. "I just thought I should introduce myself to her." He redirected his attention to Diana and said, "I am The Netherlands. As I said earlier, I am Germany's neighbor. If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask me."

"Yes sir," Diana said. She held the flower close to her chest.

"It was good seeing you again, Netherlands," Germany said, holding his hand out for him to shake.

"Likewise," Netherlands said, shaking his hand.

And with that, Netherlands took a big puff of smoke from his pipe and walked away. When Enzo saw him walk away, he stepped back to Diana's side.

"Come along now," Germany said to Diana. "Let's go home."

_***Authors Note: I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far! Like I said earlier, this is my first ever fanfic, and I am honored that some people are actually reading it! :D After this chapter, I will post something a little different to the story. It isn't another chapter…It doesn't have anything to deal with the story (other than Diana)._

_ Thank you so much! :3 Please review!***_


	19. EXTRA!

DIANA'S MARUKAITE CHIKYUU

_***AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much for reading my first ever fanfic! Don't worry, I will continue on until the end! I will not stop! ;D So, as a reward for you guys reading my fanfic (and a break for me), Here is Diana's Marukaite Chikyuu! I would recommend you play Germany's full version of Marukaite chikyuu while kinda singing this in your head (If you want to take the time to do this, this is just for fun. :P) ENJOY~!***_

Oy, oy, Onkel may I have some beer?

Oy, oy, Vatti, oy, oy, Vatti!

I can't get the taste of the

Wrurst you gave me so long ago out of my head!

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

I am Diana!

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

Look carefully, there's the Earth

Could it be, there's the Earth

I am Diana!

Ah, with a single brush stroke

You can see a wonderful world

I was born into a world at war

But life goes on!

"Vatti, are we going to train today? We aren't? But I need to become stronger!"

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

I am Diana!

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

Surprisingly, there's the Earth

Turn onto your back, there's the Earth

I am Diana!

Ah, a single boil

Is a recipe for happiness that'll move you to tears

"I love Vatti's wurst!"

Starting the morning with a raw egg

It builds muscles!

Oy, oy, Onkel, could I get some beer?

Oh, never mind, Vatti said I'm too young

Oy, oy, Enzo, I'll protect you

"We made an oath, and I'll stick to it!"

Oy, Oy, Niederlande, may I have a tulip?

Oy, oy, Vatti! Oy, oy Vatti!

I can't get the taste of the

Wurst you gave me so long ago out of my head!

I didn't realize I had such a gift

For drawing and art!

"Vatti, you made kuchen?"

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

I am Diana!

Ah, with a single brush stroke

You can see a wonderful world

I was born into a world at war

But life goes on!

Ah, the entire world

Can return to peace, I believe

With Vatti's training, I'll make him proud!

I will not fail!

"Ich liebe dich, Vatti!"


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

That night, Italy returned home with Diana and Germany to cook them up some yummy pasta (he was doing this often lately). The three enjoyed their meal, but it seemed as though something was bothering Diana. Germany noticed this right away.

"Are you okay?" Germany asked her. Italy took the time to stop slurping up pasta to look at Diana.

"Oh, ja, I'm fine, Vatti," she said.

"Ve~ Are you sure?" Italy asked. "You haven't eaten that much."

"Yes, I'm fine," she insisted. "I'm just not that hungry tonight." Diana didn't want to admit why she was feeling distracted so she changed the subject. "How…was the meeting?" she asked.

"It vas…alright," Germany said followed by a sigh. He didn't feel like explaining it to an eight year old.

"Oh…Okay," Diana said.

The three ate in silence the rest of the time. No one spoke after that until the end of the meal. When the three finished their meals, Diana took it upon herself to clean the dishes. She didn't normally offer to do that, so Germany knew something was really bothering Diana.

When Diana finished cleaning, Germany called Diana over to the couch to sit with him and Italy. She did as she was told and sat between the two countries. Italy gave Diana a light kiss on the head and put his arm over her shoulder.

"Alright you," Germany said jokingly. "Vhat's eating at you?"

Diana shook her head. "Nothing."

"I don't believe zat," Germany said. Italy nodded in agreement.

"…"

"Ve~ Please tell us," Italy begged. "Please?"

Diana looked at Italy and sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll…ask…," she said. Diana turned herself toward Germany. "Um…" Diana didn't know how to start.

"Vhat? Tell me."

Diana didn't know any other way to ask, so she blurted it out. "Who was my mother?"

Germany's eyes widened. He defiantly was not expecting that. He leaned back and looked over Diana to look at Italy. He was just as shocked. Italy shrugged at what to say.

_This is it_, Germany thought. _I'll have to tell her I'm not… _

Germany looked back to Italy and gave him a nod, signaling that it was time to tell Diana. Italy nodded back sadly.

Diana noticed them acting so strangely and felt uncomfortable. "If you don't want to tell me…you don't have to," she struggled.

"Nein," Germany said. "It's time I told you…"

"Tell me what?"

"I don't know who your mother is…" Germany's heart began to race.

"Oh," Diana said in disappointment.

"But there is something else I need to tell you. Something important." Germany said. He awkwardly lifted his hand to his head, stroking his blond hair back. He let his hand drop afterwards.

Diana's eyes fixed directly on Germany, never leaving his gaze. She spoke slowly, asking, "What is it, Vatti?" Her voice was stern and curious, but shaky as well.

Germany studied her confused face. _Zis is my child_, he thought to himself. _Zis is my little girl, regardless of the fact zat…_

"Diana," he struggled. He took in a deep breath and looked at Italy for comfort. He gave him a light smile.

"I'm not your real father. We found you in the rubble of Hamburg." Germany felt a dagger pierce his heart. The memory of his fallen city gripped him painfully. Germany struggled to hold his emotions back for Diana's sake.

Silence held the room until Diana's broken voice tore it away. "W-what?"

"No one knows who your real family is," Germany whispered. It hurt Germany to say such things to his daughter. But seeing a lone tear fall from Diana's eye defiantly didn't help that.

"I'm not…your daughter?" she asked with a shaky voice.

Germany sighed. "Not by blood," he murmured.

"And my real parents…were killed?"

"We don't know zat. We just don't know…who you are." Germany was beyond uncomfortable. But he knew Diana probably felt even worse.

Diana was silent.

"Diana," Italy stepped in. "You know that we love you, ve? You will always be my adorable, little niece!"

Diana still said nothing.

"If you vant to try to…get in touch vith your real family…we can try," Germany said, but wished he didn't.

"So," Diana whispered. "You aren't really…my Vatti. And Uncle Prussia isn't my uncle. Is that what you are saying?"

"Nein. I vill always be your Vatti. Und Prussia vill always be your uncle."

"So will I," Italy said.

Diana looked lost. Like a deer in the headlights of the car of reality. She had to take the time to soak it all in. She did not look at Germany or Italy. She just looked down into the palms of her hands.

"D-Diana?" Germany asked. He gently brushed Diana's hair away from her face and placed it behind her ear. With that, her neck was exposed, and that unwanted scar was revealed. It taunted Germany. _You are not a good father_, it seemed to say.

"You have every right to be mad, or upset," Germany said, holding her hand.

"You're right," she said. "I do."

Germany's heart skipped a beat. Diana took her hand away from Germany's hand. He looked down to the floor and covered his face with his hands. Italy cooed a soft, sad, "Ve," and looked away.

"But I'm not."

The nations' heads turned and their jaws dropped.

"You are my family," she said. "And I could never ask for another one in a million years." Diana smiled at the two nations.

Germany lunged himself at his daughter and held her in his muscular arms. Diana held onto him and pressed her face into his shoulder like it was a pillow. She pulled away for a brief second to grab Italy by the shirt and pull him into the group hug. The two nations hugged her.

The three held each other tenderly. Germany was very relieved that Diana had excepted what had happened to her.

When Germany reached to hug Diana, he had his eyes shut. When he opened them again, he was suddenly shocked to find Italy right in his face, hugging the girl as well.

Italy realized then how close he was to Germany and blushed. The nations separated themselves from Diana and looked away bashfully, each of their faces glowed a crimson red.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Germany knew that Diana had excepted the fact that she was adopted, but Germany knew that he needed to do something for her. He later decided to make a large memorial for those killed in the bombing of Hamburg.

The memorial was to be placed among the ruins that still remain of Hamburg. It was to contain the names of those who were lost, and even those whose names are not known. Records were pulled out and names where carved into the memorial wall that was built. A total of almost 2 million names were written.

Today, Germany was going to take Diana to the place where she was reborn to see the memorial. On the way there, Germany told Diana of the day it was destroyed: How the French took over German aircraft, how they were shot down, and even how Diana, herself, was found.

Germany and Diana (along with a few soldiers for safety reasons) arrived in Hamburg that morning. Signs of rebuilding could be seen, but due to the war, there wasn't much money set aside to rebuild the entire city.

Diana held Germany's hand as they walked together through the rubble. A wave of frightening memories hit poor Germany as he saw the remains for the first time in years.

"Before we see ze memorial," Germany said to Diana. "I vant to show you vhere…I found you, sound good?"

"Okay, Vatti," she replied with a nervous smile.

Germany directed themselves toward the spot Diana was found. The memories where beginning to flow like a river through his head. Germany was starting to remember every small detail of that one day the changed his life.

Before Germany knew it, they were there. He pointed towards a large pile of debris. At the base of the pile, the small hole that Germany created to reach the infant those many years ago still remained.

Germany crouched down and signaled Diana to do the same. Germany then picked up an old, torn, and dusty blanket and recognized it immediately. He held it out to Diana and said, "I found you wrapped in zis."

Hesitantly, she grasped it in her hands. She brushed her thumbs against the fabric lightly. Despite it being filthy, she pressed the tiny blanket against her cheek and closed her eyes, possibly to search for any memories of the blanket. Apparently she found nothing and pulled the blanket away from her face. She opened her eyes and looked at her father. He gave a weak smile and placed a loving hand on her shoulder.

After that the two made their way to the newly made memorial. It was a simply-made wall that stood about five feet tall, but made a circle all the way around. In the center was a flag pole that allowed the German flag to flow in the gentle breeze.

The names were written in alphabetical order. Diana wanted to take the time to look at each individual name. And that she did. She scanned the wall carefully, making a trip around the whole wall. Germany observed her actions carefully, every now and then glancing at the names of his dead citizens. But he kept a straight face for Diana.

Diana finally finished her circle of the wall. She looked to her father and whispered awkwardly, "I'm done now…"

"Are you sure?" Germany asked. He lightly patted her head. "Are you okay?"

"Ja, I'm okay." She smiled at Germany.

"Do you vant to go home now?"

She nodded.

That night, the two went home and enjoyed a quiet and calm afternoon together. Germany made wurst for the two of them. There was no training today, and surprisingly, Diana didn't complain. She just wanted a day to spend time with her Vatti.

Diana went to bed early that night, leaving Germany alone in the living room to watch television by himself. He flipped to the news channel to find some breaking news.

News reports everywhere where stating that the Illness that destroyed so many lives was finally claiming its final victims. The death rate of this illness had dropped to only 5% of whoever was still ill. And as of the moment, there are only about one thousand people worldwide that remained sick.

Germany saw this as an excuse to go to his fridge and getting something to celebrate. He pulled out a glass bottle of beer that had been demanding Germany to drink from it for the longest time. He grabbed the cold bottle and shut the fridge door. He popped the top off and, without hesitance, lifted the bottle to his mouth and let the beer fall into his mouth. He missed the wonderful taste of beer. With Diana around, he didn't want her to see how much he really enjoyed beer.

Before he knew it, the bottle was now empty. He drank it all in an instant. He sat the bottle on the counter and went to the fridge for another. He repeated the process with another beer, but this time, he took the time to enjoy it more. He took slower sips this time and savored the flavor.

With that, another empty bottle was placed on the counter. Germany returned to the fridge for a third time and found one last bottle. He took it and this time, he took it to the couch with him.

He sat himself on the couch and popped the lid off. He stretched his legs out on the couch and took a sip of the beer. He pulled it away from his face and sighed. He let his head fall back, and he stared up at the ceiling.

He stayed like this for a while until his mouth began to crave more beer. He lifted his head up to gulp down more beer. The final bottle was now halfway full. He swished the remaining beer around in the bottle for a moment out of boredom.

After finishing off the remaining beer, Germany took a light snooze. He lay with the hand that held the bottle hanging off the side of the couch. As he slept, there was a slight smile easing onto his face.

But Germany was suddenly awoken by the sounds of whimpering. He opened his eyes, confused at the sound. He was slow to rise to his feet, but as soon as Diana came to his mind, he rose quickly.

As he approached Diana's room, the sound became slightly louder. Along with the whimpering sounds, there was also the sound of sheets rustling. Small words such as, "No," and, "Vatti," by Diana's voice could also be heard from the other side of the door.

Germany opened the door and flipped the light on. There was Diana, tossing and turning in her bed. She was shaking and nervously calling out to someone, but her eyes were closed. Her hands where extended out and grasping at the air. Suddenly her whimpers became cries and wails of fear. She began to scream in her sleep and shake uncontrollably. Germany bolted to her side immediately.

"Diana!" he called to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently, but that only made her fit even worse. She began to struggle to release herself from Germany's gentle grasp.

"Diana!" he said again. He grabbed her flailing arms to control them. But Diana lifted herself up and began to fight Germany back in her sleep. She yelled and screamed sounds that didn't even sound like words anymore.

"Diana, It's Vatti!" Germany cried, stroking her hair.

As if the magic words had just been spoken, Diana's eyes shot open and looked around the room wildly. She was out of breath and pale. Her chest rose and fell faster than Germany had ever seen. She finally met eyes with Germany. She saw the fear and confusion in his eyes.

"Diana, vhat's wrong?" Germany asked nervously.

Color began to return to Diana's face at the sight of her father. Germany expected Diana to come falling into his arms and cry out of fear, but she did not. She calmed herself fairly quickly and took in a deep breath.

"I'm okay," she said, to much of Germany's surprise. "I just had that dream again…I-I mean _a_ dream…"

Germany was at a loss of words. His face showed much concern.

"You had a bad dream, ja?" He asked Diana. "Are you okay? Do you need to talk about it?" He leaned in closer to her and felt her forehead. She was warm, but cooling down.

"No. I'm okay." She said.

"Has this happened before?"

"…"

"Diana?"

"Ja. I've had this dream before."

"Vhy didn't you tell me?"

She was silent. She looked away.

"Diana…" Germany sat next to her on her bed. He placed his hand on her back and gently rubbed it.

"I…I didn't want you to think I was…weak," she said.

Germany blinked, not expecting those words to come from her mouth. "You aren't weak," he said. "But people have weaknesses. Everyone does, und zat's okay. It's okay to be afraid or sad."

Diana fell silent again.

"How many times have you had zis dream?" Germany asked her.

"I guess…this is the twelfth time…"

"Twelfth?" he repeated in astonishment. Had she done this twelve times? Had she spent that many nights suffering in her sleep?

"You should have told me about zis dream," Germany said. "I vould have understood."

Diana looked down again. Her bedhead-hair covered her eyes. Her shoulders were lightly shaking.

"Diana. Do you want to cry?" Germany asked tenderly. Diana lifted her head up, shocked that he would ask such a question.

"If you need to, you can."

Diana shook her head. "But…" she said. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Germany smiled lightly. "Ja. Come on." Germany picked up the sleepy child and carried her to his room. He placed her on the bed and placed the covers over her. He walked around to the other side of the bed and tucked himself in close to her. Diana curled herself into a ball near Germany's chest. Germany wrapped his muscular and protective arms around her and held her. Diana fell asleep in a matter of seconds, and did not have that horrid dream again that night.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

"Diana!" Enzo exclaimed as he lunged himself at the girl. Diana had never seen him happier to see her. He ran to her and hugged her as tight as he could (which wasn't that hard).

"Hey, Enzo," Diana said. She barely hugged him back. She was glad to see him, she just wasn't showing it.

Enzo had begged his father to make a "play-date" with Diana soon. Moretti consulted Germany, who saw no harm in it, and decided on letting the two children have time to play. Germany and Diana were already in Italy anyways, so the timing was perfect.

Moretti welcomed Germany and Diana into their home, which was huge. But considering Moretti was Italy's boss, that wasn't totally unexpected. While the two guardians spoke to each other, Enzo took hold of Diana's hand and the two sneaked out of the house.

"Where are you taking me?" Diana asked, catching up with the slow boy.

"My favorite place!" he said happily.

Diana still had no clue where she was being taken to. But she went with it and let Enzo drag her along. The two made their way around the house to the back yard. The Moretti family had a large and beautiful pond that shimmered brightly in the backyard. Surrounding the body of water was a hodgepodge of different flowers and plants.

Enzo, however, ran past this wonderful scene and began his way up a nearby hill. His speed began to decrease the steeper the hill became. Enzo let go of Diana's hand. He slightly bent over and put his hands on his knees. He struggled for breath. Diana, on the other hand, was just fine. She wasn't even sweating and yet he was completely out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Diana asked.

Enzo nodded. "I'm fine," he said between breaths. "I just haven't…been up this hill in…a while." Enzo struggled to take a few more steps up the hill with his thin, weak legs. "You go on ahead," he said. "I'll catch up with you."

"No, I'll wait," Diana said. She stood to the side of Enzo and watched as he endured every painful step up the hill. For every five steps he managed, she only had to take one to catch up.

After about a minute of seeing him suffer, Diana had had enough. She stood in front of him and stopped. She turned her back to him and she bent over.

"Get on," she said quite sternly. "I'll carry you."

"Huh?" Enzo asked.

"I'll carry you," she repeated louder. "It's okay. Just get on my back."

It was obvious Diana meant this. Enzo hesitantly approached her back. He stopped his legs next to her sides. She scooped up his legs as if it were nothing and pulled him forward, his chest landed on her back. Diana lifted herself up and then stomped her way up the hill.

Enzo was very surprised to see how strong Diana was. _She wasn't joking when she said she trained_, he thought to himself. Enzo put his hands on her shoulders as if they were handlebars.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?" he asked bashfully.

Diana giggled. "No. Not at all. I've lifted a lot of things heavier than you!" Enzo didn't know if he should take that as a complement or an insult…

"Is…Diana carrying…my son?" Moretti asked out loud, looking out the window. He had looked out the window, knowing the children must have been outside, but he wasn't expecting _that_.

Germany, confused by Moretti's question, stood from the couch and approached the window as well. He saw his daughter carrying the thin boy up the hill.

"It…vould seem so," he said. "Is he okay I vonder?"

Moretti sighed. "Si, he is probably fine. He hasn't been out recently, so his muscles are probably weak. I think I know where they are going, though."

"Where vould zat be?" Germany asked.

"Enzo likes to go to this place on top of that hill to think or play or whatever. He goes up there and sits under this tree and looks at the view of the pond. It's quite beautiful up there. I guess it's a place for Enzo to get away from everything. I've never seen him take someone there before." Moretti smiled. "Enzo must really like Diana."

"Ja," Germany said. "I'm glad zat she has made a friend her age."

The two men were quiet for a moment, until Germany said, "Don't take this ze wrong way, but, I am surprised to see zat Enzo never caught the Dark Illness. He is a…weak child."

Moretti sighed. "Not at all. It is a miracle that he never contracted it. He never would have made it, considering the condition he is already in."

"Will he live a normal life?" Germany asked.

"I wouldn't say normal. The doctors told us he will live, but he will be a weak child as you have seen. Not only does he have such weak muscles, but his heart is weak as well. His heart might eventually…give out. If that happens, he could be in need of a heart transplant."

The two watched as Diana started jogging up the hill with Enzo still riding on her back. The two were smiling and laughing. One of them must have said something funny.

"What really astounds me," Moretti said. "Is that Diana _survived_ the Dark Illness. You don't hear that very often."

Germany nodded. "It amazes me too. She is tough." Germany suddenly tensed up. "But I can never even begin to think how she goes through life everyday remembering vhat happened _after_ she was rid of zat illness." Germany's fists tightened. "Not only does she have ze memory of it, but she has zat damn scar to remind herself of zat day every time she looks in ze mirror."

"Scar?" Moretti questioned.

"You never saw it?"

Moretti shook his head.

"Oh, good. Then letting her hair grow out vas a good idea. Her hair has gotten longer, so she uses it to cover ze scar on her neck I suppose."

Diana and Enzo finally reached the top of the hill. Before looking around her, she bent over and let Enzo slid off her back. He planted his feet onto the ground and managed to keep his balance.

Diana straightened out her back and realized what a wonderful sight surrounded her. Above her head was an umbrella of green branches with rays of light just barely shining through. Her eyes followed the branches to a large and outstanding tree. It was huge and must be very old to reach such a height. Beyond the tree was a perfect view of the large pond. The sun shined perfectly on the calm water, making an exact copy of the afternoon sun on the surface.

"Woah," Diana whispered to herself.

"It's cool, huh?" Enzo said, obviously proud of himself for having such a place.

"Cool? It's awesome!" Diana said, thinking that was what Uncle Prussia would say.

A delightful breeze suddenly came and brushed against the children. The wind blew Diana's long, brown hair away from her face. The breeze felt so nice that she closed her eyes and took her mind away from the world. That is until Enzo suddenly yelped.

Diana opened her eyes and looked at Enzo, confused. She saw Enzo staring back at her with a shocked expression on his face.

Diana tilted her head. "What? What's wrong?" she asked.

Enzo lifted his arm up and pointed at her. "Th-that…scar!" he stuttered.

"Hm?" Diana rubbed her hand against the old scar. The wind calmed and Diana's hair fell. She took a handful of her hair and pulled it over the right side of her neck, covering the scar.

"You…you never noticed it before?" she asked.

Enzo shook his head.

"Oh," was all Diana said.

"Wha…what happened?" Enzo asked.

Diana didn't like to talk about what happened, that's why she covered it with her hair. She gulped at the horrid memories of Austria holding her hostage and the terrified expression on Germany's face. She had never seen her father so scared before. And the pain…the pain of that knife cutting the skin on her neck. She hardly remembers that part, but what she can remember was terrifying.

"Um. Austria…" Just saying the name made Diana cringed. "He…did this. He tried to hurt my father and uncle by holding me hostage."

Diana began to shiver. Enzo saw her pain and decided that was enough questioning.

"I understand," he said.

"I was only five," she continued. "And it was right after I had gotten over the Dark Illness."

"You had the Dark Illness?" he exclaimed. "And you lived?"

She nodded.

Enzo's voice lowered. "You've been through a lot, huh?" he asked.

"Ja."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I haven't told anyone else this…But I guess you are the only person I talk to…but…I found out recently that I'm adopted."

Enzo lightly gasped. He stared at Diana, who was now looking at the breathtaking view. Diana had an empty smile as the light shined on her face. Enzo blushed at her beauty.

"Diana…" Enzo whispered. "I…"

_BOOM! _The sound of an explosion hit the children's ears hard. The ground shook violently. Enzo covered his ringing ears and stumbled over to Diana. Despite the painful ringing in Diana's ears, she was able to catch the weak boy in her arms and protect him.

And in the distance, over the pond, was a huge mushroom-cloud, followed by the sounds of guns firing.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

"What was that?" Enzo managed through his whimpering. He asked this loudly because he couldn't even hear himself speak after such a loud noise. Enzo snuggled in closer to Diana.

"I don't know!" she said (loudly). She realized that she was on her knees from the Earth shaking. She rose, pulling Enzo up with her, and stared at the mushroom cloud. She looked to the skies to search for any aircraft. She didn't see anything through the smoke-covered sky.

"We should go inside!" Enzo yelled.

"Good idea," Diana said.

The two repeated the process of Enzo getting onto Diana's back, only this time it was rushed. Diana jogged downhill as fast as she could with Enzo on her back.

Diana ran as fast as her legs could carry the two to the door, but Germany and Moretti met them there before she could reach it. The parents motioned them to hurry into the house.

Diana reached the door and Moretti scooped Enzo off Diana's back. He picked him up and cradled him into the house. Germany lifted Diana into his arms and closed the door behind him.

"Are you two okay?" the concerned parents asked each of the children.

"My ears hurt," Enzo complained, holding his hands to his ears.

"What was that, Vatti?" Diana asked Germany.

"I can't say," he muttered, holding Diana close. Diana glanced out the window briefly and saw someone struggling to the front door of the house. He seemed hurt.

"Mr. Moretti," Diana said. She pointed to the window. Moretti looked out the window to see a familiar person. He stood instantly and ran to the door.

"Stay here with Diana and Mr. Germany," Moretti said to Enzo behind him. With that Moretti ran out the door, not waiting for Enzo's response. Enzo's eyes began to water from confusion and fear. He snuggled close to Diana on the couch, resisting the urge to cry.

Germany looked out the window and kept an eye on Moretti. He saw him helping the approaching man into the house by throwing the man's arm over his shoulder.

Moretti opened the door and walked in with the injured man. The man's head was down, so Diana couldn't see his face, but something about him looked familiar.

"Are you alright?" Moretti asked the man.

"Do I look alright to you?" replied the man angrily and rudely in Italian.

Germany suddenly looked surprised. He looked harder at the man. He observed his features and came to a conclusion.

"Romano?" Germany asked.

Romano looked up. His eyes narrowed on Germany. He appeared angry at the sight of him. "Oh, great, just what I needed to see, the potato bastard." Romano gave Germany a disgusted look.

"Vhere's your brother?" Germany asked.

"The hell if I know," he said. Romano's eyes became full of worry. "He had better not be out there…"

Germany gulped at the thought. Even if Italy was a nation and cannot really "die", he can still be hurt like people. Germany couldn't stand the thought of seeing his closest ally and best friend covered in wounds. Germany tried to think back to the last time he saw Italy, trying to remember any clues on where he was today.

"Ve~ I think I'll go to the market place tomorrow!" Italy had said. "I'm going to buy stuff to make pasta with~!"

Germany gasped and said, "He is. He is out there. We have to find him."

"Then what are we waiting for, potato bastard, let's go…" Romano flinched in pain. He held his side tight.

"You aren't in any condition to go out there," Moretti said. He looked to Germany. "I'll go with you."

"I don't want to be responsible for sending Italy's leader to his death," Germany replied. Moretti realized this was true. A nation without a leader will fall.

"But you can't go alone!" Diana said. She gently pushed Enzo away and ran to Germany. She wrapped her arms around his legs and buried her face in between them. She gripped his pants legs tight. "I'll go with you!" she cried.

Germany smiled at his daughter. He bent over and lightly pressed his forehead to hers. He brushed her hair behind her ears to see her face better. "You can't come with me," Germany said in a whisper. "I have to save your Uncle Italy for the upmost time. I need you to stay here und keep Mr. Moretti, Enzo and your…Uncle…Romano safe, alright? Can you do that for me?"

Diana nodded, looking at the ground.

"Hey," Germany said, lifting her head up. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Ja, anything," Diana said excitedly.

"There is something I want you to remember for me. Can you do that?"

"Ja! What is it, Vatti?"

"I know you know my national anthem, right?"

Diana nodded.

"Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit. I know you remember that line," Germany continued.

"Of course I do," the child said.

"Whenever you are scared und I'm not with you, I want you to say that, okay?"

Diana didn't seem to fully understand Germany's wish, but if her father says so, she won't argue with it. She simply said, "Ja, Vatti," and gave him a hug. Germany hugged her back tightly.

"Enough of the lovey-dovey crap already! Go get my idiot little brother already!" Romano was becoming impatient fast. Moretti was attempting to treat to his wounds, but Romano was annoyed by that and shooed him away.

Germany rose and said to Moretti, "I will need weapons."

"Right," Moretti replied. "I'll give you some weapons and ammo."

Germany was now all suited up and ready to go into the battlefield. He held his gun tight and made his way to the door, but Romano stopped him. Romano grabbed hold of Germany's shirt and pulled him in closer.

"Bring back my little brother safe and sound, or you're gonna get it," Romano said sternly.

"I will," Germany said. "I will."

Too fast did it seem to Diana when Germany walked out that door. She didn't want her Vatti to leave her again. Something bad always seemed to happen when he left her. Diana's lower lip began to tremble, but she refused to cry. Crying was for the weak…Well…for the weak and Enzo. Enzo can cry if he wants…because…well Diana wasn't sure why she was okay with Enzo crying and not herself. Diana had every right in the world to cry if she wanted to, but she didn't.

When the door closed behind Germany, Diana whispered quietly, "Einigkeit…und…Recht und…Freiheit…"

_*****AUTHORS NOTE: Unless a lot of people object to this, I think I am going to stop with writing out Germany's accent stuff…like saying Vith instead of With, or zat instead of that and so on. I'll still say some German words like und and whatever Germany likes to say in German just because it's fun…but unless you guys object to this…I just thought it might be getting old for you guys … Review and give me your thoughts!**_

_** Also, Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit is really from the German anthem I believe. Translated, it says: Unity, and Justice and Freedom. *****_


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

The group fell silent after Germany left the house. Enzo looked at Diana, who was still staring at the door that her father had just shut behind him. Diana tightened her hands into fists and bit her bottom lip. It was obvious she was worried and frightened about her Vatti's safety.

Suddenly Romano grunted in pain. Moretti returned to his side and put his arm over Romano's shoulder.

"What happened out there?" Moretti asked Romano. "Where are you hurt? I'll tend to it."

"Don't touch me," he shoved Moretti away. "I don't know what the hell happened. One minute I'm walking around town, next minute I'm seeing shit blow up in my face."

"Watch your language. There are children here," Moretti said.

Romano ignored him. "I didn't know where else to go, so I came here…I really don't know what happened…I think it was…a bomb or something…"

"How did you get your wounds?" Moretti asked.

"From the damn explosion, how else? I mean, I didn't literally get hurt, but because the country itself got a huge ass bomb dropped on it, I'm the one taking damage."

"What about your brother?" Diana intruded.

Romano looked at Diana, slightly surprised she was willing to ask him a question, let alone speak to him. He sighed and said, "I don't know, kid. This is the southern part of the country, which is me. So I honestly have no idea if my brother is feeling the same pain or not."

Diana lowered her head. She turned and sat down on the couch Enzo was sitting on. She sat next to him, letting Enzo's head rest on her shoulder. She didn't want Enzo leaning on her or holding her, but she didn't say anything. She just wanted Germany and Italy back soon.

Romano looked at Diana, fascinated by her maturity. He never made a close bond with her like his little brother did, but he actually kind of liked the kid. She wasn't like Enzo who is beyond weak, especially for a boy. The only thing that Romano didn't like about the girl was that she was that potato bastard's "daughter".

Once again there was silence. It has been about fifteen minutes since Germany left, and nothing else had happened. Moretti was beginning to question why no one was coming to get Moretti and the others to leave the country. If an explosion of that size came so close to their house, surely some of Moretti's men would have scooped them up in a helicopter by now. But no one came.

Not too much longer, the power in the house went out. Obviously, Enzo was terrified of the dark. He began to shake like a leaf and cry. Romano told him to man up, but this frightened the boy even more.

Diana saw Moretti holding his cell phone up to his ear, obviously trying to call someone. Failing to get in touch with whomever he was calling, he hung up.

"Were you trying to call Momma?" Enzo asked.

Moretti sighed. "Yes," he said. "I can't get to her."

Diana looked at Enzo and asked, "Where is your mother at? I haven't seen her."

"She's in America I think," Enzo said. "For… a meeting…" Enzo looked at his father to see if he was correct.

"Yes," he said. "She is in America… But I'm still worried."

"Hey Enzo," Diana said, getting his attention. "What's your mom like?"

Enzo's face suddenly lit up with joy. He smiled and said, "She's really pretty and smart and fun! She is kinda short, but full of energy! She has scarlet eyes and blonde hair. And she is…very nice. She gives me a reason to not be afraid when I am." Enzo became very calm. "When I have nightmares or can't sleep, she sings to me and stays up with me until I fall asleep."

_Vatti's never sung to me before_, Diana thought. _Is that what moms do? Sing?_

Enzo giggled. "She has the voice of an angel!"

Diana looked at Enzo with a puzzled face. "Is that all moms do? Sing you to sleep and be nice? Because, while my father doesn't sing to me, he is nice. What is the biggest difference between a father and a mother?"

Enzo thought. He looked at his father, who was now talking to Romano again. "I guess," Enzo said. "Moms are more…sweeter…and…gentler."

"Oh," was all Diana could think of to say.

Then, with no warning, a loud and obnoxious banging sounded from the door. It continued for quite some time until the door flung open. Romano and Moretti stood to their feet, ready for a battle, while Enzo hid behind his human shield that was Diana.

There in the doorway was a man, but not Germany. He wore a scarf around his neck and wore a long coat. He was quite tall and slightly frightening.

Romano recognized him immediately. "Netherlands? The hell are you doing here?"

The Netherlands welcomed himself into the Italian's house. He stepped inside and walked towards the group. "There isn't much time to explain," he said, looking at Diana and Enzo. Then he looked back at Moretti and said, "Get the children and get out, now."

"Why? What's going on?" Moretti demanded to know.

Netherlands ignored his question and walked pass Romano and Moretti. He approached the familiar children and looked down to them. Diana was happy to see the familiar face smile at her, but Enzo was, yet again, terrified of the man. Netherlands scooped up Diana, leaving Enzo exposed.

"I suggest you get your boy and yourself out of here now," Netherlands said sternly, heading for the door.

Moretti became infuriated. "Where are you going with her? What the hell is going on?"

Netherlands held Diana like Germany would, hand gently held against the back of her head and one arm supporting her up. He looked over his shoulder to look at Moretti, who was picking up Enzo.

"Russians are on their way, and they plan on bombing your house in the next few moments."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

It only took Germany about fifteen minutes to walk over to the now destroyed town. It was completely abandoned other than a few lost and shaken up Italians. Reinforcements were arriving to search for other survivors.

This reminded Germany of his lost city of Hamburg. Having to see the ruins of a once beautiful place was painful to him. And if it was painful to him, he didn't know how Italy would react…if he was still okay…

No, Germany couldn't think like that. Italy _had_ to be okay. He asked the Italian soldiers if they had found Italy yet, but they only freaked out over the fact that he was missing. Survivors were found, but none of them were Italy.

Germany, along with other Italian soldiers, began their search for the pasta-loving Italy. In the back of Germany's mind, however, there was the lingering idea that this wasn't the end of this attack. Why would whoever destroyed this town just do this so randomly?

_…Was it safe to leave Diana at the house…?_ That question echoed in Germany's head like an annoying bell as he searched through debris.

"Italy!" Germany yelled, hoping he would hear his loud voice. "Where are you?!" Germany walked around each pile of debris, digging and yelling.

"Help…," a light voice called. Germany lifted his head and turned to the direction of the weak voice. He ran and got on his knees and began to shovel away broken pieces of wood.

He met eyes with a man, crushed under a big plank of wood. He extended his hands out to Germany and whispered, "Oh, thank you! Please, help me, sir!"

_Not Italy_, Germany thought to himself. Despite this, he helped the Italian man out from the mess. He was taken away by some medics on standby.

Germany scratched his head. He had been at this for almost an hour now and was becoming angry and nervous. He walked further, away from the Italian soldiers and search party.

He cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled out, "ITALY!"

Silence.

"Italy!"

Nothing.

"Italy! Get your ass out here NOW!"

"G-Germany? Is that-a you?"

Germany heard this small voice come from his right. He ran to the source of the voice and called again, but much more relaxed, "Italy!? Where are you?"

"I'm here!" Italy cried. Germany noticed the remains of a building stirring around gently. He ran there and found Italy, lying in the rubble.

Italy had a large bump on his head and had tears in his eyes, but other than that, he looked fine.

"Germany!" he cried. His frightened frown became a large grin. His slightly shriveled curl formed the shape of a heart. "Please, Germany, help me!"

Germany sighed with relief. The weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders. "Alright," he said, calmly. "Hold on, hold on."

Germany carried the slightly wounded Italy on his back. Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's neck, almost choking him. But Germany really didn't mind. He was just glad that Italy was okay.

"Thanks for saving me, Germany…Again," Italy said.

"Hm? Oh, ja…no problem," Germany replied. "Italy, do you know what happened here?" Germany asked.

Italy shook his head. "I have no clue. I can't really remember what happened. One second the Earth is shaking, the next I get hit on the head and I black out, Ve~! When I woke up, I was all alone in the dark…" Italy gripped Germany a little tighter. "But you found me! Grazie!"

"Ja, ja. You're welcome…So you don't know who did this?" Germany said.

Italy shook his head. "I was knocked out when it all happened, so I'm in the dark…" Italy looked around and saw what remained of the town. His eyes started to overflow. Italy buried his face into Germany's back.

"Now I know how you felt," Italy whispered. "I'm sorry."

Germany sighed. "I'm sorry too," he said.

Then, Italy spotted some planes flying above them. He didn't recognize them as his own, but they were flying pretty close. Germany heard the planes above the two and looked up.

"Germany, are those yours?" Italy asked.

"No…I don't recognize them at all," Germany said. He kept an eye on the four planes that made their way through the sky. They were heading to their east, the direction Germany had just came from.

The planes weren't too big, but they were definitely fast. Germany saw a symbol on the sides of the wings. It appeared to be a hammer and sickle crossing over each other overlapping a red, three sided leaf. And behind the leaf was the Austrian flag.

It almost looked like Canada's maple leaf with a communist and Austrian twist…

Canada…and…Russia…and Austria…

"Scheisse!" Germany yelled. _That must be their symbol now_, Germany thought to himself. He ran, trying desperately to match the speed of the planes with Italy crying on his back, asking what was wrong.

Germany watched helplessly as the planes passed him by. The planes began to drop objects down in the direction Germany had just come from. The objects landed in the exact spot that Moretti's house rested.

The objects landed, creating a large explosion with each one dropped. The explosions sent a massive shockwave in their direction. Germany braced himself and Italy for the wave. Germany threw Italy off his shoulders and covered the trembling country with his body. He held onto him tightly as the wave first hit his back, pushing them away from the explosion.

The shock wave was over in a matter of seconds. Germany lifted himself off of Italy, who was practically crushed by the weight of Germany.

Germany stood to his feet despite a slight, sharp pain on his back. Dust littered the air. He ran like his life depended on it, leaving Italy behind. He remembered a certain hill that had a great view of Moretti's home. But surely whatever that was he just witnessed didn't come close to…

It had. There was nothing left of the mansion but a large crater in the earth. And over above, the four planes responsible could be seen making their escape to the horizon, where the sun was setting.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

Diana sat in the back seat of the vehicle with Romano, looking behind her and seeing out the window the bombs destroy the Moretti's house. She stared at the explosion, bewildered by the sight. Enzo sat on his father's lap in the passenger front seat, crying and screaming over his lost house. Moretti did everything in his power to keep from crying himself.

The noise was deafening. The startled children (and Romano) covered their ears to block out the ruckus. The Netherlands was driving at almost full speed to get away from the explosion. He had made it just in time to inform them that the newly made foundation made between Canada, Russia and Austria were planning on destroying some of Italy's land. The Netherlands knew that the location of their final attack was directly in the same position as Moretti's home. He heard the news and rushed their as fast as possible.

"We have to go back!" Diana yelled. "My father is still there!"

Romano took her side. "So is my brother! Turn this damn car around now!"

"I can't do that right now," said The Netherlands. "I promise, when it is safer to go back, we will. But for now, we have to keep our heads and wait until everything settles down. I don't think this attack hit where the last attack was, so everyone there should be alright."

"How the holy hell did you know this was going to happen?! And if you knew, why didn't you get everyone evacuated from the place, eh?!" Romano was obviously pissed off, but it might be to just cover up the fact that he was just as afraid as the children.

"I didn't know until it was too late. The first attack had already happened before I could do anything about it. Luckily there was enough time to save you four." The Netherlands looked to the back seat and looked at Romano and Diana. "I can't say I was expecting Romano to be there…but…Diana…Why are you here?"

Diana looked up. "I…I was visiting Uncle Italy…and while we were in town, we decided to see Mr. Moretti too." Enzo turned around and saw Diana through his teary eyes. She returned a look to him.

The Netherlands sighed. "Well, I'm glad you all are alright."

"Where are we going?" Moretti asked.

"I have a military base not too far from here. It's only a half hour drive from this point on," Netherlands said, not taking his eyes off the road.

Diana kept to herself, not muttering a word the entire trip. She had a blank expression the whole time, lost in her thoughts. This was very unsettling to the rest of the passengers.

Romano barely knew the kid, but knew that she was very special to his brother. He might as well help the kid feel a little better…If he could. He doesn't really like kids, though.

"Hey, kid," Romano said to Diana. She looked at him with a blank expression.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Uh…" _Damn, Spain is better at this crap than I am…_ Romano thought to himself. "Uh…don't…worry. Your…dad…will be okay. So will my idiot brother." Romano tried to smile. "So don't worry. And…yeah."

"Yeah," Diana said. "My Vatti is strong. So is your brother. Even though it doesn't look like it, huh?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Thanks…" Diana paused. "Uncle…Romano?"

Romano rolled his eyes. "Don't get carried away with that, alright?"

Diana smiled weakly. "Okay." She turned her head and looked out the window, still think about her father.

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Yeah, I know…another short chapter. There will be a few more short chapters to come, but later on… *evil grin* things will start to get juicy…! I'll try to post more chapters more frequently so it won't get boring for you guys…I might even post the next chapter tomorrow, so be on the lookout for updates! **

** Please review! And thanks for reading!*****


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Germany stared at the crater, unable to do anything at all. His jaw dropped dramatically. There was no sign of the house that once stood there, let alone any sign of life at all. In an instant, everything just…disappeared. Germany fell to his knees. His shaky legs couldn't support him any longer. His breathing became heavier and he felt like a dagger went straight through his gut. Diana was there…She was there…

Italy could barely see the figure that was Germany through the filthy air. Italy began to climb up the hill, limping slightly with each step.

"Germany, ve~! What-a was that?!" He cried to Germany. He didn't respond, however. "Germaaaaanyyyy?!"

"Ger…" Italy reached the top and was standing right behind Germany, who was kneeling on the ground. Italy saw the unspeakable sight. He knew that was where Moretti's house was.

"Mr. Moretti!" Italy screamed. "Oh, no… NO!" Italy's eyes began to water yet again. "M-Maybe they weren't h-home," Italy said, trying to stay positive.

"NEIN, THEY WEREN'T!" Germany practically screamed. He took in deep, long, and stressed breaths between each sentence. "They were all there! Diana! She was there! Your brother, Moretti, Enzo! They were there! …DIANA!"

Germany cursed himself, the world, the war, anything that there was to be cursed, Germany cursed it.

Italy did nothing to stop him. He was trying to wrap his head around what had happened. "No…," he whispered. He looked down at the screaming nation. "T-That's a lie…It…It has to be a lie."

"I-I left them there to find you," Germany said, gasping for air. "I…I…" Germany didn't know what else to say. He lowered his head, digging his fingers into the soil. "Diana…," he whispered.

Italy dropped to his knees as well and hugged Germany tightly, crying into his shoulder. Germany hugged him back, cursing and crying in German.

Over their cries, the sound of Italy's cell phone was heard. Italy didn't want to answer it, but it could be important. He sniffed and reached into his back pocket, grabbing his phone. He wiped the tears away from his eyes to see the caller I.D.

"You…liar…!" Italy cried to Germany. His voice sounded broken, but relieved at the same time.

Germany looked at Italy, who was now standing and looking down at him angrily. "What?" Germany asked. He looked irritated on top of being hurt.

"It's my brother! It's Romano calling me! You lied!" Italy yelled. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack from relief.

"What?!" Germany asked frantically. He stood up immediately and looked at Italy's phone. On the screen of the phone was a picture of a pissed off Romano with a happy Italy. Above the picture, it said, "Romano~"

"But he was there!" Germany said, pointing at the crater in the earth. "I saw him! He…he came to the house…!"

Italy was hesitant to answer it. _W-W-What if it's a… ghost?_ Italy thought in the back of his head. He just stared at the phone, hands shaking.

"What are you waiting for?!" Germany yelled at Italy. Italy looked up, frightened. "ANSWER IT!"

Italy clicked a button on the phone and put it to his ear.

"C-Ciao…?" he muttered.

"IDIOT LITTLE BROTHER, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? I WAS SO WORRIED, I SENT POTATO BASTARD AFTER YA! YOU BETTER NOT BE HURT, OR I WILL HURT YOU."

"Romano…you're okay?" Italy asked. Germany's eyes widened. He asked, "Is Diana with him? Is she okay?! Put the phone on speaker!"

Italy did so and pressed another button. Romano's voice boomed louder.

"-I'm okay, so are the squirts and Moretti. We had a pretty damn close call though. Fancy-pants Netherlands came in and scooped us all up before those Russian-Canadian-Austrian…whatevers blew up Moretti's place."

"Put Diana on the phone, NOW!" Germany demanded. "I need to talk to her."

"Arg, keep your voice down, Potato Bastard. You're gonna give me a headache. Hold on…" Romano's voice left the phone for a few seconds. The two nations stared at the phone, waiting for a voice.

"Vatti?" A voice asked from the phone. Germany snatched the phone away from Italy without warning and held it tight in his hands.

"Diana! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Where are you? Oh, Gott, I am so sorry for leaving you at a time like that! I'm sorry, Diana… I…"

Diana began to laugh. Such a sweet laugh… "I'm alright, Vatti! Calm down! I'm not hurt or anything like that. We are at Mr. Netherlands's military base here in Italy. I didn't even know he had one here… What about you, are you okay? I guess you found Uncle Italy, huh? Is he okay?"

Germany smiled. "Ja, we are both alright," he said.

Italy approached his phone in Germany's hands and said, "Diana, ve~! I'm so glad you're okay! Did you take good care of my big brother and Mr. Moretti and Enzo?"

Diana laughed again. "Yes sir," she said.

"Italy," Germany said. "Do you know where this Dutch military base is at?"

Italy smiled. "I sure do! Ve~" He replied.

Germany said into the phone, "Diana, stay there. We will come to you. We will be there soon, alright?"

"Yes, Vatti," Diana said.

"Ich liebe dich," Germany said.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Vatti!" Diana said. Germany was just about to hang up the phone when Diana said, "Oh, wait!"

Germany stopped and said, "Ja? What is it?"

"Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit!" Diana said proudly.

Germany was overwhelmed with pride. "Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit," Germany repeated in a whisper.

The phone clicked and Diana's voice was gone. Germany returned the phone to Italy. They looked at each other, relieved to hear that their loved ones were alive. Italy ran into Germany, hugging him around the waist. Germany was taken by surprise, but returned an embrace.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

"Vatti!" Diana saw Germany approach her and she ran toward him with all her might. She rammed herself into Germany's leg, hugging it tightly. Germany bent down and wrapped his arms around the child.

"Diana, I'm so glad you're safe," he whispered. He stroked her long, brown hair and gave her a light kiss on the nose.

"Ve~ Where is my hug, huh?" Italy said, opening his arms.

Diana left Germany and hugged Italy.

"It's so good to see you again!" Italy said. Italy looked over Diana's shoulder and saw an angry-looking Romano standing with his arms crossed.

Italy let go of Diana and limped his way to his brother. "Romanoooo~"

Italy was expecting a hug, not a bonk on the head from the bottom part of Romano's fist. Italy covered the top of his head with his hands and asked, "Ve?! Why did you have to go and do that, big brother?!"

"You idiot, do you know how worried I was about you, eh?! You practically gave me a heart attack! Being out there in that explosion…You're lucky I found my phone and decided to call _your_ phone to make sure you were okay! I never want to see you leave my side AGAIN! You hear me?!"

Italy saw the worry in Romano's teary eyes. "But Romano…I was worried about you too. We thought you blew up!"

Romano looked down to the ground. "Oh…y-yeah."

Italy lifted Romano's face, smiling. He said, "But the important thing is that we are all safe and together, ve~!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Romano said blushing.

The Netherlands approached the others, followed by Moretti and Enzo. Enzo saw Italy and Germany and smiled widely.

"Nice to see you again," Netherlands said to Italy and Germany.

"Netherlands," Germany said. "I…I can't thank you enough for saving them…for saving my daughter…" Germany returned his attention to Diana for a brief moment, who was hugging his legs again.

"You're welcome," Netherlands said giving a gentle smile to Diana.

Netherlands looked back to Germany. "When I heard that…" Netherlands paused. "Germany," he said. "Would you mind if I spoke to you…privately?"

Germany looked confused, but said, "Ja, sure."

Germany followed Netherlands into a private area where they could speak without distraction. Germany and Netherlands sat across from each other from a small table in a small military tent.

"Am I here to find out how you knew about the attack?" Germany asked.

Netherlands nodded. "I don't know how else to say it but just bluntly, so here it is. But you must promise to keep this between us."

Germany was hesitant, but said, "Sure."

"Okay. Here is the deal. Despite the fact that he is allies with Russia and Austria, Canada and I remain close allies. We keep an alliance by sending ammunition and goods to one another, and…on some occasions…valuable information. While he sends me information about some of Russia's, Austria's and even his own plans, unfortunately I have to send him some of our tactics in return."

Germany said nothing. He just stared at Netherlands.

"Other than Canada and I and our bosses, you are the only one who knows about this secret alliance. And I would like for it to stay that way if you do not mind."

"You… traitor…!" Germany exploded. "What "information" have you sent them?!"

Netherlands sighed. "I am not a traitor and neither is Canada. The information that we learn we keep to ourselves. Canada and I do not go and tell the other nations of one another's plans. This, however, was an exception. Canada heard from Russia about this brutal attack they planned to do on Southern Italy, so he told me about it. Due to the circumstances, he understood that later on I would have to explain how I knew about this to you. He said that you could be trusted with a secret…right…?"

Germany said nothing.

"You still believe I'm a traitor, don't you?" Netherlands asked.

"You're damn right I do."

Netherlands rubbed his fingers against his temple and sighed.

"I couldn't… abandon Canada. He was one of my greatest allies before the war. While I don't agree with what he did, I couldn't leave his side after such a strong alliance. He knew this too. We _had_ to keep our alliance a secret."

Germany grunted with disgust. "I should report this," Germany said, strictly.

The two nations locked eyes with each other.

Then Netherlands said, "I did you a favor. Now you do me one."

Germany leaned forward in his chair.

"I kept your daughter alive. Now you must keep this a secret. You tell _no one_. Sure, you could go out and tell someone…but it will cost us tremendously… and your daughter."

Germany stroked his chin and thought. He studied Netherlands' face carefully. As Germany scanned over the scar on Netherlands' forehead, he thought, _Should I trust him? _Can _I trust him?_

He thought of Diana, and how this man went through the trouble of saving her. He did owe him…

"Do we have a deal?" Netherlands asked. He stood from his chair and stretched his hand out toward Germany.

Germany stood, his eyes still focused on Netherlands. He stretched his hand out before The Netherlands'.

"Ja, we have a deal." Germany said. "But only," he continued. "If you keep me posted on what Canada says as well."

Netherlands' eyes widened. He frowned and took a moment to think. _If Canada said he could be trusted…_

Netherlands squeezed Germany's hand in his and shook it lightly up and down.

"Deal," he said.

_***_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** e_o I have been…working…so hard…on this story, you have no idea. Nonstop. I just can't…stop! DX But I love it, and I love reading the reviews you give me! Every time I see a new review or follower, I get so excited! \(^_^)/**

** Thank you!*****


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

"The attack went well, da?"

"Y-yeah."

"Oh, come now, Canada, this was a victory! Don't be looking sad!"

"…"

"Now that Italy has no leader for the time being, we have big opportunity for large attack!"

"And if _I_ heard correctly Germany's brat was there in the house too."

"Austria, why are you so concern about that child? She never did you harm."

"That is none of your concern, Russia."

"…"

"Canada, seriously now, what is problem?"

"I…just feel kinda…guilty. She never did anything to us…"

"She would have."

"How do you know that, Austria?"

"…Hmph…"

"Hey, want to check the news? I bet poor Italy will be on, da?"

*Television flips on*

"A major attack was made on Italy today. A small town in the southern part of Italy is now rubble due to a mysterious attacker. We have reports saying it might have been the work of Russia, however…"

"See, I told you, da?"

"Along with the small town, the house of Italy's Prime Minister Moretti was also destroyed. A total of four people were in the house: Prime Minister Moretti, his son, Enzo Moretti, the adopted daughter of Germany, Diana Beilschmidt, and even Romano Vargas, South Italy himself, was in the house."

"Hm?"

"…!"

"…"

"Thankfully however, none of these lives were lost."

"_WHAT?!_"

"Through the heroic act of an anonymous Dutch soldier, who refuses to give out his identity, from a nearby Dutch military base located in Italy, their lives were saved."

"…"

"How…? How did they…know…?"

"The Dutch soldier refuses to give any information about the attack or what happened. The only thing he told us was that he knew the attack was going to happen and where…"

*Television is turned off*

"…."

"R-Russia…?"

"…kol kol kol kol…"

"The damn brat is still alive?!"

"C-calm down, guys..."

"KOL KOL KOL… *sigh* …Boys…do we have a traitor among us?"

"…?"

"…!"

"I think…there is a traitor in this room. But do not be worrying. I won't try to sniff you out. Hehe. But if I catch you, there will be consequences. You are understanding, da?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Hehe. Don't be so pissy, Austria. You will get your chance…kol…kol…"

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** I tried something a little different here. Please excuse the extremely short chapter and lack of detail…My idea was (since these are the "bad guys"), to make it all dark and mysterious, but it probably sounds silly. =_= …Since it was so short, I'll see if I can post the next chapter tomorrow morning or something.**

** As always, thank you for reading!*****


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

Prussia snickered. Germany lifted his eyes from his newspaper and stared at him suspiciously. Prussia continued to laugh in the middle of the silence.

"What?" Germany asked, removing his reading glasses.

Prussia held back his mild laughter for a moment to mutter, "N-nothin'…"

Germany sighed. "Go on, tell me what is on your mind." Germany put his newspaper on the table and set his glasses on top of it.

Prussia leaned back in his seat and stared out the window. He saw a blur that was Diana doing her routine morning run. "I know that we are all worn out from the several battles we've had with that Russian maniac and his little sidekicks, but…"

"But?" Germany asked.

Prussia smiled. "Diana is gonna be sixteen this year."

"You think I don't know that?" Germany asked, slightly annoyed.

"I know you know that!" Prussia exclaimed. "But do you know what that means?" Prussia had an evil look in his eyes.

"What? Dare I ask…" Germany rolled his eyes while taking a sip of his coffee.

Prussia laughed loudly. "HA! Well it seems that you've forgotten that sixteen is the legal drinking age here in Germany!"

Germany's eyes widened as he spat out the coffee from his mouth, making a mist of the hot liquid. Prussia laughed uncontrollably.

Germany wiped the coffee from his face with the back of his hand. He gave his brother a look.

"Ha ha! What?! I thought you'd be excited as hell to give that kid a beer!"

Germany sighed. "Well I hate to tell you this, bruder, but she isn't going to be a drunk like you."

"Or you?" Prussia threw back. "HA HA! Don't try to hide it! Come on! At least let me take the kid out for a beer for her sweet sixteen! Just one?!"

"Ja, so she can just watch you get wasted and pass out like you always do?" Germany stood from his chair. "I don't think so, bruder."

"You're so lame West," Prussia sighed. "I suppose next you're gonna say she can't sign up for the German army."

"THAT IS DEFINATLY OUT OF THE QUESTION. She is not going into the army."

Prussia's jaw dropped. "Gottverdammt!" Prussia practically yelled. "What is she going to do with her life, just run laps around the damn house every day?! Look at her!" Prussia pointed out the window where Diana could be seen doing morning exercises. "Why do you think she does that?!"

"She isn't going to drink or join the army. That's final." It was obvious he had made up his mind.

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Whatever. She is stubborn though. If she wants to do something, I'm sure she'll find a way to do it."

"Diana!" Enzo called. "Wait up!"

Diana turned around and saw the scrawny Italian teen running desperately to catch up with her. She came to a complete stop and turned herself around. "Slow down," she said. "You're going to get yourself hurt, you know."

Enzo caught up with Diana (eventually) and they walked together.

"Hey," Enzo said. "Your birthday is coming up soon, right?"

"Ja, so?"

" 'So?' So, what do you want for your birthday?!"

Diana looked up, thinking about that question. She hadn't really thought about it. There wasn't much that she wanted lately.

"I don't know," Diana replied. She smiled and said, "But you don't need to get me anything."

"Are you kidding? Of course I have to get you something!"

Diana scratched the back of her head. "Whatever…If you want to."

In the past few years, Diana had gotten stronger. She never missed a day of training. The scar on her neck was still quite visible, but her long, brown hair made it almost impossible for anyone to see it. Enzo, however, wasn't doing so well. After the attack on Italy, Enzo and his father moved to a new location, closer to Germany, so Enzo visited Diana often. Unfortunately, Enzo's health was taking a toll for the worst. He had been to the hospital five times in the past eight years due to heart problems. Every doctor they took Enzo to said nothing could be done to help him. If his condition became any worse, their last hope would be to give Enzo a heart transplant. For the time being, though, he didn't need it.

"Well, if it isn't the Princess of Germany, and her pet! HA!" Standing before Diana and Enzo was a tall, German boy, just barely older than Diana herself, along with his posse of two.

"Jaegar," Diana muttered. "What do you want now?"

Jaegar looked down at the two with his dark blue eyes. "Oh, nothing…Just thought me and my buddies here could do some training."

"I told you, you can't train here anymore. I've lost your trust." Diana gave Jaegar an angry look. Enzo slid behind Diana, hiding himself from the bully.

"Aw, you're still mad about that?" Jaegar joked. His two followers began snickering. "I was just trying to show your little pet how to throw a punch is all."

"His name is Enzo. Now leave."

"And why should we?"

Diana walked up to the tall boy. She looked up, right into his face. "I kicked your ass once before. I'll do it again," she whispered.

Jaegar stared down at Diana with a straight face. "Alright," he whispered. "I'll tell you the real reason why I'm here." The boys behind the two began to whisper to themselves.

"Then by all means," Diana said sarcastically. "Tell me."

Jaegar stepped a little closer to Diana. "I turned sixteen yesterday," he said with a grin.

"You should have told someone who cares," Diana snapped.

"That's not all," he continued. Diana sighed. "I signed up for the army," Jaegar said proudly. Diana seemed to have no reaction to this.

"Well, I hope you have fun," Diana said, not caring. She began to walk away when Jaegar stopped her. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her right back around. "Wait," he said. "Before I left…I need to tell you something...I leave in two days…"

"What?" Diana asked.

"…"

"Well? What is…"

Jaegar pressed both of his hands on each of Diana's cheeks and pressed his lips against hers. The boys behind her hooted and hollered. Enzo stood helpless as his crush was being kissed against her will.

Diana balled her right hand into a tight fist and planted it directly in Jaegar's gut. Jaegar retreated from Diana's face with an "Umph," and held his stomach. Diana landed another fist in Jaegar's nose followed by a roundhouse kick to his legs, making him fall to the ground. Diana towered over Jaegar with no expression. She kneeled over him and whispered, "I told you I'd do it again."

Diana turned her attention to the two other boys with their mouths opened wide. "What are you two looking at?" she asked with rage. "Get out of here." The two boys fled like retreating Italians.

Diana walked back to Enzo, who was speechless. She turned her head to see Jaeger making his wobbly way back to his feet. He held his hand up to his bloody nose and stared at Diana with a shocked look in his eyes. Diana didn't feel quite satisfied.

She marched back to Jaegar, making a loud stomping noise with each step. "If you ever lay another hand on me…or Enzo…I'll punch you so hard on the mouth, you'll crap teeth for a month. Now get out of here, you worthless scum. And I hope the army can straighten you out."

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

** QUITE THE CHAPTER, DA? :D**

** Alright, a few things I think you should know: YES. The legal drinking age in Germany is 16. I did the research on that. NO. I don't know if it is also the age where you can sign up for the army, I just made that up…And Jaegar is pronounced like Yaegar. The J sounds like a Y. Jaegar means Hunter in German.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**** AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY FANFIC. I honestly didn't plan for it to be so long…but I love putting detail in stories and going with the flow. Please continue to read!*****


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

"Diana? You okay?" Enzo asked bashfully. He looked over Diana's shoulder to see Jaegar limping away, trying to catch up with his posse.

Diana grunted in disgust at the sight of Jaegar. But she turned around and saw Enzo's sweet face and smiled brightly. "Ja, I'm fine!" she said.

Enzo suddenly looked sad.

"What?" Diana asked.

"Are you going too?"

"Huh?"

"The German army. When you turn sixteen…will you go?"

"…Um…"

"Hey, kiddo! Come in!" Prussia yelled from the front door. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Okay, Uncle Prussia!" Diana yelled back to him, waving. "Um, I have to go now, Enzo. I-I'll talk to you later!" Diana ran to the front door of the house. She called from behind her, "Be safe getting home!"

Enzo stood there, watching her vanish into the house. He sighed, blushing, and made his way back home.

Diana sat at the table with her father and uncle. She stared at the wurst on her plate. She poked at it with her fork. Germany looked over and saw her playing with her food.

"What's on your mind?" Germany asked. He looked at her hand. "Your knuckle looks red," he added. Diana looked at her knuckle and saw it was red with Jaegar's blood. _Must have been from when I punched him in the nose…_

"Oh, um. It's nothing… Nothing's on my mind," she said.

"Now you know I don't believe that," Germany said. He smiled at Diana and asked again, "What's up? You can tell us."

"Vater… When I turn sixteen…I want to enlist in the army."

Prussia stood from his chair. "HOT DAMN! I TOLD YOU WEST! HA! I KNEW SHE WAS GONNA SAY THAT!"

Diana and Germany stared at Prussia while he did a little "I-told-you-so dance" at Germany. Germany returned his attention to Diana and said a simple, "No."

"What?" Diana and Prussia said at the same time. Germany stood from his chair and repeated the word, "No." Prussia stopped his dance and looked at his little brother, shocked.

"Vater," Diana said. "I…"

"There is no changing my mind," Germany said. "You are not going into the army."

"Vater! I…!"

"NEIN!" Germany yelled.

"Please, Vater! I want to make you proud!"

Germany sighed. "You make me proud everyday…"

"_Then let me do more than that!_" she yelled.

"…"

Diana looked at Prussia. "Uncle Prussia, back me up on this!"

"I did my part. Trust me." Prussia took his plate to the sink.

Diana walked up to Germany. "Give me one good reason why I can't," she said.

He sighed. "Because I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Germany brushed back the teen's hair, revealing the old scar on her neck. "I just don't know what I'd do…"

Diana hugged her father. "Please, Vater. It's all I ask of you."

Germany looked at his big brother. Prussia smirked and nodded his head. Germany looked back at Diana, still looking at him for an answer.

Germany gently pushed Diana off of him. Diana gave Germany a confused look, while he returned it with a stern look. "Now look here," Germany said. "…I am your father, and you will do as I say!"

Diana gasped at the sudden loudness in her father's voice. She lowered her head and muttered, "Yes sir."

"…So straighten up that back, soldier."

Diana's head bolted up. She saw her father, smiling with a little blush covering his cheeks. Diana did as she was told and straightened her back out and gave Germany a salute. "Yes, sir!" she said again, but more lively this time.

Germany glanced back to Prussia, who gave him a wink, signaling that he did the right thing. "Now don't think it's going to be easy," Germany said to Diana.

"I'm not expecting it to be," she replied with a grin.

** ***AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Just another thing, "Vater" is German for "Father". **

** Vatti = Daddy. Vater = Father :) **

** Please REVIEW!*****


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

That night, Diana lay in her bed wide awake thinking. She stared at the ceiling with her hands cupped around the back of her head. She looked at her clock and saw it was three in the morning. She was asleep not but twenty minutes ago, but due to that horrific nightmare she experienced too often in the night, she woke up (and probably won't go back to sleep). She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to block out the thoughts from her head. But there was a gentle knock at her door.

"Hm," she replied in a whisper. The door creaked open slowly, making the light shining through burn her eyes. Diana squinted and saw a figure standing at the door.

"It's me," Prussia whispered. "Mind if I come in?"

Diana flipped on a nearby lamp and said, "Ja, come in."

Prussia walked in the bedroom, wearing his p.j.'s and closed the door behind him. Diana leaned herself up from the bed and asked, "Everything okay?"

Prussia smiled. "Oh, ja, ja, everything's cool. I just wanna talk." Prussia sat on the edge of Diana's bed. Diana removed the covers from over her body and sat next to her uncle. Prussia threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled her in closer.

"So, what is it?" Diana asked.

"Uh…Well…" Prussia stuttered. "Ha…I'm not very good at motivational speeches and shit like this…But I'll do as awesome as I can…Look, I know that _you_ know that this is my little brother's fist time being a fatherly role in someone's life. We nations don't really get a chance to act like a parent unless they're an older sibling or something…I'm probably the closest thing to a dad to Germany as he will get, but I'm just his brother…"

"What about you?" Diana asked.

"_What_ about me?"

"Did you have…a father-like-guardian?"

Prussia thought, then grinned. "Well, there were those Teutonic Knights guys…and Uncle Fritz…but as for an actual person…" Prussia's face turned serious. "There was this one guy…Germany probably doesn't remember him, but I guess I could consider him as… "Dad"."

"Who?"

"His name was Germania. He and the Roman Empire were close buddies. Roman Empire was Italy's grandpa, you know. Anyway…yeah, he was alright, but I never really bonded well with him."

Diana nodded. "Oh. I see."

Prussia shook his head. "Anyways! What I'm trying to say is, if Germany doesn't seem like the best dad in the world sometimes…don't blame him on that. I know he's gonna let you go into the army and all that fun crap. I tried to convince him to let you have a beer for your birthday, but he was being a tight ass about that… But, like I said, my little brother isn't perfect. So…ja…That's all I have to say on that subject."

Diana nodded and smiled at her uncle. Prussia smiled back and patted her shoulder.

"Now get some sleep," he said, rising from bed.

"Yes, sir," Diana said in a cheerful whisper. "Good talking with you," she added.

"Ja, you're a good kid," Prussia said. He walked to the door and stopped. "But", he said. He turned around and looked at Diana with one of his signature Prussian grins. "I don't want to see you beating up helpless little boys anymore."

Diana's eyes became wide. "Y-You saw that?" she asked nervously.

Prussia laughed. "That was the funniest damn thing I've seen in a long time! I KNOW you have some real Prussian blood in you!"

"You aren't mad?"

"Why the hell would I be mad?! When that bastard started sucking on your face, I thought I was going to explode and rip him to shreds. But you gave him what for, so…HA! You go, girl!"

Diana smiled tiredly.

"I know, I'm keeping you up," Prussia said opening the door. "Gute nacht."

Diana lifted the covers and placed them over her body. "Gute nacht," she replied.

When Prussia was on the other side of the door, he said through the crack, "Oh, and don't worry, I won't tell West." He winked and shut the door.

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Yay! An Uncle and Niece moment! :D sigh…I have been working on OVERLOAD lately. =_= I always write ahead so, as I type this, I think only chapter 23 is up at the moment. I am working CRAZY hard on this story...And I forgot to mention this earlier: A personal thanks to my good friend, Kristan. She has given me a lot of ideas and motivation, so I think she deserves some credit to this story. ;) THANKS COOL BRO! I'm so glad I have followers and people favoriting my story. After this story, (yes, there will be an ending…eventually…) I might write some more stories…I'll try to make them shorter though…and maybe…just maybe…I'll take a few requests! :3 So please keep reviewing my story and telling me what you think of it!**

** Thank you for reading so far!*****


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

_September 20__th__, 2052: Sixteen years since the destruction of Hamburg and almost seventeen years since the beginning of WW3._

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" Prussia said, holding out a wrapped box to Diana.

Diana smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Prussia," she said and held her hands out to the present. Prussia dropped the box in her hands. Diana went straight away to ripping the wrapping paper off the box. Germany whispered into Prussia's ear, "Bruder…what did you get her?"

"Kesesesese… You'll find out soon enough!" Prussia replied.

Diana ripped off the remaining wrapping paper to reveal a plan, cardboard box. She tore the top of the box open and looked inside.

"What is it?!" Enzo asked over her shoulder.

"Ve~ Show us!" Italy said.

"It's a…It's a…" Diana looked in the box. She reached her hand in and grabbed the mysterious item. She pulled out a glass boot with a handle on the side. Diana laughed. "W-What is it?!" she asked.

"DAS BEER BOOT!" Prussia yelled. "It's for your beer!"

"Oh…! T-Thanks, Uncle Prussia. I…I…love it!"

Germany rolled his eyes at his brother's gift.

"Oh, my present next!" Enzo said, handing Diana a thin, square-shaped gift. Diana quickly unwrapped the gift to find a painting pallet, complete with a paint brush and a few bottles of paint.

"I thought that…before you left…we could paint together like we used to do," Enzo said, blushing.

Diana smiled and said, "I'd love to. We will, I promise." She got up and hugged Enzo lightly. "Thank you," she said. "Y-you're welcome," Enzo muttered, hugging her back.

"Alright," Germany interrupted. "It's time for my present." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He held it out to his daughter and said, "Happy birthday, my dear."

Diana held the tiny box in her hand. She lifted the top off and looked inside. Her eyes widened and she stared into the box with fascination. Diana reached her other hand into the box and grabbed the item. She pulled out a beautiful silver and black German cross, held by a necklace. The cross gently swayed as she held it by the necklace. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

Germany stepped closer to her. "May I?" he asked, holding his hand out. Diana placed the necklace in his hand. "Turn around," he told her. She did so and lifted her hair. Germany put the necklace around her neck and connected the two ends together behind her. The cross rested on her chest. She turned around for the others to see.

"Ve~ it looks so pretty on you!" Italy commented.

"Do you like it?" Germany asked.

"I love it," Diana said. "Danke, Vater."

"Look at the back of it," Germany said. Diana held the cross and flipped it over to see the back of it. Engraved on the back were the words: _"__Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit"_

"It will keep you safe, even when I'm not around," Germany said. Diana looked at her father and gave him a big smile. "I know it will," she said.

Germany smiled. They embraced each other in a hug and held the other tightly…until Prussia wrapped his arms around them and yelled, "GROUP HUG!" Italy smiled and came up from behind Germany and flung his arms over the three.

"Ve~ Come on Enzo!" Italy called over. Enzo hesitantly walked over and stood before the others. Diana lightly gripped his wrist and pulled him in.

Prussia escaped the group hug and yelled, "Time for cake! Hell yeah!" Like a little child, he ran into the next room. Germany sighed. "Italy, would you mind helping us with the cake?"

"Ve~! No problem, sir!" Italy ran into the next room, following Prussia.

Germany returned a look to the teens. "You two can stay here while we get the cake," he said.

"Okay, Vater," Diana said, smiling. Germany returned a smile and followed the other nations, leaving Diana and Enzo alone. Diana looked at Enzo with a smile. But Enzo looked at her with sad eyes.

"Are you okay?" Diana asked, concerned.

"Why…?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you have to go and sign up for that stupid army?"

"Enzo…? I…"

Enzo lifted his hand to his chest. "D-don't do this…Please? I-I need you here…with me."

Diana sighed. "You don't get it," she said. "I have to…for my father."

"He never asked you to do this…!" he said. "No one is! Just…just stay here…with me…" Enzo's breathing became very spaced out.

"Enzo?" Diana asked. "Are you…okay?"

Enzo fell to his shaky knees. He clenched the left side of his chest. Diana fell to his side and held him up. "Enzo?!" He collapsed on Diana. She caught him and held him in her arms.

"M-my chest…hurts…," Enzo was barely able to mutter.

"Shh," Diana hushed him. "Vater!" she called. "Come quick! Hurry!"

Enzo's sight was fading. The pain in his chest was unbearable. All his eyes could focus on was Diana's blurred face. Enzo weakly extended his hand out to Diana. Through his blurred eyes, he saw Diana's frightened face and her hand wrap around his. The last thing Enzo saw was the nations surrounding Diana and himself, and Diana holding him, saying something, but his hearing disappeared with the entrance of the darkness.

….

Diana held Enzo's hand as he slept in the hospital bed. She looked at Enzo, refusing to let herself cry. All sorts of wires and machines were attached to poor Enzo. The monitor reading his heartbeat sounded irregular and off beat. Enzo's parents were outside the hospital room, talking with the doctor about Enzo's health at the moment.

Enzo's heart was beginning to show signs of giving out. His heart will at some moments beat too slow or not at all for short periods of time. Eventually, these moments will get worse and will become an even more serious problem. There is no cure for this, but there is one way to save him: a heart transplant. But it isn't that simple. Not many families are willing to give their lost one's organs away in this time in the world, especially the heart. And heart transplants are very precise in this situation. The heart has to be fresh and the same exact same size as the recipient's old heart. Unfortunately, the hospital doesn't just have a spare, fresh, heart stashed away. So Enzo is stuck with an unhealthy heart until one happens to show up.

Germany opened the door and approached Diana, putting a hand on her shoulder and saying, "It's time to go."

Diana nodded, gripping Enzo's cold hand a little tighter. "I know what's really wrong with him," she whispered.

Germany looked at Diana with worried eyes.

Diana looked up to him and said in a low voice, "I broke his heart."

"…"

"He didn't want me to leave. It's my fault."

"It isn't your fault," he insisted. "It's…just one of those things that aren't in your control. Or anyone's control."

"…"

"It's time to go," Germany said. She nodded and stood from the chair, then leaned over and kissed Enzo on the forehead. She turned and walked away, fearing that this might have been the last time she will ever see him again.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

Diana was in line for the expected hair cut all soon-to-be-soldiers were to have. Long hair was not permitted in the army for neither male nor female soldier. Diana looked around and saw the surrounding women in line almost in tears. They obviously didn't want to lose most of their hair. They brushed their fingers through their hair for what they seemed to believe was the last time. Diana however stood still and kept a leveled head. _It's just hair_, she thought. _If anyone has to worry, it should be me…they don't have a hideous scar hidden by their hair…_

Germany and Prussia waited outside for the return of Diana. "Hey, West," Prussia said, tapping Germany's shoulder. "How much do you wanna bet they'll give her a hair cut like mine?"

Germany gave out an "Hmph," "They'll probably brush her hair back to make it look like mine," he said proudly.

Prussia rolled his eyes. "You don't know that."

"Well you don't know either."

Prussia grinned. "Bitch please! They have to give her my awesome haircut!"

People began to stare at the two brothers and their childish argument.

"It's more common for soldiers to have my hairstyle," Germany said.

"Ja, _men_ soldiers! My hair looks sexy on both men _and_ women! Kesese~!"

Germany sighed. "Whatever, bruder, I know I'm right." He noticed people staring. "What are you looking at?! Get back to work!" Everyone stopped staring and began to look busy.

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the tent where the haircuts were being given. Many people at one were talking (mainly women).

"The hell is going on in there?" Prussia asked.

The two brothers peeped their heads in the tent to see a crowd of people (again, mainly women) surrounding a particular person.

Diana suddenly found herself being worshiped by many women. They all stroked her long, smooth hair and began to say things like, "Don't get rid of it!" and "It's too beautiful!" and "Leave! For the sake of your beautiful hair! Don't let it get chopped off!" The crowd of people continued to stroke her hair, some even began to braid it.

Germany face-palmed himself. "Ugh, why are there so many women soldiers in my army?" he muttered to himself. Prussia couldn't help but point and laugh.

Diana laughed nervously and pushed herself through the crowd to the barber's chair. She sat herself down and sighed in relief.

"My, what beautiful hair you have," the barber told her. He pulled out a pair of sharp scissors. "It's a shame it has to come off."

"Just get it over with," she told him. She closed her eyes and heard the scissors cut the first strand of hair. She felt the hair fall on her shoulders and lap. With each cut, her head felt lighter.

"Well, that's…done," the man said in an odd tone of voice. Diana opened her eyes and saw all of the hair on her lap and on the ground. "Here," the barber said, holding out a small mirror.

She held the mirror in her hands and lifted it up. She saw her now short and man-like haircut. It looked so…different. She almost couldn't recognize herself. That is, until she saw her now exposed scar on her neck. That's when she realized…it really was herself looking back in the mirror. She played with her short hair for a moment, and then returned the mirror back to the man, who was obviously looking at her neck.

She stood from the chair and began her way out of the crowd. The few who was, just a moment ago, praising her beautiful hair, was now awkwardly staring at her. There was no hiding her scar now.

Just as she was approaching the exit, she was met by the last person she wanted to see.

"Diana? Ha! Nice cut!" Jaegar said, blocking Diana from the exit.

"Mein gott…" she muttered, rolling her eyes.

Jaegar already had the appropriate haircut and uniform. Why he was here, Diana had no clue. "What do you want?" she asked impatiently.

"Just wanted to say hi, jeez…" he said. He scratched the back of his head. "Actually, I kinda wanted to apologize for what happened a few months ago."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Ja…I realize what I did was really stupid…and you had every right to punch me in the face."

Diana laughed. "And punch you in the gut and knock you off your feet and then insult you," she said loudly (on purpose).

"Yeah, yeah…So…apology excepted?" He asked, holding out his hand for a shake.

"You know what?" Diana asked. "You live and forgive." She reached out and shook his hand. But she looked at him angrily and said, "But I don't forget. And I will never forget what you did to Enzo."

"Y-yeah, right. So, how is he anyways?"

Diana looked down. "He's fine," she lied.

"Oh, alright, then." Jaegar looked at his watch. "Scheisse, I have to go," he said. Jaegar blushed. "Hey, can we…you know…get together one da…"

"Hell no."

Jaegar laughed nervously. "R-Right. Well…later…," he said as he turned around and ran off to do whatever it was he had to do. But just as he turned, he looked at her neck…and gave it the oddest look…

She sighed and walked outside, where she saw her father and uncle standing there. Their faces lit up at the sight of the new Diana.

"Look, I told you, West! Her hair looks like mine!" Prussia said, rubbing his hands into Diana's hair.

"Ja," Germany said. "But if you pull it back like this," Germany brushed her hair back to look like his. "See, now it looks like mine!"

"Well, it was meant to look like _this_!" Prussia brushed her hair down.

"It would look more professional like this." Germany brushed it back again.

It was obvious that they were just messing with her now. Diana felt a little embarrassed, being treated like a child in public, and at a military base nonetheless. But deep down, she knew she might not get another chance to fool around with them like this for a long time. Diana smiled and went along with it. And the entire time, neither of them looked at her scar.

The days to follow would be some of the worst days of Diana's life. She was placed into a group of soldiers and was trained until the breaking point each day, from 0500 to 2100 hours, (Military hours for 5:00 am to 9:00 pm.). Some days, she wanted to breakdown and cry or give up. But she didn't. She wasn't doing this for herself anymore. She was doing this for her father, uncle, and Enzo. Everyday after training, she would write letters to Enzo, in hopes that he would one day wake up and read them.

After six months of intense training, it was finally time to go onto the battleground. Troops were to launch an attack at six in the morning…

On Austria.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 33

Diana held her submachine gun tightly as the troops wandered through the silent battlefield. She was finally on the battleground. She was finally going to do something for her country…her father. The troops following her and the troops in front of her were as silent as she was. The plan was to strike nearby Austrian troops, who were just recovering from a previous battle. They were to take them by surprise and eliminate as many Austrians as possible.

Suddenly shots fired from everywhere. She fell to the ground and prepared her gun. At only 16 years old, she was already an ideal soldier. She was quick to think and fast on her feet. She had accepted the fact that it was a possibility that she could die, a quality not many can accomplish in only six months training.

This was the moment where Diana made her first kill. She spotted a lone Austrian soldier and took aim. Before she knew it, the man fell to the ground, and did not come back up. Didn't even move. She shot another. And another. With each bullet she sent out of her gun, a piece of her sanity left with it, knowing she was ending lives.

Despite their tries, the German troops found themselves completely outnumbered. The Austrian troops somehow must have known about the attack and sent in reinforcements of younger, fresher, and stronger troops. The German troops were defeated. The ones that were not killed were taken in as prisoners of war. Among those thirty or so prisoners was Diana.

…

"Sir! There has been news about the troops sent out to Austria!" A young man barged through the door with papers in his hands. He had just interrupted a meeting with Germany, his boss, and a few other nations and their bosses. The man held the papers out to Germany's boss. He gave him a salute and left the room immediately.

Germany's boss read the papers carefully. Germany knew that Diana was a part of that attack. He had prayed and pleaded that she would return safe when she left for her first mission. He tapped his fingers on the table nervously as his boss read the papers.

Germany's boss's eyebrows lifted. He looked to Germany and shook his head. "They were defeated," he said.

"D-Did they retreat?!" Germany asked, nervously.

"No. They were killed. There are a few survivors, but they are prisoners of Austria now."

"How many?"

"…It says here twenty-seven German bodies were not found."

"…"

"The names of the bodies are also listed here," Germany's boss held out the papers to Germany. He snatched the papers away and looked at each name. There was no Diana Beilschmidt written anywhere.

Germany sighed. "Where are they?" he asked.

"We still don't know."

"When can we send out a search party?"

His boss was silent.

"Well?!"

"Ludwig, we don't have enough money to send out a search party. We need to keep the rest of our soldiers as they are. There is no use in sending them out to get a few lost soldiers. They are as good as dead."

Germany slammed his fist on the table. "We have to!" he demanded. "My daughter is still alive! There is a chance we can still…!"

"SHUT UP!" his boss snapped. "Your "daughter" is just another soldier now! She is nothing more than a pawn now! …I'm sure she knew that long before she went out into the battlefield. And you should have too."

Germany began to grind his teeth together, desperate to hold back angry and nervous tears. He balled his hands into fists so tight, his knuckles were turning white.

"I'll send out a search party."

Heads lifted and searched the room for whoever spoke those words. America stood from his chair and repeated the words, "I'll send out a search party for the lost soldiers."

Germany and America locked eyes. After years of hatred for each other, why would America do that for him?

"Why?" Germany asked.

America smiled. "Why? Because I'm a hero, man! Ha ha ha!"

"You're just as poor as me, America," Germany said. "Even with the two of us combined, we couldn't afford…"

"I'll help to ve~!" Italy stood and raised his fist up.

"Italy…," Germany whispered. Italy smiled.

"I will help as well, if that is okay with you," Japan said as he rose from his seat. "I feel as though I haven't helped you at all throughout the war. I suppose now is my chance to redeem myself." The Netherlands stood as well, giving Germany an approving nod.

Suddenly, the whole room was on their feet. England, the Nordics, America, Japan, the Italy brothers, Spain and the Netherlands were all standing for him.

Germany looked at everyone, speechless. "…I…I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything at all then," Italy said with a smile. "We know you've changed! We're happy to help!"

"…Thank you," Germany muttered. "Thank you all."

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** I forgot to mention this earlier, but, as most of you know, school has started again. =_= So that means chapters might be posted less often, so please excuse this. I'll continue to work hard (because I am a slave to my laptop :P), so please be patient if I don't post a chapter for a while. ^^"**


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 34

*****AURTHOR'S NOTE: **

** Just a heads up, this is kind of a gruesome chapter, and so will a few chapters to come…So be prepared.**

"Germany," Netherlands said as he entered the room with the other nations. They were all devising a plan to save the lost soldiers captured by the Austrian army, but more importantly, to save Diana. The only problem was they didn't know where they were.

Netherlands approached Germany, who was looking at a map of Austria with Spain and the Italy brothers.

"Ja? Did you find out anything?" Germany asked.

"I just got off the phone with Canada."

The room fell silent. All of the nations stopped what they were doing and looked at Netherlands.

"He said…that he is at the prison where the soldiers are being kept…with Russia and Austria. So far they haven't harmed any of them. But he heard Russia and Austria mention they might interrogate a few of the soldiers."

"Did he see Diana?" Germany asked, nervously.

He nodded. "Yes. She seemed shaken and slightly scratched up. But other than that, she was in a descent state."

Germany nodded.

"He gave me the location of the prison and he is expecting us. He didn't tell Austria or Russia." Netherlands pointed to the map where the location of the prisoners was. Then the countries decided how many soldiers each would send out to retrieve them.

Then, Netherlands' phone rang in his pocket. He signaled everyone to quite down as he answered the phone.

"Yes?" he asked into the phone. "…Hm…? …I see…Yes, we will hurry…Thank you for telling me…Yes, they know…I'll tell them this too…" He looked at Germany. "…I'll be sure he knows…Just do what you can until we get there…Calm down Canada, it will be alright…Okay…bye." He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"What did he say?" America asked, knowing he had spoken to Canada.

Netherlands sighed. "I'm afraid…I have bad news. Austria recognized Diana…and has isolated her from the other soldiers."

"W-where did he take her?" Germany asked, his voice trembling.

"He didn't know," Netherlands told him. "All he knew was that Austria and Russia went to look at the soldiers and he spotted Diana. He removed her from the others and forced her into an isolated area in the prison."

"Did he harm her?"

"No…not yet. We have to hurry with our plan though…or it could be too late."

….

….

….

Diana's heart raced. The large men behind her held each of her arms tightly as they followed Austria. When she first saw Austria from behind the bars, she did everything she could to avoid looking at him. Despite it though, he saw her and pulled her out from the other dirty, tired soldiers.

Austria stopped in front of a door. He turned around and told the two large men something in Austrian. He opened the door and stepped aside. The men violently pushed Diana into the room and she fell to the ground. They lifted her back up and before she could even figure out what was happening, her hands were tied together and were suspended in the air by another rope hanging from the ceiling.

The two men left, leaving Diana in the same room with Austria, defenseless.

Austria looked at Diana with an evil grin, making Diana panic inside. Memories began to flood back into her mind. Austria turned his attention to the scar he gave her those years ago. He said, "That should have ended it. Why can't my plans go smoothly when they concern you?"

Diana said nothing.

"Well, it ends today," Austria said. He held a whip in his hands. At the ends of each of the leather strands were small, tiny hooks. Obviously a whip meant for torture.

"I've held in so much pain for so many years," he whispered. "It's time I let it out." He held the handle of the whip tightly as he walked behind Diana. She began to panic. She kicked and yelled and spun herself around. Austria ripped her jacket and bullet proof vest, leaving her back exposed.

"W-what are you doing?! Let me go!" Diana screamed.

Austria took a large step back and lifted back his hand with the whip. He lunged his arm out and the whip cracked loudly against her flesh.

Diana screamed in utter agony. Her whole body tensed up and she grinded her teeth together. Blood trickled down her back from the open wound. Austria repeated the process and the sound of leather cracking against skin echoed through the empty room again, followed by Diana's scream.

Austria walked in front of Diana and lifted her trembling head up with his hand. He looked deep into her teary eyes.

"…W-w…Why…?" Diana asked weakly.

"Nations should not raise humans," he stated plainly.

Diana mustered up the strength to speak. "W…What do y-you know…?" she asked. "My fa-father is the best…father anyone…could a-ask for…!"

"It's not him I have a problem with, it's you." Austria gave Diana a disgusted look.

"I-I never did…anything to y-you!"

Austria slapped her with the back of his hand. "Be quiet. You don't know what I've been through…!"

Diana growled at him. She spat in his face, sending spit into his eye. He grunted in disgust and wiped his face. "You little…," he muttered under his breath. He lifted his hand, preparing to slap her again. She braced herself for impact, but found Austria just staring at her.

"You look so much like him," he whispered.

"Wh…What…?" she asked.

Austria gave her a stern look. "I'm going to kill you…so I suppose I'll tell you."

He paused. Then said, "It happened long before the war. I took him in; much like Germany did with you…He was an orphan on the streets. I only felt pity for him at the time…but it grew into…something else."

He smiled…a smile Diana had never seen on him before. It wasn't an evil smile, but a happy one. "He started to call me Papa…," he continued. "He'd ask to…play games with him." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I kept him in secret. No one knew of him but myself…" His face grew serious. "I fed him…I bathed him…I clothed him…I taught him everything I ever knew…I even taught him how to play the piano like myself…"

His voice grew tense. "And what does he do?! He stabs me in the back and leaves me! HE BETRAYED ME! AFTER ALL I DID FOR HIM!"

Diana became more frightened. "L…Listen…I-I'm not him…!" she pleaded. "I-I would never do anything…like that to my father…!"

"Germany isn't your damn father, he is a nation. He was never meant to be a father…Neither was I…" More tears began to roll from his eyes. "And now I've learned that. You will too."

Austria walked back to behind Diana. He held the whip out and said, "The human body can't survive no more than a few hours of this kind of torture…"

"P-Please..d..don't…," Diana pleaded.

"You know," Austria said. "That's exactly what I said to him…before he betrayed me." Austria cracked the whip against Diana's bare back, making her scream.

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Ugh…Friggan' school! I….I just wanna write, man! **

** Yes, you probably hate me now because of this chapter… =_= Well, man up and keep reading! …Please…? TwT J-just keep reading! Trust me, I know what I'm doing.**

** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.*****


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 35

Diana struggled to breath. She had screamed and cried until her throat was dry as a desert. She was hurt, bruised, _broken_. Austria stood before her, but she didn't even have the energy to look up at him.

"You're strong, I'll give you that," he said. He held a gun up to her head. "I thought you would have at least passed out an hour ago…But here you are." He cocked the gun. "I've had enough of this."

Diana muttered something weakly.

"What?"

"Einigkeit…und…Recht und…Freiheit…," she whispered.

"How cute," he said. He continued to hold up the gun to her head.

There was a knock at the door behind him. "Austria, I need to speak with you!"

Austria growled. "N-Not now, Russia, I am in the middle of something important…"

"Well, be hurrying up, da?"

"A-alright," Austria said. He returned his attention to his gun pointed at Diana's head. He looked at the gun nervously. It began to shake in his hand. Diana managed to slightly lift her head up to look at him. She gave him the most dirty, angry look she could.

"Ja, h-h…hurry up, A…Austria," she mocked.

Austria gulped.

"Austria…!" Russia called from behind the door. "You are coming, da?"

Austria sighed and placed his gun down. He turned quickly away from Diana and left the room, the door slamming behind him. Footsteps could be heard walking away from the other side.

Diana let out a silent sigh and let her head hang over. Her back felt like it was on fire and her hands and arms were numb from being suspended in the air for so long. Her eyes felt too heavy to keep open any longer. She shut them and found herself falling asleep.

…

…

…

Canada looked around as he snuck down the hallway (as if anyone was going to see him though). He held a small, brown bag in his hand. He approached the door and took one last glance down each side of the hall before entering.

He saw the girl barely suspended in the air by ropes, unconscious. He closed the door behind him quietly and approached her. He gently placed his hand against her cheek.

Diana's eyes bolted open and she flinched.

"It's okay," Canada said, slightly startled. "I won't hurt you." He reached his hand into the brown bag and pulled out a bright red apple. He held it out to her face. "You must be hungry, eh?" he asked in his whisper-like voice.

She stared at the apple doubtfully.

"It isn't poisoned if that's what you're thinking," Canada said. He brought the apple to his own face and took a small nibble. "See?" He reached the apple back out to her, where she then took a weak bite out of it.

He put the apple back in the bag and reached for something else. When he pulled out a small knife, Diana whimpered and flinched. "Shh. It's okay," Canada said. He reached over her head and sliced away at the rope that bounded her. The knife cut through the rope and Diana plummeted to the ground. Canada caught her just in time and let her down slowly.

She lay down on the ground, almost lifelessly. He supported her gently in his arms. He looked at her and said, "I can't stay here long…But don't worry, your Papa is coming to get you."

"…P-Pa…pa?"

"Yeah, Germany, Italy…everyone…They're coming to get you."

"How…do you…?"

"It's a long story…But…they are coming soon, so I can't stay too long…"

Diana nodded.

"…I'm sorry…for what he did to you," Canada said. "I don't know why he's doing this…but…you don't deserve it."

Canada removed his jacket and draped it over Diana's bloody back and let it cover her like a blanket. He looked at her, and something caught his attention. A German cross, slightly stained with her blood, hung around her neck. He held it in his hand.

"It's pretty," he said, using his thumb to wipe away the blood.

"My f-father gave it…to me…for my birthday," she said, trying to smile.

Suddenly, there was yelling and gunshots sounding from the other side of the door. Diana clenched Canada's jacket tightly in her trembling hands.

"They're here," he whispered. He laid Diana on the ground and stood. "I-I have to leave now," he said. "Don't worry, they'll find you." He ran to the door, but stopped when Diana said, "Sir…?"

He turned around. "Y-yes?"

"Do you…really think…America…s-sent that bomb…?"

Canada was slightly taken back by the question. He sighed and said, "I don't even know anymore. This war is all my fault…If I hadn't overreacted that day…"

More gunshots and men yelling was heard from outside. Canada gave Diana one last look, then opened the door and disappeared behind it.

…

…

Germany and America stood back to back, shooting down Russian and Austrian soldiers. There was only one thing on Germany's mind: Find Diana. Germany looked around and saw a large prison cell full of German troops. Germany spotted Japan standing fairly close to the cell. "Japan!" he called, trying to get his attention. Japan looked to Germany, prepared for orders. "Get those troops out of there! We need all the help we can get!" Germany pointed to the men (and few women) behind the bars. "HAI!" Japan replied. He rushed to the cell and did as he was told.

"America! Follow me!" Germany ordered, and then began to run down a nearby hallway. America ran after him, muttering, "I'm the hero…YOU should be following ME…"

Then, the two spotted Canada as he exited a room cautiously. Canada turned around and saw them. He gasped and fled.

"Hey! Wait!" America called. He ran out from behind Germany and began to chase after him. "Let's follow him!" America said. Germany nodded in agreement. He followed close behind America in pursuit of Canada. Germany glanced at the door Canada just left, but gave it no second thought and continued to follow America down the hall, unaware that Diana was in there.

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Yes, this chapter is short. But be prepared to read a lot for the next chapter. It will be a long one! :D **


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

The Netherlands raced around the chaos of the battle, trying to find any sign of Diana. The other soldiers have already been freed, but they still haven't found Diana. He spotted a suspicious hallway not too far away. He thought that was his best chance of finding her.

He dodged through the flying bullets and ran to the safety of the hall, shooting down any enemy in his path.

He leaned against the wall, still holding his gun out. He looked down the hall and saw no one coming towards his direction. When the coast was clear, he made a run for it.

His boots echoed though the hall with each step. He ran down the hall, passing by a few doors, but thought nothing of them. Just as he passed one on his left, however, he heard the door click. He came to a stop and leaned himself against the wall, right next to the slowly opening door.

The door opened completely. Netherlands could hear the short steps of the person's feet scooting across the floor. He readied his gun and prepared to jump out in front of the person on the other side of the door. He took in a deep breath and jumped in front of the doorway, holding his gun out.

The barrel barely tapped Diana's forehead. She was too weak to even react though. She already used all her energy to get off of the ground and walked to the door. She was slightly hunched over and her knees shaking, struggling to keep herself up. She had her arms crossed over her chest, keeping Canada's jacket pressed against herself. Her eyes seemed lifeless and her skin was pale. She seemed very zombie-like.

"D-Diana…!" The Netherlands lowered his gun. Just as the barrel of the gun was removed from her head, Diana saw The Netherlands's familiar face. She sighed in relief and smiled as she collapsed. Netherlands quickly set his gun down and leaned forward to catch her. She landed in his arms.

"D-Diana, look at me," he said, holding her head up. She reopened her eyes and saw Netherlands's concerned face.

"H…Hey," she whispered lightly. Netherlands couldn't help but smile. "Hey, friend." He said. "We're going to get you out of here, okay?" She nodded.

He lifted her up to her feet and placed her arm over his shoulder. Diana let out a soft groan as her back moved. Netherlands saw some of her blood seeping through the jacket she was wearing.

_This looks like Canada's jacket_, he thought.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie. He pressed a button and lifted it close to his mouth. "Germany, do you read me?" he asked. Diana looked up, her eyes widened and suddenly more lively at the sound of her father's name. There was a pause until a reply came from the devise.

"Ja, I read you, Netherlands," Germany's voice said.

"I've got Diana, let's get the hell out of here," Netherlands said. There was a slightly longer pause. Then he said, "Thank gott…Roger that, Netherlands. Make sure everyone else gets out too."

"Understood," Netherlands said. He shoved the walkie-talkie back into his pocket and picked up his gun. Keeping Diana's arm over his shoulder, he made his way down the hall again.

He returned to the continuing chaos at the entrance of the prison. Guns were still firing, men were still falling, and nations were still fighting,

"Everybody out!" Netherlands commanded his allies. "Retreat now!" Almost instantly soldiers and the nations that came along on the rescue mission began to retreat. The first one out of sight, of course, was Italy and Romano and their soldiers.

But there was still no sign of Germany or America. He looked around and spotted one German soldier making his way out.

"Hey!" Netherlands called over. He grabbed the soldier's attention and he pushed his way through the sea of people to him.

"Get her out of here," Netherlands commanded the soldier, handing Diana over to him.

"Yes, sir," he said. He put Diana's arm over his shoulder and held her up. As soon as Diana was in the care of the soldier, Netherlands ran in the opposite direction in search of Germany and America.

Diana felt herself being shifted over to someone else. She looked at the soldier and (unfortunately) recognized him.

"J-Jaegar?"

"Hm? …Oh, shit, Diana is that you?!" Diana rolled her eyes. "It is you! W-What did they do to you?!" he asked, still running.

"Hmph," was all she could form from her mouth. Then more shots were sounded and retreating soldiers began to fall. Suddenly the two teenage soldiers were face to face with an Austrian solder, pointing a gun at Jaegar.

Jaegar was petrified and didn't move. Diana forced all her weight on him, pushing him to the side, just as the Austrian pulled the trigger, with the barrel of the gun pointed at her chest.

…

Netherlands was, yet again, bolting down the hall. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the walkie-talkie.

"Germany, do you read me?!"

"…"

"Germany, where the hell are you?!"

"…"

"Germany!"

"…I read you…"

"Where are you?"

"I'm on the way now," Germany said.

"Is America there with you?" The Netherlands asked.

Germany sighed. "Yes, we are coming down the hall now."

Netherlands looked up and saw Germany and America turning the corner and running toward his direction. He stopped and waited for the two to catch up with him. Once they caught up, he ran beside them as they made for their retreat.

"What the hell took you two so long?" Netherlands asked, angrily.

"We saw Canada coming down this hall and tried to stop him," Germany said. "Right when you called me, we lost him. Then America decided to keep searching for him." He gave America a look. America just looked away.

"Where is Diana?" Germany asked.

"I handed her over to a German soldier as they were retreating," Netherlands said. "She should be safe now."

All of the soldiers and prisoners were nowhere in sight, they had all escaped with the nations. America, Germany, and The Netherlands were the last ones to approach the exit. But suddenly, standing between them and the exit was a figure. A nation. The three stopped and saw a man in their path. Germany's face grew a disgusted look.

"_France_," Germany growled. France stood by himself between them and the door. His face was blank, but kept his eyes on Germany.

Memories of what France did to his city ran though Germany's head, making him down right aggravated.

"France," he repeated. "Get out of the way, before I…!"

He didn't even finish his threat before France stood to the side, still having his eyes locked on Germany and ignoring the other two nations.

"I came here as back up for Austria," France said. "But…when I arrived…I saw…"

"You saw what?" Germany questioned fiercely.

"Diana…She was…"

"She was _what_?"

"…I didn't shoot the Austrian in time…"

"What?"

"An Austrian soldier…shot Diana."

Germany's heart sank. "W-what…?"

"She pushed another soldier out of the way…saving his life…She is still alive, though…! Her condition is very bad however…"

Germany sighed. He approached France in an angry matter. When he was face to face with him, he asked, "Why are you telling me this? You're my enemy. You're working for that Austrian bastard."

France smiled a sad smile. "I don't want you to lose her…Like I did Jeanne."*

Germany's eyes widened. He looked to the floor. "I see," he muttered.

France put his hand on Germany's shoulder. "Go to her," he said. "They took her to a hospital in Italy."

"T-Thanks," he said. Germany turned around and looked at America and Netherlands. "Let's go," he told them. They both nodded and followed Germany.

…..

The three nations were flown to Italy by helicopter. The entire ride there, Germany was silent, concerned about Diana, wondering if she was still alive. America and Netherlands tried to assure him that she was fine, but he was too lost in thought to listen.

The helicopter landed in Italy and the three were taken directly to the hospital Diana and the other soldiers were discharged to. The hospital was littered with several wounded soldiers, waiting to be treated. Luckily for Germany and his allies, this was a small battle and there were obviously not that many casualties. Germany waited impatiently in the waiting room, pacing back and forth nervously.

"Bruder!" Prussia entered the waiting room and spotted his slightly bruised-up brother. Prussia approached Germany and said, "Are you alright?! What happened?!"

Germany avoided eye contact with his brother. "They got her out of there," he said. "But…France told me she was shot."

"France told you that?!" he yelled. "Is Diana okay?!"

"I don't know…"

"Germanyyy~!" a crying Italy called out. He entered the room and planted his face into Germany's chest, crying. Italy was slightly scratched up from the battle, but other than that, he looked fine…besides the fact he was in tears.

"I heard everything…!" he sobbed. "I heard what Austria did to her…!"

Germany pushed Italy off of his chest. He looked into Italy's brown eyes that he secretly adored. "W-what did Austria do to her?"

Italy sniffed and tilted his head slightly. "N-No one t-told you?" Italy asked.

Germany just stared at Italy.

"He hurt her…badly," Italy said, wiping away a few tears. "…On her back…Her back is c-covered in scars…"

Germany felt his knees become weak. He quickly sat in a chair before he fell.

"G-Germany…?!" Italy asked. He sat in the chair next to Germany, putting his delicate hand on his arm. Germany looked up at the touch.

"Italy…"

Then Romano came bursting through the door, pissed off as usual. "Little brother, quit running away from me, or I swear I'll…!" Romano stopped talking and saw the pain in Germany's eyes. "Oh," he said and looked away.

Following Romano was a heard of nations…The nations that worked so hard to get Diana back. Some of them were scratched up, bruised, and bloody, but not seriously hurt. They all looked worn out, but they filled up the entire waiting room and waited with Germany.

About an hour had pass by now. Italy had fallen asleep on Germany's shoulder while Romano slept on Italy's shoulder. But Germany was too anxious to sleep. He had to give himself something to do, so he started looking around at the other nations in the room.

Britain and America had fallen asleep on one another's shoulders. But it looked as though America had been crying just as he fell asleep…

Sweden and Finland were quietly talking amongst themselves about something. Sweden brushed his hand against his "wife's" face, making him blush and smile.

Germany looked at his shoulder and saw Italy snoozing away quite peacefully. He lifted his hand and reached it out towards Italy's face. He was about to brush his cheek like Sweden did to Finland…but decided not to…He placed his hand back down and blushed, thinking that was a stupid idea.

He looked around some more and saw Spain and Prussia talking. It was obvious that they were missing France. Japan was in the corner of the room, politely minding his own business, but obviously concerned. Outside, Netherlands could be seen through the glass door smoking a cigarette. As for the rest of the nations, they seemed to be either be struggling to stay awake, or already passed out.

There was total silence. The only noises Germany could hear were his own heartbeat, Italy's quiet snoring, and the clock ticking away on the wall, passing the moments that Germany was desperately wanting to end.

The opening of the door grabbed hold of everyone's attention. Sleepy heads turned and awoken. Even the Netherlands heard the door from outside.

There stood a nurse with a clipboard pressed against herself. She lifted it up and looked at the papers. "Friends and relatives of Diana Beilschmidt?" she called.

Everyone in the room stood to their feet.

** ***AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** …HOLY…ROMAN…EMPIRE…That chapter…was long. It's just…I've noticed that my chapters were very short…and with school... I need to start squeezing it all together…I'll try not to rush the rest of the story like I sort of did here…**

** Okay…so when France said: "Like I did Joanne," he was referring to Joan of Arc. You don't know who she is, or what she did…Google her…or pay more attention in History class. lol In my fanfic, I'm suggesting that France was like a father to her. **

** I hope this chapter was good enough to please the fans. ^^" **

** And YES, I **_**do**_** like SuFin, Gotta problem with it? XD*****


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 37

The nurse blinked and said nervously, "J-Just family then." Everyone but Germany and Prussia sat down. "If you will please come with me." She turned around and walked back through the doors. Just at Germany stepped forward to follow the nurse, he stopped and turned around. He held his hand out to Italy. Italy looked at him, confused.

"I want you…to come with me," Germany said. "You _are_ her uncle." Italy looked at Romano, who nodded with a nervous smile. Italy turned his head back to Germany and nodded. He reached his hand out to Germany's and stood up. He followed close behind Germany and Prussia as they left the waiting room.

The three followed the nurse into a hallway. She lead them to a man (obviously a doctor) standing outside of a door. She approached the man and said to him, "This is Beilschmidt's…family." She handed over the clipboard to him and walked away.

The doctor flipped though the papers for a while, leaving Prussia, Germany, and Italy awkwardly standing there. The doctor lowered the clipboard and looked at the nations. He sighed and shook his head.

"If there is such thing as luck…your kid has it," he said.

"Y-you mean…she is going to be alright?" Germany asked.

"Yes, she will. While the injuries on her back were painful, and could have been fatal, with today's technology in medicine, it wasn't anything we couldn't fix." He paused. "…You know…the human body can only bear 45 Del, or…units of pain…She must have felt about…50 at the time."

"What…happened?"

"From what we can tell, it looks like scars from a whip, probably meant for a means of torture…Or in her case, it was probably meant to kill her. She was whipped so many times, it even broke through the muscles in her back."

Germany tightened his hands into fists and grinded his teeth together. But then something popped up in his mind. "W-wait…! I heard she was shot! What about…that…?"

The doctor smiled…and almost laughed. He walked over to a door and pointed at it. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Germany looked at Prussia. Prussia smiled and put his hand on his shoulder. "You should go first. Don't worry…we'll be right out here."

Germany nodded. "Danke, Bruder." He looked at Italy and smiled gently. Italy returned a tearful smile.

He turned away and faced the door. Behind that door…was his daughter…He hasn't seen her since the day her real training began six months ago. Germany knew that she must have worked so hard to get there and to finally do something for her country…her father…It crushed Germany to know that after all this time, they would be reunited in a hospital room.

He placed his hand on the cold doorknob. _What kind of state is she in? Will she ever be the same again? Will she hate me for letting her into the army in the first place? _These questions raced through Germany's head as he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

And there she was…sitting _upright_ of all things in the hospital bed. Her entire torso and back were wrapped up in bandages like some kind of mummy. She was holding something in her lap and looking down at it. Her short, slightly messy hair covered the side of her face, hiding it from Germany's vision. It was clear, however, that she seemed very interested in whatever she was holding.

The sound of the door opening caught Diana's attention. Her head lifted up. She looked in the direction of the door, expecting another doctor or nurse or something…But when she saw Germany, her Vater, she gasped.

The two stared at each other for the longest time, almost as if they couldn't recognize each other. They both seemed so different since the last time they were together for some reason, especially Diana.

Finally, Diana broke the silence. "Vatti," she whispered. Germany ran to her side and kneeled down next to the bed. She smiled at him and whispered, "I missed you, Vatti…" She sounded just like she did when she was a little girl.

Diana lowered her head and landed it on Germany's chest and buried her face in his jacket. Germany let the tears he had kept inside for the longest time out. He wrapped his arms over her head and held her against him. He wanted so desperately to hug her and hold her more tightly, but he knew that would hurt her tender and scarred back.

"I missed you too, dear," he cried. "So badly…" He pulled himself away to look at his daughter's face. For too long he had gone without seeing her smile. And though it was a weak smile now, it was much better than a lifeless one.

"How…are you feeling?" he asked her.

"…A little better now," she said. "I just feel a little tired right now…"

Germany smiled and brushed her hair with his fingers. "I'm sure you are," he said. He noticed something shine in the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw something glimmering in Diana's hands. "What's this?" he asked.

Diana grinned and lifted her hands out with the object to Germany. It was the necklace with the German cross Germany had given her for her birthday. But…there was a bullet lodged in the middle of the cross…

"I…don't really remember what happened," Diana said, putting the necklace in his hands. "I felt a…sharp pain in my chest after I pushed Jaegar out of the way…After that, I kind of blacked out."

Germany clinched the cross tightly in his hand. He picked at the bullet with his finger, but it wouldn't budge.

Diana yawned loudly. She looked at Germany with sleepy, baggy eyes. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and said, "I'm tired…"

Germany put the cross in his pocket. He stroked her hair and said, "I know. You should get some sleep."

Diana nodded. "The doctor said I have to sleep on my side…not my back."

"Okay." Germany helped Diana slowly ease to her side and lie down. He pulled the covers over her body up to her shoulder. "I'll be right outside, okay? When you wake up, we can talk some more."

Diana nodded and closed her sleepy eyes. She sighed and fell right to sleep with a smile on her face. Germany smiled, whipping a tear from his face. He kissed her forehead and stood up, making his way to the door.

Germany closed the door behind him quietly. Italy and Prussia were still there, but the doctor had left. Italy and Prussia lifted their heads and looked at Germany, concerned.

"W-well?" Prussia asked.

Germany smiled. "She is going to be alright, I think."

Italy sighed deeply, pressing his hand on his heart.

"What about the gun shot?" Prussia asked.

Germany reached into his pocket. He held his closed hand out to Prussia. He looked at it confused, but Prussia held his hand out. Germany opened his hand and the cross dropped in his brother's hand. Italy looked over Prussia's shoulder and looked at the necklace in his hand.

"Damn," Prussia said. "…We should friggan frame it!"


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 38

Prussia left and returned to the waiting room to tell the other nations Diana would be okay. Their celebrating could be heard from the hall. Germany insisted that Italy go too, but he wouldn't hear of it. He wanted to stay with Germany.

"Hey…Italy?" Germany asked.

"Ve~?"

"Uh…"

"…? Germany? Why are you so red?" Italy laughed.

"I-I'm not blushing…! I'm…just really tired, is all…"

"Germany."

"…Ja…?"

Italy smiled sweetly. "I like you too."

"W-wha…?"

"That's what you're trying to say, right? That you like me?"

Germany looked down and nodded nervously. A little bead of sweat dripped down from the side of his face.

"T-that's okay…because I think I like you too, Germany!"

Germany looked up. "R-really?" he asked.

Italy nodded. "Really!"

Germany smiled and scratched the back of his head. He laughed and said, "That's…good."

"So, can I call you Ludwig from now on? You know, instead of just Germany…?"

He nodded. "I can call you Feliciano?"

"Si!" Italy looked down at Germany's side. He reached and grasped Germany's hand in his lightly. He held his hand and swayed it side to side and smiled brightly at Germany. He smiled back and held Italy's hand back.

…

The door opened and caught Germany and Italy's attention. The doctor walked out from behind the door. He looked at Germany and said, "She is awake now, and wishes to see you." He looked at Italy. "You may go too if you wish."

Germany asked Italy, "Do you?"

"Of course!" he said, nodding. The doctor opened the door for them and allowed them to enter.

"Vater! Uncle Italy!" Diana was still lying on her side when they entered the room. When she saw them, she tried to lift herself up to greet them. "Ah..!" Pain shot her back and her arms gave out, making her land back on her side.

"Don't rush yourself!" Germany said. "We aren't going anywhere."

"Ja…" she said with a sigh. "Would you help me up?"

Germany nodded. He pulled the covers off of her and gently raised her up. She groaned as she rose. She gripped Germany's shirt tightly and planted her face in his shoulder.

She finally sat herself up and exposed her upper part of her body, still wrapped up in bandages.

She looked over Germany's shoulder. "Uncle Italy…?" Germany turned his head and saw Italy, staring at Diana with his hands covering his mouth and tears forming at his eyes.

"D…D…" he tried to speak without crying, but nothing came out.

"Uncle Italy…"

"Y-you're…hurt," he whispered.

Diana looked at herself. "Ja…I am…"

Italy sniffled. "I wanna hug you…and hold you…but I might hurt you…"

She looked down and nodded sadly. She tried to smile and said, "Yeah, my back hurts a lot right now…Even if I just move my arms a little, my back… They gave me pain killers, but I don't feel much of a difference."

"Diana," Germany sat on the edge of the bed. "If you need to…talk about what happened…we are right here to listen."

"…He doesn't want to kill me."

"What?"

Diana looked directly at Germany. "Austria. He doesn't want to kill me. I saw it in his eyes, Vater. He had the chance…He is trying to make himself believe he has to kill me. It sounds crazy… But I think he is in more pain than I am."

Germany and Italy stared at Diana, obviously confused.

"You don't have to believe me…" She laughed. "I wouldn't believe me either."

"Nein, dear," Germany said, smiling at his daughter. "If you truly believe that, we do too." Italy nodded in agreement.

"Alright," she said, not totally trusting what he said. She knew they couldn't just agree with that so quickly.

From behind Italy, the doctor poked his head into the room and said, "You have two more visitors." His head disappeared from view as Prussia and the Netherlands entered the hospital room.

"Diana!" Prussia yelled, running to her side. "My awesome niece!" He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Mein gott, I'm so glad you're here and breathing!"

"Uncle Prussia, are you crying too?" she asked smiling brightly….The smile all the nations worked so hard to return…it was finally back.

"You had the whole waiting room in tears," Netherlands said from the back of the room.

"The whole…waiting room?" she questioned.

"Yes, when Prussia came back to tell us you'd be alright…"

"Wait," Diana interrupted. " 'Us'? Who are you talking about?"

"The nations that came together to save you….and the others that were imprisoned by Austria."

Diana's jaw dropped. "T-They did that…? To save me?"

He nodded.

She looked away. "Thank you," she muttered.

Germany was about to ask her if there was anything wrong, but there was another knock at the door. The doctor opened the door and asked, "May I speak with Mr. Beilschmidt, her father, outside?" Germany nodded and followed the doctor outside and shut the door behind him. The room fell very silent.

About a minute later, Germany returned. He made no eye contact with the other nations and walked straight to Diana. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered something. Diana's eyes widened and she nodded slowly.

Germany straightened back up and said to everyone else in the room, "I'm going to have to ask everyone here to leave."

"Why?" Prussia asked. "What's up…?" The other nations were just as confused.

"Come on," Germany said, grabbing his brother's arm and pulling him towards the door. Not sure what to do, Netherlands and Italy followed close behind.

The door closed, and Diana was alone. She sighed nervously and waited. She stared at the door, waiting for it to open again.

The handle of the door turned and the door creaked open. She saw a boot slip in the room from the other side of the door. Another one followed until the teen was completely in the room.

Jaegar locked eyes with Diana. Then he looked at her bandages. She noticed this and covered her body with the covers, looking away.

"Y-you…saved me," he said, walking closer to the bed. Diana continued to look away. "Why did you do that?" he asked. "You…could have died…You were already close to death…You shouldn't have done that…!" Jaegar began to tremble.

Diana remained silent.

"Why did you do that…? You don't even like me!"

Diana sighed. She glanced up and looked at Jaegar's face. "I…wasn't thinking…," she said. "I panicked…I thought it was the right thing to do…I had just gotten to the point that I wasn't concerned about myself anymore."

Jaegar looked down.

"I already felt dead," she continued. "I thought I might as well do something for someone before I died." She smiled shamefully.

"But…you weren't going to die…"

"Jaegar, look at me," she said, pointing to her bandaged body. "If you had gone through what I did, you would have…" The memories of what happened to her flooded in her brain. With the thoughts came the painful stinging sensation on her back. She groaned silently from the pain, but held it in.

"Well," Jaegar said, clearing his throat and blushing. "I really should be saying thank you."

Diana looked up.

"You did save me after all. So…thank you."

"I don't want you to thank me," she said, sadly. "I just can't accept your thanks."

"Why?"

"…" She looked away and said nothing. She bit her lower lip, resisting tears.

"Diana…"

She took in a deep breath. "I owe too many thanks to too many people right now. I just can't accept a thank you if I didn't do anything."

"But you did do something!" he said. "Y-you signed up for the army, you defended your nation, you went out into the battlefield, and you risked your life for someone else's! You do deserve thanks!"

"…"

He sighed. "I…I have to go…I'll visit you some more when I get the chance, alright?"

She nodded.

"Well…bye." He looked at the floor and left the room, shutting the door behind him. When he was back in the hall, he saw the nations looking at him. Germany's and Prussia's eyes seemed to stand out the most to Jaegar. He gave Germany a salute and Germany returned one to him. Prussia however stared at him angrily. Jaegar tried not to look at him and went down the opposite side of the hall.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 39

Diana began to recover slowly, but surely. Everything was painful for her, however. Just for her to sit up in the bed was an excruciating chore. Her back pained her constantly and restricted her from simple tasks. She couldn't even receive a simple hug from her father or uncles. Every day Diana struggled with recovery and rehabilitation from the wounds on her back. Today however Germany had some good news for Diana.

"Guess what?" Germany asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. Behind him, a few nurses were preparing to replace her bandages with some new ones.

"What?" she asked.

"After this," he smiled brightly. "I'm taking you back home to my country, back home."

Diana smiled brightly for the first time in a long while. "Really?"

He nodded. "Though you will have to take check-ups at the hospital in Berlin…"

Diana thought about that for a moment. "Wait…Isn't that where…?"

"Ja…Enzo is in that hospital."

"How is he?" she asked. "Is he okay? Is he recovering…? Is he…?"

Germany smiled. "Calm down," he said. "We will know soon enough."

"Excuse me," the nurse interrupted. "We need to change the bandages now."

Germany nodded and stood aside, letting them surround Diana. They cut into the bandages wrapped from her waist up to her shoulders and unraveled her like a roll of paper towels.

The bandages were removed, leaving her chest and back exposed. She didn't mind though…She just crossed her arms to cover her breasts while they examined her wounds.

"How is it…?" Germany asked.

"It's healing well," said the nurse. "The torn muscles are reconnecting and growing stronger. The skin is healing over as well." She signaled for Germany to have a look.

He walked behind Diana and prepared himself to see his daughter's painful wounds. This wasn't the first time Germany had seen the wounds. This was the third time. The first two times were terrible enough to make Germany weep afterwards.

The wounds were however beginning to look better, he agreed. Gashes had overlapped gashes, making x's and crossed-patterns on her back. They had broken through the skin and into the muscles on her back. She was lucky the whip that did this didn't strike a nerve in her back that could have paralyzed her to the point where she couldn't walk.

"I want to see," Diana said sternly. "I haven't seen it yet."

The nurse looked at Germany, who nodded. She asked another nurse to find a fairly large mirror. She did so, and handed over the mirror. The nurse held the mirror up to Diana's back, reflecting the image of her back.

"Can you turn your head far enough to see the mirror?" Germany asked.

"I should…" she said, slowly turning her head, as to make sure not to hurt herself in the process. She turned her head as far she could and looked at the mirror behind her by the corner of eye. She gasped and returned her head back to the original position, shocked at what she saw. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut tight. Her body tensed up, making her back ache more.

"Diana…" Germany saw the pain she was going through, not just the physical, but the mental. He couldn't even begin to imagine the agony she went through…And he felt responsible for all of it.

Diana opened her eyes. She had a very blank and broken expression. "I want to go home," she murmured.

Diana was later bandaged and dressed for her discharged from the Italian hospital. All of the nations that took part in the rescue mission saw her off as she left. The final nation to bid her farewell was The Netherlands, who presented her with a beautiful bouquet of tulips.

…..

Germany…her home…she was finally home. Everything was just as she remembered when she left. As much as she wanted to stay home and relax, there was something she was determined to do.

She hated being in another hospital again. Just the smell of the place made her feel uncomfortable. She had to pull through, however. She wanted to see him so desperately. She walked through the halls, every step painful due to her back. She requested going alone, so Germany and Prussia waited in the waiting room.

"Diana!" a familiar voice called out. She looked up and saw a middle aged man with a bright smile on his face.

Diana smiled as best she could. "Mr. Moretti," she said. She took note how much older he looked. Her father never aged, but Enzo's father obviously has. He had a few wrinkles on his face now and was slightly overweight.

Diana walked slightly faster, even though it pained her to do so, and approached him.

He smiled at her. "It's good to see you alive and well," he said.

_Well, the 'alive' part is accurate_, she thought. "Yes sir," she said. "It's good to see you too."

Moretti sighed. "We are all grateful you're alive," he said. He looked at a door. "Especially Enzo."

Her face lit up. She stared at the door, pondering over Enzo's condition.

"…Do you want to see him?" Moretti asked. She quickly returned her attention to him.

"Yes, sir," she said excitedly.

Moretti nodded and smiled. "He is in there with his mother right now, but please, go in. He will be thrilled to see you."

She nodded and said, "Thank you," and approached the door. She lifted her trembling hand to the knob. So many emotions were exploding in her heart. She gulped and gripped the cold doorknob, turning it to the side and pushed it forward.

The door opened slowly and she poked her head in. She witnessed a small, middle-aged woman sitting in a chair and leaning over a bed. She was lightly singing an Italian lullaby while stroking a light brown head. Diana listened to the angelic voice. She hadn't heard something so sweet and innocent in such a long time…

The woman turned her head around, still singing, and met eyes with Diana. Her eyes widened and her singing ceased. Her face lit up and turned back around.

"Enzo," she said. "You have a visitor."

"I do?"

She nodded. She leaned over more and kissed the light brown hair. She stood from her chair and slowly approached Diana. She was several inches shorter than Diana, so she looked up to the teen and smiled sweetly. She stretched her back and placed a light kiss on Diana's cheek. She then left the room.

Enzo turned his head slightly and locked eyes with Diana. He gasped and tears flooded his eyes. He smiled brightly and leaned up from his bed. The monitor measuring his heart rate began to beat faster.

"D-Diana…?" he asked, as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

She smiled. "Hey, Enzo," she said in a whisper.

Enzo reached his arms out, wanting her near him. She paced as quickly as she could, ignoring the sharp pain on her back.

She held his thin, pale and weak hands in her strong, scarred ones. She looked closely at him, seeing how pale and thin he looked, and all of the machines he was attached to, monitoring him.

"I read your letters!" he said through tears. "All of them!"

Then, she remembered writing those letters, thinking he would never receive them. "Ja? You did?"

He nodded and pointed at a table littered with her messages.

Enzo unexpectedly lunged himself at her and wrapped his arms around her. She inhaled deeply and moaned loudly from the pain shooting up and down her body. How could something so innocent feel so painful?! Diana weakly pressed her hands against Enzo's shoulders, attempting to push him away gently. Enzo released her at the sound of her groaning and watched as she shriveled from the agony.

"Diana! I'm so sorry!" he cried. "I…!"

She shook her head and struggled to stand straight. "N-no…I-It's alright…r-really…"

"I'm sorry," he continued. "I forgot that…"

Diana covered her pain with a smile. "Don't worry about it," she said as cheerfully as she could manage. "But…what about you? Are you getting better?"

Enzo thought for a while, then said, "Ci! I am! I'll be outta here in no time!"

She glared at him with a questioning look. "Really? Are you sure?"

He nodded with a sweet smile.

"T-That's great," she said.

"Yeah! We'll be able to paint together like we used to," he added.

"Ja…"

Enzo stared at Diana, blushing. She laughed nervously. "What?" she asked playfully.

"It's just…your hair…"

She pinched her short hair between her fingers and looked at it. "What about it?" she asked.

"It's…really short…"

"Ja…"

"I…like it…It's…cute…"

She looked away, a light pink blush covering her cheeks. "You think so?"

He nodded.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 40

*****Does little happy dance in honor of chapter 40*****

The two talked for hours, catching up on what the other had missed. Diana told him the hardships of the training she went through, the experience she had on the battlefield, and even how the scars came to be on her back.

But Enzo's life hasn't been easy lately either. He had twelve surgeries while she was away…and three of those times, his heart actually stopped for at least two minutes. He had become so weak; it was too hard for him to even get out of the bed without assistance. He had to be in a wheelchair if he ever left his bed.

Then, a knock sounded at the door. The door opened and Germany entered the room. He smiled at Enzo and said, "Hallo, Enzo."

Enzo smiled back. "Hello, sir," he said.

"It's good to see you again," Germany said, approaching the two teens. "We have to go, Diana."

Diana nodded sadly. "Yes, Vater," she said, slowly rising to her feet.

Enzo panicked. "You'll come back to see me, right?" he asked, fear in his eyes.

Diana smiled. "Of course I will. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Promise?" he asked, holding out his pinky. She wrapped her pinky around his. "Promise."

…

Diana returned to the hospital the next day. She had become somewhat of an icon all over the world. Random people would approach her and ask for an autograph or an interview. She wasn't sure how to take all this popularity, but tried to go along with it.

After doctors examined her back, she rushed to Enzo's room, but found her father speaking to Enzo's (obviously upset) parents.

She approached them slowly and asked Germany, "Vater…? What is it?"

Germany glanced at her sadly. He placed his hand on her cheek gently and said, "Enzo isn't doing so well…"

Diana's eyes widened at the news. "What…?"

"He…doesn't have much time left, Diana."

Enzo's mother began to cry. Moretti held her in his arms, pressing her face against his shoulder. A tear fell from his eye.

Diana shook her head. "Nein…H-he told me…He said…he was…getting better…" She looked down at her shoes and fell silent. _He lied_, she thought to herself.

Germany stared at her concernedly. He lifted her chin up and tried to smile, but she shoved him away.

Diana mumbled something, barely audible.

"Hm?" Germany asked, leaning closer to her.

"He lied to me, didn't he?" she repeated. "He knew…I could tell…just the way he looked at me. He…He knew this would h-happen…!" Diana grinded her teeth together, refusing to shed a single tear.

Germany sighed. He lowered himself to his knees and attached his hands to his daughter's. "Diana," he said. "Look at me." She obeyed and looked down at him, holding his hands. "Please stop trying to hide your emotions," he pleaded to her. "I know you can never forget what happened to you…And I can never even begin to forgive myself for letting it happen…But…I can't stand to see you hurting yourself like this. I just need to know what you're thinking…"

"Vater…" She looked at Germany with her almost lifeless eyes. They used to be a brilliant blue and full of life. Now they were dull and sorrowful. She lowered herself to her knees and sat face to face with him.

Germany rested his forehead gently against Diana's. "Diana, you are the bravest, strongest, and most courageous person I have ever met, and I am more than proud to have you as a daughter."

She slid her forehead away from his and landed her face between Germany's neck and shoulder.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," he continued, stroking her hair. "I love you so much, Diana…I hope…you can just forgive me for being a terrible father…"

"Vater…" she whispered.

"Ja, darling?"

"Remember…those nightmare I have…?"

"Ja…You never told me about them, though…"

"In those nightmares…I dream that…you…d-dieee…!" Diana began to sob and pour her heart out. She let out all the pain she had stored up for so long. She clung to Germany tightly, not even caring if she felt weak anymore.

Germany cautiously held her, as to not hurt her tender back. He rocked her side to side, soothing his hurt and broken daughter.

"I-ich liebe dich, V-Vatti…" she cried, clinging to Germany.

Germany cradled her, telling her he loved her. He missed holding her like this. He was afraid Diana had turned into an emotionless zombie since the incident. It was slightly relieving to have her show her feelings.

She cried into his shoulder for about five minutes, then pulled herself away, wiping tears away from her eyes with her hand. "I want to see him," she muttered.

Germany looked at Diana, brushing tears away from her face. He glanced over at Enzo's parents, who nodded sadly.

"Okay," Germany said, trying to smile. He helped her up to her feet and pointed to a door. "He's…in there," Germany told her. He patted her shoulder as she stepped up to the door. She looked back and saw her father nod. She nodded back with an empty smile, then looked back at the door and gulped as she turned the handle and pushed it open. She disappeared behind the door.

Germany sighed and covered his face in his hands. He brushed his hair back and scratched his head.

"Ludwig~?"

Germany turned around and saw Italy approaching from the other side of the hall. His bright smile faded when he saw Germany's concerned face. He tilted his head and asked, "Is…everything…alright?"

Germany shook his head. "Enzo is…" He glanced over at his parents, still holding each other. "He isn't going to last much longer."

Italy looked at Moretti with sad, brown eyes. He looked back at Germany and asked, "Where's Diana?"

He motioned towards the door. "She's in there with him." He sighed. "She finally let it out," he muttered.

"What..?" Italy asked, stepping closer to him.

"She finally cried."

"…Oh…"

…

Diana found Enzo laying in a bed, more wires and machines than earlier attached to him, barely keeping him alive. Enzo weakly turned his head to the side and opened his eyes. His eyes were hazy and dull. But he smiled when he saw her. She gulped when they met eyes.

"Ciao," he uttered weakly.

She said nothing.

Enzo's smile faded. "D-Diana…? H-have you been…crying?"

"You liar," she said, ignoring the question. "Why would you…give me false hope like that?" She looked away.

"I-I…didn't want you to…worry...," he whispered.

"…"

"D-Diana…Please…"

Enzo cringed from a sharp pain in his chest. Diana knew there wasn't anything she could do, so she stood before him and watched helplessly as he suffered. Her chest began to hurt just watching him. He took in a deep breath and sighed. The pain faded…for now. He looked back to Diana, who was biting her bottom lip.

He began to say something, but an explosion sounded from outside. The hospital shook and a strange light came from the window. Diana struggled to stay on her feet as she rushed to the window. She looked up and spotted an all too familiar symbol on each of the planes: A maple leaf overlapped by a hammer and sickle, colored by Austrian colors.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 41

Enzo barely lifted his head up. "Wha- what was…that…?" he asked in a whisper.

Diana glared at the planes in the darkening sky. Smoke came from the opposite side of the city.

"D-Diana…!"

She looked at him, her face littered with mixed emotions. "They're bombing Berlin," she muttered.

They heard a cry of pain from the hall. Diana recognized the voice immediately. Her eyes widened. "Vater!" she yelled, leaving Enzo alone in the room.

Blood sprayed from Germany's mouth. "Gah!" He fell to his knees, gripping his chest.

"Ludwig!" Italy cried in surprise. He got on his knees next to Germany and put an arm over his shoulder. "W-what's going on?!" Italy asked, trying desperately to hold back tears.

"B-Berlin…" Germany struggled to say.

"Vater!" Diana crawled to her father's side.

"D-Diana…" he whispered.

"I-It's them!" she said. "Austria…Russia…They're attacking Berlin…"

Germany growled at the sound of their names.

"Get the hell off me!" Prussia yelled from down the hall. He limped his way to the others, pushing doctors and nurses aside. He coughed and wiped the blood away with his hand.

"Uncle…" Diana muttered.

"W-West…! The hell's happening out there?!" he asked, groaning in pain.

"It's Berlin," Diana answered for her father. "It's being attacked…"

"Dammit…" Prussia cursed. He moaned and fell to the floor.

"Uncle Prussia…!"

…

Germany and Prussia lay unconscious in separate hospital beds. Italy held Germany's cold hand tightly, trying his best to fight off tears. Italy looked up and saw Diana enter the room, her eyes almost lifeless. She looked at her family, not letting expression escape her face.

Explosions rattled the building, making Italy flinch with each one, but Diana never moved. Italy looked at Diana with frightened eyes. "D-Diana…" he said.

She approached them, not looking at Italy. "Enzo is dying," she uttered. "He isn't going to last much longer. Berlin is turning to rubble as I speak, causing Vater and Uncle Prussia to become ill. They won't last much longer either."

Italy gulped. "Diana…"

An explosion shook the building again. "They won't let me see Enzo now, so I have to stay here." She sat between Germany and Prussia, holding each of their hands in hers. Italy continued to look at her, tears flowing down his face.

"Diana," Italy said softly.

"Ja?"

"Ludwig…told me that…if he doesn't make it…He wants you…t-to live w-with me…okay…?"

She said nothing, even though she was slightly confused as to why he called her father by his human name.

The rest of the time, they were silent. Neither of them spoke a word to the other. Despite the continuing explosions and sounds of war outside, Italy had fallen asleep, still holding Germany's hand.

Diana sat quietly, lost in thought. She was so full of sad emotions, she couldn't even show them all. She didn't want to cry again. Crying wouldn't solve anything. She rubbed her neck and felt the old scar. She shut her eyes, trying to concentrate despite the explosions outside. She couldn't just do nothing at a time like this.

Diana released her uncle and father's hands and stood up. She looked at Italy and poked his shoulder to make sure he was asleep. When she received no reaction, she returned to her uncle Prussia's side. She placed a kiss on his pale white forehead. She walked over to Italy and kissed the top of his brown hair.

She then made her way to Germany, her father. She smiled sadly and whispered, "Ich leibe dich, Vater…" She brushed back his hair and placed a kiss on his cold cheek. She removed the covers half-way off Germany's body and reached her hand into his pocket. She pulled out the German cross necklace with the bullet lodged inside. She grinned at it and placed it around her neck.

She gave one last salute to her fellow nations, though they didn't see it, and turned around. She opened the door quietly and snuck out of the hospital room. The next task was to sneak out of the hospital without anyone noticing.

*****ARTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Yeah, it's a short chapter, deal with it. XD Well my friends, I am drawing to a close on this story…The end is near. Be brave my friends, be brave. We still have a ways to go though.**

** Please review and continue reading! *****


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 42

Russia watched proudly from a distance as bombs fell and tanks fired at the city. Buildings fell to the ground like building blocks being knocked over by an infant. Ashes fell from the sky like flower petals. Screams and cries could be heard in the distance.

He smiled his unsettling grin, obvious he felt on top of the world. His eyes sparkled with evilness, pleased that his diabolical plan was finally taking effect. Canada, Austria, and France stood behind him, helplessly watching the destruction of Berlin.

Canada knew this was wrong, but what could he do? Guilt flooded his heart. He glanced over at France, seeing that by the look in his eyes, he knew it was wrong too.

Austria, however, remained expressionless. His arms were crossed and he was still, but his foot tapped on the ground nervously. He seemed to be staring out into nothingness. Just by looking at him, it was easy to tell his mind was somewhere else far, far away from reality.

Canada sighed, but flinched at the sudden sound of an explosion close by. "This…isn't right," Canada mumbled once he stopped shaking. Russia turned around and stared at him awkwardly.

"When did I ask for your opinion?" Russia asked in an annoyed tone. Speechless, Canada looked down and shook his head. "That's what I thought." He nodded and turned back around.

France looked at Canada sympathetically, understanding his pain. His attention then turned to Austria, off in La-La-Land. Waiting for a response from Austria, France eyed him down. Austria finally snapped back to Earth and looked around. Realizing that a set of eyes were concentrated on him, he glared back at France. "What?" Austria asked, annoyed.

"If Canada wasn't your ally right now…," France growled.

Austria rolled his eyes and turned away.

"What you did to Diana was…"

"Don't you DARE mention that name to me ever again," Austria interrupted.

"You bastard!" France yelled, outraged. "You destroyed her! She's a child! Just because you were hurt by…"

"Don't say _his_ name either!" Austria yelled.

"…That doesn't give you the right to torture her!" He was silent for a moment. He stared deep into Austria's eyes, not believing anyone could do harm to any child like he has. "Or maybe," he continued. "…you did it…to torture yourself."

That statement caught the attention of the others. Canada looked up and Russia turned around, amused by the brawl.

Austria gave France a dirty look. "What do you know?"

"I know what it's like to have a human child…!" France said. "I loved Joanne like she was my own…And I know you felt the same about…_him._ And you have to know Germany feels the same for Diana." France turned to Russia. "Please…stop this…before too much damage is done."

"Were you worried about 'too much damage' when you bombed Hamburg?" Russia asked, grinning.

"I only did that for Canada's sake," he mumbled, looking at Canada. Canada glanced down, his back hunched over in shame.

Russia stomped over to France, towering over him. "Rather you like it or not, you are to do as I say. And I say…destroy Germany, da?"

"When did this war have anything to deal with Germany?!" France yelled, making a point. "This war started with you, Canada, and America! We should be attacking America for sending that damn bomb to Ontario!"

"Germany is just a pawn that is in our way. We will get to the king soon."

France was then hit with a sudden realization. "This has nothing to deal with Canada getting revenge on America…," he said. "…Your goal is bigger than that, isn't it…?" France's eyes became wide and full of fear.

Russia only smiled. "What gives you the right to bomb Germany and not I?" he asked. He was silent for a moment, then he said, "Da. I do have bigger plans. And they include getting rid of Germany."

France gulped. _What kind of plans could he have…?_ He wondered.

Russia turned around and stared out into the explosions again, not saying a word.

…

A powerful throb of pain in his chest woke Germany up. He grunted and held his hand at his heart. His hearing slowly returned, and all that could be heard were confused shouting and yelling. Slowly, he opened his eyes, his vision starting out blurry. He saw Italy with tears in his eyes above him, crying to someone in the other corner of the room nervously.

"F-Feli…ciano…," Germany struggled to whisper, but Italy didn't hear him. Germany looked down at his other hand and saw Italy was holding it firmly. Germany squeezed Italy's hand a little tighter in hopes of getting his attention.

Italy finally looked down and gazed at Germany. He gasped and cried, "Ludwig…!" There was much fear and distress in his hazel eyes.

Germany looked around and saw several familiar figures pacing around the room nervously. He looked at Italy again and asked, "W-What's…going on…?"

Italy stuttered through tears. "I-I uh…w-well…um…S-she's…"

"She's gone, West…!" Prussia yelled, then coughed from pain in his chest. He tried to lean up in the bed, but failed and fell back down again, grunting.

"What…?" Germany asked with a confused and dazed look.

"Diana," Netherlands said as he approached the bed. He looked at Germany with a sorrowful appearance. "She's disappeared…gone…"

Germany snapped his eyes wide open. "What..? W-where did she…?"

An explosion from outside that shook the building cut him off. At the exact time as the explosion, Germany and Prussia yelled in pain, gripping their chests. The process of the destruction of Berlin was taking a serious toll on the brothers' health.

"W-we don't know…!" Italy wept. "Sh-she might be…out there…," he murmured, looking out the now bordered-up window. "I-I should have kept a-a closer eye o-on her…," Italy continued to cry. "I-It's-a my fault…"

Germany ignored Italy and tried to get out of the bed. He flung the covers off of himself. He released Italy's hand and slid off the bed, only to land on the ground. With a thud, he hit the hard floor on his side, causing a bolt of pain to zap his body.

"Ve! Ludwig…!"Italy rushed to Germany on the other side of the bed. Netherlands went to his side as well. They held Germany up, mindful of the pain in his chest.

"There isn't much we can do…" Netherlands insisted.

"G-Go after h-her…" Germany stuttered sternly.

"We don't know where she could have gone though," Netherlands said. He then sighed. "I…suppose I could gather a few men up and search for her…But…I'm afraid that would only be a waste of my men."

"DO IT," Germany ordered. "Please…Just…find her…!" Germany gripped Netherland's coat tightly. "Please…"

The Netherlands thought for a moment. He nodded slightly and said, "Fine, but I can't stay out there for long. Even I will get killed."

Netherlands and Italy helped Germany back onto the bed carefully. Netherlands gave him a reassuring look. "I'll do my best, Germany," he said. "…Diana means a lot to me as well…I would never want her in harm's way. I'll…do what I can." He pulled out his pipe from his coat pocket, along with a match. He lit his pipe and placed it in his mouth. Giving the group one last nod, he turned and left the room, the door slamming behind him.

"F-Feliciano…" Germany said.

"Yes…?"

"D-don't blame yourself, alright? I don't want you to do that…It isn't…your fault."

Italy nodded sadly, wiping tears away from his face. He sniffled and held Germany's hand again. "Where…do you think she went to…?" he asked.

Germany shook his head. "I-I don't…"

The building shook yet again. Germany flinched and stopped talking, shut his eyes tight.

"I-It will be o-okay, Ludwig…! It will…!" Italy gently stroked Germany's hair.

Germany opened his eyes and stared at Italy. "Th-thank you…for being strong," he muttered. He lifted his trembling hand to his cheek and stroked it. His hand then fell back to his side and Italy immediately attached his hand to his again.

"B…Bruder," Prussia muttered from behind them. Germany turned his head towards his brother. Prussia smiled weakly at the two. "She's a good kid," he muttered with a sad smirk.

"…Bruder…?" Germany asked, dazed and confused.

Prussia only smiled as he drifted back to sleep.

"B-Bruder…what did you mean…by…that..?" Germany yawned and his eyes began to shut. "N-nein…" he shook his head. "I-I cannot sleep…not until D-Diana comes back…!"

"Shh…" Italy hushed Germany. "You…you really should rest though."

Germany didn't even have time to reply before he passed out. He closed his eyes and drifted into a painful slumber.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 43

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE: I thought I'd post this chapter a little early…just because… ^^" I'm so close to finishing this Fanfic! This was one of my favorite chapters too, so I hope you all enjoy~!*****

Enzo's eyes stared at the ceiling, the life draining from his body. He had become too weak to even move anymore. He could only move his eyes, even though his vision was blurry. He looked at the loud machines struggling to keep him alive. He was tired of hearing all of their beeping and buzzing sounds. He wished he could just turn them off. He looked beyond the machines and saw his parents, asleep on one another's shoulders. They had been up all night and the night before…and probably the night before…They both looked so miserable and weak both physically and mentally.

He returned his eyes to the white ceiling. His thoughts were only of Diana. He wanted to be with her longer…He just wanted to see her again…but he knew that he couldn't. He was to die in this room, no hope for him. Tears flowed from his eyes as he thought of how upset Diana would be at him for leaving her like this. She will be so angry at him…He shut his eyes and dreamed of the times he had shared with Diana…when they used to paint together…when she would give him piggy-back rides…when she would protect him from Jaegar and his posse…His ill and weak heart yearned to go back to those days.

"…D-Diana…" Enzo whispered in a soft moan. "I-I'm…s-sorry…!" Enzo then cried silently back into his slumber.

…

Diana ran as fast as her legs could manage; every step sending pain into her back. She dodged the explosions and gunshots that surrounded her. With her mind set, it was too late to turn back now.

The sky was dark and gray from smoke and debris even though it was only about four in the afternoon. Deafening gunshots and bombs exploded everywhere, making it difficult to hear anything else other than the yelling of soldiers and innocent citizens. It seemed like a hell on earth.

There was nothing else Diana could do. It was either this or sit around and watch her father die. If there was even the smallest chance of doing _something_, it was worth it.

Before she even knew what was happening, Diana was thrown through the air violently from an explosion dangerously close to her. She flew like a rag doll and hit the ground several feet away.

She hit the ground with such force that it knocked the wind from her lungs. She curled up in a ball and held her hands to her head, struggling to breath. She regained her breath and inhaled deeply. There was a terrible ringing in her ears.

Removing her hands from her head, she looked at her fingers, slightly drenched in blood. She rubbed her hand on her right ear, feeling a sharp pain coming from it. Blood trickled from her ear, but could hear nothing other than the ringing from either ear.

"Get up, Diana," Diana whispered to herself. "Get up…!" She placed her hands on the ground and pulled herself up slowly and shakily, motivating herself the entire time.

"Come on, Diana!" Diana heard her father yell. She gasped and looked up. Germany stood before her, his arms crossed and rather impatient-looking. He appeared transparent. "You call yourself a soldier?! Get up!" he yelled. Though she could not hear, she understood him clearly.

"I-I'm trying, Vater!" she cried. She placed her feet under herself, listening to the imaginary Germany scold her. She knew he wasn't really there, but she was happy to see and hear him. She put her weight on her feet and stood up, swaying slightly. She held her bleeding head and looked at her father.

"Shake it off, Daughter," he said. "You aren't done yet."

"I know, Vater," she said, nodding. She took off again in a full sprint, running through the imaginary image of her father. Looking behind herself, she saw that he was gone.

Her hearing in her left ear returned after a few minutes, but her right ear, still bleeding, was still useless and painful. Her head throbbed furiously. She had to rest, just for a minute. She leaned against a crumbling brick wall, holding her head. She shut her eyes and rested her head against the wall.

"You can rest later, Kiddo!"

Diana opened her eyes and saw a transparent Prussia in front of her. She straightened up and met eyes with him.

"Go on!" he said waving his hands in the opposite direction. "You gotta job to do, ja? Go!"

Diana nodded and continued to run, despite how tired she was. She didn't even ask herself why she was taking advice and orders from figments of her imagination; she was beyond the point of caring about that.

There was pain in her chest from all of the running. She stopped again to catch her breath. She looked at her hands and arms and realized how frail and weak she looked. The muscles she used to have were no longer there. She was pale as well, almost as pale as her uncle Prussia.

She sighed and fell to her knees. "This was a stupid idea," she said to herself. She stayed there and watched the explosions though their sounds were muffled by her hearing. She shook her head and looked down, too weak to move.

"What was I thinking?" she asked herself, slamming her fist on the ground. "I'm not…strong enough…" Tears burned her eyes. "I can't save anyone…! Not even myself, dammit!"

Diana fell silent, explosions ringing in her ear. She felt small droplets of blood steadily fall down her cheek from her ear, mixing in with her tears and sweat.

"I'm sorry, Vater…I just don't have the strength…"

She fell face down on the ground and closed her eyes.

"Come on, Diana…! You have to get up…!" called a voice. She didn't bother to move, but she recognized the whisper of a voice.

"Nein, Enzo," she mumbled. "I'm too tired…"

"But you're so close!" Enzo's voice persisted. "Just look…!"

She weakly shook her head. "I just can't…!" she cried. More tears fell from her closed eyes.

"Diana!" Germany's voice yelled in her head. "Get up!"

"Nein! Go away!" she yelled, holding her pulsating head. "No one is there…!"

"_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit,_" Germany's voice said.

Diana's eyes shot open. "What…?" Diana asked in a whisper that not even she could hear. Germany's voice did not reply. She leaned up and looked at the dull sky. "Vater? Enzo? Are you still…there…?"

She only heard her own thoughts. She shook her head. "Talking to myself out here…" she grumbled, rolling her eyes at herself.

It took her a few tries, but she finally got to her feet once more. She stumbled on, cautious of her surroundings.

She took only but a few clumsy steps forward, then she heard, "Who were you talking to just then, hm?"


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 44

She wasn't just hearing things this time, she just knew it. Her eyes widened and she stopped where she stood. Looking up, she saw four figures before her. Diana stared at them, speechless.

Russia cleared his throat. "I said…who were you talking to…?" he asked again, wearing his signature smile.

"Diana…," Canada whispered softly to himself. "What are you doing here…?" Canada glanced at Austria, seeing fire in his eyes. Austria's face was twisted with emotions. Canada gulped silently and returned his attention to Diana.

She shook her head nervously at the nations. "N-N-No one…"

"What's a frail, young girl like yourself doing out in the middle of a war?" Russia asked.

Suddenly, France stepped forward. "Get out of here, Diana!" he called to her, waving his arm away.

Russia's eyes widened slightly, pretending to be surprised. "Oh, Diana! I didn't recognize you…You don't look well. Perhaps you should go home, da?"

"Why?" she growled. "So you can destroy it?! I will not just _allow_ my father to be killed like this!"

"And just what do you plan on doing?" The Russian asked.

Diana looked away, tightening her fists. She didn't even know the answer to that. Silence fell over her as she shook her head again.

Russia laughed. "You are a fool, child," he said. "You have no battle strategy? Nothing at all?"

She only stared at him, not even flinching at the nearby explosions and gunshots.

"You are a threat to no one, child," Russia continued. "Just go home."

"Nein!" she yelled. "I will not!"

Without warning Austria drew out a handgun from his coat and aimed it at Diana.

"Austria, non!" Canada yelled, France having to hold him back.

"Silence!" Austria ordered, not taking his eyes off Diana.

She appeared extremely frightened at first, but she regained her cool look, however, and sighed.

"Stop it, Austria," she said, her voice trembling only slightly. "Just…stop." Diana shook her head. "Quit fooling yourself…! I know you don't want to kill me…I can just…tell…"

Austria growled and cocked the gun. She wasn't fazed, however, and took a few steady steps forward. She spread her arms out and stretched her fingers out.

"I know you've been hurt…" she uttered. "I've been hurt too. I'm still hurting." Austria's hand holding the gun began to tremble as she inched forward. "S-shut up! Or I'll shoot you right now!"

"Do it then!" she mocked, continuing to make small steps towards him.

"Diana, stop!" Canada cried out. France continued to hold him back, but he glared at Austria with a disgusted and horrified look.

"I know you won't kill me," she continued. "And I know you can't. You've had so many opportunities to finish me off, but you never did."

She was now a mere ten feet away from him, coming closer still. She passed by the other nations, not even giving them any thought. Crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, Russia observed her, slightly amazed by her bravery.

Austria's gun quivered violently and his face was turning red. He bit his lip, pondering why he couldn't just pull that trigger.

"W-What do you want?!" he vociferated. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

"You're doing it to yourself," she answered. "I have done nothing to you. I understand that you've b-been hurt…but you need to let it go."

"I can't just _let it go_!" he yelled. "It isn't something I can forget!"

The barrel of Austria's gun lightly tapped against her chest and she stopped walking.

"You live and forgive, sir," Diana said. "But you never forget." Her eyes filled with tears of fear, but kept her face expressionless. She pressed her finger against the bottom of the barrel and slowly pushed the gun up until it touched her forehead. "Do what you wish."

Austria's shocked expression soon formed tears in his eyes as well. He stared down at her with such amazement and guilt. He slowly lowered his gun, not taking his eyes off Diana. The gun fell to his side and he loosened his grip, causing it to fall to the ground. Diana kept a straight face, though her shaky legs were ready to give out under her own weight. She sighed silently, relieved that she was right about what she said.

Austria's trembling hands gently touched Diana's arms, just above her hands. He sunk to his knees and looked down. "Russia," he mumbled. "Cease the attack."

"Pardon?" he asked, as if the moment had no effect on him.

"Cease the attack, Russia," he repeated louder.

Russia looked slightly irritated. He frowned and said, "Come now, Austria. We've worked so hard to get here…"

"I don't care," Austria said silently. "Just stop before the final attack…"

"F-Final attack…?" Diana asked nervously.

Austria finally looked up at her, though his eyes were red. "An air raid is going to bomb Berlin soon," he muttered.

"N-No…!" She yanked her arms away from him and turned to Russia. "You can't!" Diana yelped and fell to her knees, too tired and exhausted to stand any longer. "P-Please…" she pleaded, wrapping her arms around herself. "Don't kill my father…!"

"…Listen to the child," Austria said. "This isn't necessary, Russia."

"I know what I'm doing," Russia growled, his voice suddenly deeper. "It's all a part of my plan."

"Your plan?" Canada asked. "What of our plan? I just…wanted to get back at America for what he did…Not all this…"

Russia sighed and rolled his eyes, still annoyed.

Something snapped inside of Austria. This was enough. "He did it," Austria said, standing up straight. Fire burned in his eyes.

"W-What..?" Canada asked. Russia glared at Austria with a wildly evil look.

"America didn't do anything to you, Canada. Russia destroyed Ontario. He told me that himself," he turned to Russia, "didn't you, Russia?"

Canada looked fearfully at Russia. He took a few steps back and shook his head. "N-No…Russia…y-you tricked me…?" Fear made Canada's heart race.

Russia said nothing.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" France yelled, outraged.

"Then, is it not your fault for trusting me in the first place?" Russia asked, staring at Canada. "You chose to believe me over your brother."

Canada clinched his heart. _He_ _was telling the truth the whole time…_, he thought. _America…didn't lie to me…not once…_ "W-why?" he asked, remembering all the hurt America had in his heart every time he saw him. "Why would you…trick me like that?!"

Russia grinned. "I want the world to become one with Russia, da?"


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 45

*****Prepare for the biggest cliffhanger in history!*****

"Any news from Netherlands yet?" Germany asked, unable to sleep, what with all the noise from the battle raging on outside and the fear of Diana being out there. Bags hung low over his eyes from lack or rest.

Italy sat beside him, shaking his head, sadly. "No…Nothing yet…" Poor Italy's eyes were red and puffy from the crying he had been doing. Even now his lip continued to tremble, struggling to keep back more tears.

Prussia sighed from the other side of the room, scratching his head nervously. He grumbled to himself, fearing the worst for his little niece.

"What is she _doing?_" Germany asked, hiding his face in his hands. "Why…?"

Italy looked down, tears forming, yet again, at his eyes. He shrugged his shoulders and lowered his head.

With every explosion sounded from outside, Germany and Prussia could feel their chests tighten. The pain wasn't as strong now, however, which worried them.

"Diana…," Germany whispered to himself. He bit his lip as tears fell from his eyes. "Please…be safe…"

…

Diana and the other nations stared at Russia, who only smiled unsettlingly.

"W-What?" France asked, finally stepping away from Canada.

"World domination," Russia said, cheerfully. "With Germany out of the way, I'll be one step closer, da?"

Diana shook her head. "No…! Don't kill him!" Her heart became full of rage and fright.

"Do you really think I'm going to listen to a child like you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Then you will listen to me," Austria said, standing protectively in front of Diana.

Russia scratched his head, as if confused. He tilted his head slightly and asked, "Why are you taking sides with her? Did you not want her dead?"

Austria did not reply. Diana looked up at Austria, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. With a gulp, she let out a small coo of a moan from the pain in her head, still bleeding.

Russia frowned. "This is a bad choice you are making…A very bad choice…"

"…"

"Have it your way. Canada, France, seize him."

Instead of obeying his command, as they have done for so long, they stood still, eyeing Russia. "You heard me, da?" Russia asked strictly. The frown Russia wore made him appear devil-like. The two nations looked at each other. They nodded and stood side by side as they slowly approached Austria. But instead of doing as Russia ordered, they stood by Austria's sides, almost creating a protective wall for Diana.

"What is this…?" Russia asked, obviously not amused.

"Call off the invasion," France demanded. "You have no choice. Without us as allies, you're weak. And after we tell your other allies what you've done, you'll be without them too."

Diana looked up at the nations before her, amazed and shocked. What had she done to cause this? She had suddenly created an ally from an enemy and two other allies so suddenly…

Russia's face twisted with rage and annoyance, realizing this was true. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he shoved his hand into his coat pocket. His fingers brushed by a knife in the pocket, but he instead grabbed a communication device. He pulled it out and pressed a button, then spoke into it in Russian. Another Russian voice replied. They conversed for a moment in a slightly unsetting matter. His voice grew deeper and sinister the longer he spoke. Russia finally finished speaking and placed the device back into his coat. With a disappointed look, he faced the others. "Troops are retreating now," he growled through closed teeth.

Canada took his eyes away from Russia and towards Diana who was still on the ground behind them. Canada turned towards her, his hand extended out to her.

She stared at his hand, smiling weakly as she reached hers out to his. He helped her up, serving as a crutch for her so she could stand. He shyly smiled. "It's going to be all right," he said in his whisper of a voice.

"W-What…?" she asked, lifting her hand to her bloody, deaf ear.

"…Oh," Canada said, his eyes widened slightly. "E-Everything is going to be okay now," he repeated, slightly louder.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I understood what he was saying. He really did call off the invasion…"

Diana kept her trembling hands glued to Canada's coat, keeping her terrified eyes away from Russia. Russia's eyes glowed with intimidation, but otherwise kept a straight face.

The explosions and gun fires of war slowly deteriorated as soldiers began to retreat. Diana held onto Canada tightly as the ground shook with those who were retreating.

Russia glared at the four. He then sighed, looking calm now. "Now," he said, "shall we come to a truce?"

Canada was first to respond. "No…," he muttered, shaking his head. "Not after what you did."

Russia shrugged. "Fair enough. I suppose I should expect such a response."

Diana let go of Canada, beginning to stand on her own. For a moment, she swayed on her feet, showing her lack of strength.

Faking a merciful look, Russia said, "Poor child…you are tired." He extended his hand out, stepping forward. "…Will you…except an apology?" he asked.

France turned to Diana. "Don't trust him," he demanded.

"Come now, it is only a hand shake…a show of respect, da?"

"Just what are you trying to pull?" France asked angrily, standing between Russia and Diana.

"I try to 'pull' nothing, France," Russia insisted. "Just a shake of the hand, da? That's all I'm asking for."

Cautiously, Diana took the smallest step forward, holding onto France's sleeve now. She nervously looked up, meeting Russia's violet eyes.

"Just…a handshake…?" she asked.

"Da." He smiled sweetly. "I…truly am sorry. I wanted no harm to come to you."

She glanced at the other nations by her side. "I suppose…" she mumbled, seeing the indecisive looks of the others. France's expression seemed to stand out the most to her. He frowned, shaking his head, letting her know that Russia wasn't one to be trusted.

"You…don't have any weapons…do you…?" she asked, turning towards Russia.

"No, no!" Russia insisted. "I don't have anything, I promise you…! I wouldn't hurt you."

She took a moment to consider. Releasing the grip her right hand held on France's coat, she extended her arm out, her hand open. She took a few steady steps away from the others and stood on her own before the taller nation, but careful to keep her distance.

Stepping forward, Russia grinned and wrapped his gloved hand around hers, lightly shaking her hand in an up and down motion. His grip was surprisingly gentle, and Diana took comfort in that. She returned him a smile, feeling a sudden sensation of accomplishment.

**NOW.**

Russia's eyes widened like those of a mad man. His grip on Diana's hand became incredibly intense, causing Diana to panic and yelp. She attempted to yank her hand away, but to no avail. He pulled her closer to his body, studying the fear in her eyes. Quickly, he used his other hand to reach into his pocket. Without giving anyone the time to react, he grasped the handle of the knife tucked away in his pocket, pulled it out, and pierced Diana's stomach in the blink of an eye.


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 46

Diana released a shriek of agony and surprise. Glancing down she saw red oozing from the knife in her flesh. The color drained from her face as she looked up again, seeing the evil in Russia's face. She moaned as her grip on his hand loosened and blood dripped down her body.

Russia looked down, satisfied by his plot of revenge. He dug the knife deeper and turned his hand upward, forcing the knife to twist inside her. She cringed as she coughed up blood. The droplets of the red liquid sprayed onto Russia's face, but this did not change his facial expression.

Then Russia pulled the blade from Diana's flesh and released her hand. Diana stumbled back and hunched over, holding her hand against the wound. Struggling to stand, she swayed to the left and right, but fell to her knees before Russia, her head hanging low.

"Diana!" Canada and France called out. Before they could even approach Russia, however, a gunshot sounded directly from behind them. Russia collapsed where he stood, a bullet hole staining the left side of his chest.

They turned around to find Austria holding his gun, the barrel releasing a small amount of smoke. He lowered his gun, letting it fall to the ground.

Canada looked back to Diana, who had fallen over into a fetal position on the ground. "Diana!" he called, hurrying over to her side. He hesitantly knelt by her, uncertain as to even touch her, fearing he might do more harm than good.

Austria didn't know whether to continue to stare at Russia's motionless body on the ground, or to help Diana, shivering and trembling before him. He knew Russia would be fine later on, considering he's a nation and can't die from a physical attack like a gunshot. He began to approach Diana when there was a booming voice in the distance.

"Diana!" The Netherlands called. Even from such a distance, he could tell that Diana was hurt. Running at full speed, he made his way through the silent battlefield.

Canada looked up, tears staining his cheeks. "Netherlands…" he mumbled. The Netherlands slid down next to Canada, propping her head up on his knees. He locked his focus on her wound. "Damn it," he whispered, unraveling the scarf from his neck. He bunched it up and pressed it against the wound. Blood was soaked up by the scarf almost immediately, turning it a vivid red.

"N-Neth…erlands…" she struggled to say. Blood dripped down to her chin.

"Don't talk," he ordered, his voice shaking slightly. "You're fine."

She moaned from the pain stinging her stomach and glanced at the scarf he held at the wound. It was already soaked. Canada bit his trembling lip. He stared nervously at her. France looked away, a wave of memories flooding his mind.

"Ne…therlands…," she repeated.

"W-What?!" he stuttered nervously, not meaning for it to sound so threatening.

"I-I'm…d-dying…aren't I…?"

He shook his head. "No. You…you're fine."

"…lying…"

"Hm…?"

"Y-you're…lying."

Canada shook his head, tears flinging from his eyes. "N-no! He's right, you'll be fine…You…"

"Canada."

He stopped and looked at Netherlands. Netherlands shook his head, frowning and closing his eyes. Canada's lip began to tremble again.

Diana coughed, causing more blood to be released from her mouth. It burned her throat intensely. She knew this was it for her…

"W-We have to do something…" Canada insisted. "There might still be a chance…!"

"She's going to bleed out before we get back to the hospital," he whispered.

"We have to try! Please!" Canada gripped Netherlands' coat as he pleaded. The Netherlands looked at Diana, her face distorted with the pain.

He gulped, helplessly watching Diana. He couldn't help but think of Belgium, his sister. Even though she was a nation like himself, if he saw her in the same state Diana was in…He shook the thought away as soon as it came to his mind and returned back to reality. Not knowing what else to do, he stroked her tangled hair lightly, biting the inside of his mouth.

Diana's breathing became heavy. Her eyes were squinted, but focused on Netherlands. Slowly, she raised her violently shaking, bloody hand up, just barely, then she spoke. "N-Netherlands…," she struggled.

"Shh…Save your energy."

"B-but…I need…"

"…What? What do you need…?"

"I…have a…favor to a-ask of you…"

"Yeah…Anything."

"C-Come…closer, p-please?"

He nodded, then glanced at Canada for a brief moment. He leaned in closer and tilted his head so she could whisper directly into his ear.

Diana spoke in a murmur, unable to be heard by anyone other than Netherlands. Canada studied Netherlands' face, waiting for a reaction. Austria, keeping his distance from the others, balled his hands into fists, staring at the gun on the ground. _I didn't shoot him soon enough, damn it_, he cursed to himself. He shut his eyes tight, not daring to look at Diana.

Netherlands pulled away, shaking his head. "I-I can't do that…that's not for me to decide…"

"Vater…w-would understand…"

He looked down, trying to concentrate.

"P-please…" Diana pleaded as she reached her hand out again, placing it on his arm. "It…m-might not be….too late…"

Canada looked at Netherlands, clueless as to what she meant. "What…does she mean?" he asked. Netherlands slowly raised his head and met eyes with him. He sighed and shifted his arms under Diana's trembling and pale body. Cradling her in his arms, he stood and looked down at her, as if he were holding an infant.

"Where are you going…?" Canada asked, rubbing his tear stained face with his hand.

"…Hospital…," he answered, turning away.

"But…you s-said…"

Netherlands turned his head and looked back at Canada with a stern look and shook his head. "…wait…," Diana whispered as he began to step forward. She adjusted her head and looked at Austria. She patted her chest and clasped her hand around the German cross necklace. Yanking at it with what little strength she had, she managed to pull it off her neck and held it out to Austria. She rattled the chain a little to get his attention.

Austria slowly lifted his head, eyeing the necklace she weakly extended out to him. Cautiously did he approach her. Finally looking eye to eye, Diana continued to hold out the necklace, smiling despite the pain. Austria held his hand out under the chain. The cross landed in his palm, the chain dangling off the side of his hand. He stared at the necklace, brushing his thumb against the bullet lodged inside. Looking back up, he saw Diana's hand go limp and fall to Netherlands' side. Her eyes shut, but the smile remained.

"D-Diana…?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"She passed out," Netherlands said, watching her chest rise and fall…barely. "I have to do this…for her," he said, keeping his eyes on her. He took off as fast as he could, bolting down the dead and silent battle ground. He and Diana were soon out of France, Austria, and Canada's sight, leaving them in the dark.

All at the same time, their minds were set on Russia. The three looked to where Russia was shot down by Austria, only to find a small pool of blood, with a red trail leading away from the war zone.


	49. Chapter 48

*****I'm bored…so I'm going to go ahead and post this chapter…I'm almost done…! I'm working on the last chapters now!*****

Chapter 47

Light blue eyes slowly opened, searching the surroundings. He held his hand to his head, which was throbbing painfully. The room was unsettlingly silent. Seeing that there was no one else in the room, Germany lifted himself up from the bed and stretched his back. He yawned and slumped his shoulders down. The bed next to his, the one that his brother was in, was wrinkled and empty. Germany tilted his head slightly in confusion.

The covers slid off Germany as he placed his feet on the ground. "Damn headache," he grumbled to himself, rubbing his forehead. The pain in his chest had vanished…but there was still an unsettling feeling left behind in his gut. He crossed his arms and lowered his head and began to think, even though it hurt. "What am I forgetting?" he wondered out loud, obvious he didn't remember much. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed loudly.

"Hm…?" He felt around in his pockets and frowned. He rose from the bed and nervously patted and searched his pockets, finding they were all empty. "The necklace," he murmured. "It…was here, I know it…"

The sound of a door opening violently caught Germany's attention. He looked and saw Prussia standing in the doorway. He looked paler than usual, and his lively, red eyes stared at Germany with sorrow.

"Ludwig…" Prussia said, struggling for breath. He only called him that if he was serious…which isn't often…

"Bruder, what's…wrong?"

"D…"

"Huh?"

Prussia's breathing quickened. "D-Diana…she…Oh, Gott…" He covered his face with his hand and leaned against the wall, hunched over slightly.

"Prussia, what happened?" he asked sternly, that uneasy feeling inside his chest growing stronger. Then…he remembered…Diana had vanished soon after the attack. He ordered The Netherlands to go after her…!

"Where is she?!" he exclaimed, eyes widened.

His brother looked up, tears on the verge of falling from his eyes. "Intensive care."

…

The run to the intensive care unit seemed to take an entire century. Sweat of nervousness dropped down the sides of Germany's face. His chest ached for Diana. Placing his hands on his knees, he leaned forward and paused for a moment to catch his breath. He looked around frantically, eyes scanning over what now seemed more like a maze than a hospital.

Through the silence, a double door was pushed open, allowing chaotic rambling to escape from the other side.

Netherlands stumbled into the hallway, looking dazed and not all there. Staring down, he saw blood dripping down his hands and arms. The sleeves of his coat were drenched. He groaned as he began to feel ill.

"Whose blood is that?" Germany asked, approaching Netherlands cautiously, gripping his own chest, as if to hold his pounding heart inside.

He stared at Germany, bags hanging low and heavily under his eyes. He was out of breath and exhausted from the run. Not knowing how else to respond, he only shook his head.

"…Nein…" Germany's head shook as he stared at the blood. "N-Nein…Nein!" He bolted past Netherlands and into the double doors, the doors swaying back and forth after him. Netherlands ceased to follow. _I'll tell him later_, he thought as he sighed. He leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. Reaching his trembling hand into his pocket, he found his pipe and pulled it out, along with a match. He stared at if for a while, debating over whether to smoke or not. He shook his head and shoved it back in his pocket and leaned his head back, shutting his eyes.

…

Germany almost collapsed at the horrid sight before him. Diana, his daughter…his little girl…_his life_…almost completely drenched in her own blood. Her eyes were closed and she was pale as snow. Doctors had her surrounded, ripping her bloody clothes away from her and plugging machines up to her arms and legs. They exposed her stomach and the wound was revealed, continuing to gush out blood. It was a long, deep cut into her belly.

"Diana!" he yelled pushing aside the people in the way of his daughter. He shoved his way to her side and held her pale arm. "Diana! Wake up!" he pleaded. Tears pricked at his eyes.

"She's still alive!" Germany yelled, not bothering to put it in the form of a question. He wouldn't accept any other answer. "Please help her!"

One doctor stepped forward nervously and sighed. "She's lost such a large amount of blood in such a short amount of time," he told Germany.

"She can still be helped though! Please, just…."

"I'm…not going to lie to you. It's a miracle in itself that she even made it this far. There is no way she will survive this. She…"

"SHUT UP! SHE WILL!" Germany snapped. "SHE SURVIVED THE DARK ILLNESS TEN YEARS AGO, SHE CAN SURVIVE THIS! HELP HER, DAMN IT, OR SO HELP ME I'LL…!"

A small coo of a voice split Germany's attention. "V-Vatti…" Diana's eyes were barely open. Blood gently flowed from the corner of her lips, staining her teeth red. Too weak to move, she just stared at her father, her eyes begging for him to come near.

Germany immediately returned to her side, now on his knees and stroking her head. "Hallo, darling…" he said in the calmest tone he could speak in.

"V-Vater…?"

"Ja? What is it, dear?"

"…S-Sorry…"

Germany shook his head. "No, no, don't apologize…Y-You'll be fine, Diana…Just fine…"

She frowned, knowing that he was wrong. She barely shook her head; just enough to get the message across that she didn't believe him. She shut her eyes tight as her body tensed from a throbbing pain. She moaned and turned her head towards Germany.

It finally came to Germany's mind that…she _knows_ she won't make it. It's just that look in her eyes that told him.

He turned his head, directing towards the doctors. "Leave."

Obeying his command, they left, knowing there was nothing left for them to do.

Germany's attention returned to Diana. He brushed away the blood from her face with his thumb. He stayed by her side for a few minutes, comforting her and soothing her with kind words. She did her best to listen, but she lost focus a few times and didn't really hear him. But she loved the sound of her father's voice. It soothed her to hear him.

Diana forced a smile. "I-I'm…glad…you're…okay…," she whispered.

He nodded. "J-ja…I'm fine now, Diana…Y-you will be too…"

"…Vater…"

Germany heard the doors open from behind him. His face grew twisted with annoyance. Not even bothering to turn around, he growled, "I told you to leave."

"It's me," said a familiar voice.

Diana's eyes opened at the sound of The Netherlands' voice. Germany turned around and looked at him, noticing the bloodstains still on his coat.

"What…?" Germany asked, irritated that he couldn't spend time alone with Diana. Deep down, he wanted to thank him for at least finding her, but he didn't want to. He was too focused on her.

"I need to tell you what happened," he said, lowering his head.


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 48

Germany grinded his teeth as he growled the name. "Russia." Rage colored his face a bright crimson red.

"When that happened," Netherlands continued, "Austria shot Russia down."

Was Germany's hearing playing games? "Austria?" he asked.

He nodded. "But the damage was done…" Guilt fell over The Netherlands. He felt so responsible. Had he been there sooner, perhaps things might have ended differently…Perhaps she would have lived.

The two fell silent as they watched Diana shake and shiver, helpless as to make her feel comfortable. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was slow, but she was awake. Painful didn't even begin to explain the agony she had felt when that cold blade cut through her skin. Now she felt numb and wearisome.

"I think…Diana and Austria came to a truce," Netherlands said in a low tone.

"…?"

"Just before I left with her…she gave Austria that necklace…the one with the bullet lodged inside it."

Germany didn't reply.

"…Germany."

"What?"

"There is something Diana wanted me to tell you once we got here…"

Germany turned his head to listen. Netherlands sighed and walked closer. "She wants…" He focused on how to put this into her exact words…but it was hard to for some reason…

"What?"

"She wants…to save Enzo."

"What do you mean?"

"…Is he still alive? Enzo I mean."

Germany hadn't heard much from Moretti or his wife. But if Enzo were to have died, he was sure he would have known by now. "I suppose…Where are you getting at?" he asked, fearing that he did in fact know where he was getting at.

"She wants to give him her own heart. A…heart transplant."

Germany's eyes widened. His fear had become reality. He looked directly into Netherlands' eyes. "No…Nein, she's going to be fine…" he lied.

"Germany, look at her," he demanded. "I know, you know, and even she knows she won't make it."

"SHUT UP!"

"LISTEN, DAMN IT!" Netherlands snapped. A vibrant red brightened his face. "I know it's a tough decision, but it's what she wants! Are you going to deny your daughter her dying wish?"

"She isn't dying," he growled the lie. He knew Netherlands was telling the truth…he just didn't want to believe it, being in denial.

"Germany…Diana means just as much to me as she does to you. You need to let her go…She's suffering."

"I…" Germany was left speechless. There was no longer any excuse to keep her alive. Diana was now struggling to withstand the agony of her own death.

"V-Va..ter…" Diana's dull eyes slowly opened. She smiled weakly at her father and nodded slightly. "Pl…ease…" Though her eyes were dull and near lifeless, they shone brightly to Germany. She whimpered silently and clung loosely to her father's arm.

"Diana…" Germany shut his eyes and allowed tears to flow. His shoulders and back quivered while he wept silently.

"The surgeon is outside…when you're ready," Netherlands muttered as he left the room, his head hanging low.

Germany rubbed his eyes and put on a brave face. Smiling best he could, he whispered to her, "Vatti…Vatti loves you, Diana…so much…You're so brave, braver than I'll ever be. I-I'm more than proud…I love you…So does your Uncle Prussia, your Uncle Italy…The Netherlands…We adore you more than anything…I knew…from the first moment I saw you, Diana…when I picked you up from the rubble…I knew you would accomplish great things. I'm…just so sorry for the pain you've gone through…We didn't speak much about it, but I'm sorry you never had a mother. Being raised by a bunch of nations…men who never age…I-It must be hard on you."

Though her eyes didn't open, she heard everything her father said. Tears eased down her motionless face at her father's kind and soothing words. _I love you too_…, she wanted to say.

He stayed with her for a while longer, holding her and wiping the blood and tears away from her face. He rocked her gently and hummed a calm tune for her.

In the midst of the silence, Diana began to cough violently. Her eyes widened with the pain that zapped her body. Germany held her closer, ignoring the blood being sprayed onto his clothes.

All the noise caught the attention of the surgeon outside the room. He ran in and saw Diana's weak body bleeding even more. Her fit of coughs paused for a moment, allowing the surgeon to speak. "Sir…she…needs to be alive when we do the procedure… It's…just the way it has to be…We need her now…"

Germany held her closer, not ever…_ever_ wanting to let go. "Give me a minute," he mumbled.

"Sir, it's now or never. I hate to rush you like this…but if this is what she wants…we have to do it now."

Germany stared at Diana, brushing her hair behind her ears. He wiped the blood away from her mouth and kissed her forehead. He removed himself from the gurney she was on, but stayed close to her.

"You can walk with her to the operation room if you wish," the surgeon said, walking towards them. He pushed the gurney out of the room, Germany glued to the side, never taking his eyes off Diana.

They approached another set of double doors and stopped before it. "We have to wait for the other patient to arrive," the surgeon said.

Not but a few moments after he said that, Enzo, just as pale and sickly looking as Diana, was wheeled in on a gurney as well, wires and machines still monitoring him. His parents followed close behind. They locked eyes with Germany. Sadness washed over the parents.

"Sir," the surgeon said, gaining Germany's attention. "It's time."

Germany looked down at his daughter for the final time. He leaned over and pressed his lips against her cold cheek. "_Ich leibe dich_, Diana," he whispered. "_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_."

The surgeons then wheeled the teens into the operating room. Germany looked down at his shoes, clinching his hands into tight, trembling fists. That was it. Diana disappeared behind the doors with Enzo. Only one would return alive, and it wasn't going to be Diana. It wasn't going through Germany's mind yet, but he had to face the fact that she wasn't going to return out those doors alive.

Germany lazily glanced away, not even giving Enzo's parents a thought as he lingered past them. Stumbling away, drained of energy physically and mentally, he wrapped his arms around himself, staring dully at the tile floor below him, wishing he was still holding Diana.


	51. Chapter 50

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

** One does not simply…listen to this song and read this chapter without crying like a baby. (And if you know this anime, it will only make it worse xD**

** watch?v=hNrXDrs352g**

Chapter 49

"Am I…dead…?"

An overpowering, hazy white stretched over a barely visible horizon. There was a sort of calming aura being given off by this odd place. No sounds, no draft, only silence and a calming brightness. It felt like being inside a cloud on a sunny day.

When Enzo slowly began to open his eyes, he awoke to this world. Lying on his back, he found himself staring out into this nothingness. A sense of peace washed over him. For the first time in a long while, he felt safe.

He slid his hand onto the ground beside himself and found that it was soft and fluffy, yet firm. He rubbed his eyes and flipped himself over onto his hands and knees. With curious eyes, he scanned over his surroundings and found nothing that stood out…only whiteness.

He slowly rose to his feet, eyes still wandering. With his hand over his chest, it finally came to him…this was not the real world. "No pain…," he murmured to himself, staring down at his chest. Relief fell over him. His suffering had finally come to a close…Enzo shut his eyes and inhaled the light, cool air, no longer suffering any pain.

"It's crazy, isn't it?"

Enzo shot his eyes open. The voice that called out echoed in his head. It was such an angelic, sweet voice. He turned his head, glancing everywhere he could imagine the voice might have come from. But everywhere he looked seemed all the same.

"…How they can just…replace something as vital as a heart with another…?"

"H-Hello…?" Enzo cooed, taking a few nervous steps back. He gulped. "Diana…? Is that…you…?"

"Haha! Ja, it's me Enzo~"

Enzo smiled. "W-Where?"

"Behind you, smart one," her voice said, sarcastically, but kindly.

Enzo's feet paused where they were. If he still had a heart, not sure if he still did or not, it would have skipped a beat. He turned his head cautiously, his body following close behind.

Like the Italian Enzo was, his eyes filled with tears. He grinned from pure joy at the sight of Diana. Not even noticing her near transparent appearance, he leaped happily towards her in a single bound and wrapped his arms around her, though she seemed light as the air around them.

Enzo frowned slightly and pulled away, his hands on her shoulders. He looked at her hazy German uniform and tilted his head. "Hey," he said, "where are we…? And…why are you see-through…?"

"I can't really answer those questions," she said, wearing a sad smile, "But I'll try to explain best I can…"

"…Explain what…?"

She sighed and looked down. "I don't have much time, so I'll try to make it quick." She looked him dead in the face. "Enzo…Do me a favor?"

Enzo's eyebrows shifted down in confusion. "Sure…anything, Diana," he said in a whisper.

"…Be happy. Don't let memories of me tie you down…I want you to meet someone who you'll be happy with. Don't force yourself to be alone because of me…I don't want that…"

"D-Diana…what are you talking about?" Enzo asked with a shaky voice.

She smiled. "Don't look so nervous. You'll be fine, I know it."

"I don't…understand."

"Promise me, okay?" Diana's pale blue eyes widened to the point it was irresistible for Enzo.

"S-sure, I promise…"

She smiled. "Good. That's all I want."

"Diana, what's….H-Hey!"

Diana's overall color began to disappear. Her body began to dissolve from Enzo's view slowly. She looked down at herself and gripped her chest.

"Diana…aren't you…coming with me…?" Enzo asked, seeing a slight sadness in Diana's expression.

Shaking her head, Diana met Enzo's eyes. "Nein, I have to stay behind," she said to him. "Oh, could you tell my vater and my uncles that I love them? …And Netherlands? Please?"

"Diana? But…you aren't the one dying."

She smiled. "You missed a lot of stuff, Enzo," she said, laughing sadly.

"Missed a lot of stuff? Diana, tell me what's going o…!"

Diana lifted her finger up to Enzo's mouth, making him hush. "You ask a lot of questions," she giggled. "Though I guess you really don't understand what's going on."

She lifted her finger off of his lips and kept it in front of Enzo's face for a moment, taunting him and just messing around with him. He stared at her finger, almost having to cross his eyes to focus on it. She smiled as she lowered the finger to his chest. She pointed it at him and gently tapped the left side of his upper chest. But with that light tap came a sudden pain that Enzo was not expecting. He let out a squeak and collapsed to his knees, hunching over. "D-Diana! Why'd you do that…?!"

Enzo looked up and blushed at the sight of Diana right in his face. She had leaned in close to his face. As her body began to fade, she slowly closed the gap between their faces. Her eyes shut and she smiled lightly as her rosy lips lightly came into contact with Enzo's.

Enzo blushed and cringed with surprise. Despite the pain still in his chest, he leaned forward and kissed her back hesitantly. His eyes slowly closed with the sudden longing to stay in this exact moment forever. But just as he felt this, he noticed Diana's smooth lips lose contact with his. He opened his eyes to find Diana's body slowly fading away, like a snowflake into water.

"D-Diana…! No, come back…!" he reached his hand out to her, only to have it pass right through her body, as if she wasn't even there.

"Sorry to leave you, Enzo," she said, her voice fading. "I hope all of you can forgive me…"

"Please!" he begged. "I don't want to be alone!" He tried to stand, but a strange force held him down, almost as if he was bounded down by chains. Tears flooded his eyes once more as he lost sight of Diana. Pain struck the inside of his chest.

The calm and mysterious white surroundings suddenly evolved into darkness. A sense of falling trapped Enzo. With no warning, a sharp pulse moved in Enzo as he felt like he had hit the ground after an endless drop. His eyes shut, and he gave in to the darkness and pain.

…

…

…

"We have a pulse."


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 50

"L-Ludwig…?" Italy asked. He found Germany sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. He kept his face hidden and didn't move, not even after Italy called to him. Italy had never seen Germany so pitiful and melancholy.

"Ludwig?" he repeated, bending over. He squatted nest to Germany and tenderly placed his hand on his shoulder. He cringed slightly at Italy's touch, but otherwise unfazed. Not a sound, not a word, not even a glance was made by Germany for several minutes. By the time Germany decided to take a glimpse upward, Italy was still there, smiling sweetly and rubbing his back lovingly.

"I…I'm here," Italy said, struggling to comfort Germany. Knowing nothing could really comfort Germany in this situation, Italy didn't know what else to say. He had heard what had happened and understood his pain.

Germany nodded and buried his face again. He didn't want to do anything. He didn't want to speak, he didn't want to cry, and he didn't even want beer, even if it was only an arm's length away from him he still wouldn't take it. He honestly just wanted to be alone, but Italy's presents gave him a warm, calming feeling.

Italy slid closer to Germany and wrapped his arms around Germany, resting his head on his shoulder. "Te amo," Italy whispered. Germany sighed, but didn't reply.

…

"Sir?"

The two nations hadn't seen the surgeon approach them. "I just thought," he said in a low tone, "that you should know that the operation went as planned. Enzo is now in recovery."

Germany only stared out into space. His eyes were wide, as if he were in shock.

"…They had the same blood type," he continued. "Her heart is strong and it fits Enzo like a glove…It was a perfect fit."

"Where…," Germany mumbled.

"Sir?"

Germany finally met eyes with the surgeon. "Where is Diana…?"

"…They're…cleaning her up now…," he muttered, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"When can I see her?' Germany asked, looking away again.

"I'll be sure to tell you the moment I know," he replied. He gave a sympathetic nod and turned away, making his way down the hall.

Italy returned his eyes to Germany. "Lud…"

"I'd like to be alone for a moment," he interrupted him, not bothering to give him eye contact. Italy pouted his bottom lip, but nodded. He stole a tender kiss from Germany's temple as he rose to his feet. Small tears dripped down the side of Italy's face when he began to walk away. With his arms wrapped around himself, he stumbled away from Germany's view, leaving him to his thoughts.

…

"Sir?" The surgeon returned and stood before Germany once more. His head was tilted, astonished that he literally hadn't moved an inch. Glancing at his watch, he found that it had been three hours since the operation ended, and yet, Germany was still there, lost in his thoughts.

"I want to see her now," he muttered impatiently.

Nodding, the surgeon replied, "Yes. Follow me…" Germany struggled to stand, using the wall behind him for support. Numbness trapped his legs from sitting so long. With slumped-over shoulders, he slowly followed him.

He led Germany to another set of doors and paused before them. "Take as much time as you need," he said, looking down.

With trembling hands, Germany pushed the door open and entered the plain, white room. There on a bed, as white as the walls and floor itself, was a figure of a human, covered by a gray blanket from head to toe. The figure remained still…motionless.

Germany tightened his hands into fists, forcing his heavy feet to inch forward. The walk over to the bed seemed to be miles long, but when he finally approached the bed, he rested his hand on the blanket and gripped it. It took him a moment to muster up the strength to do so, but he lifted the cover and slowly pulled them back.

Diana's face was pale as snow. Her eyes were shut and her face seemed calm, as though she was only asleep. Blood still stained parts of her face.

Tears fell and dripped onto Diana's colorless face. Germany quivered and sank down before Diana, cupping his hand over her cheek. Her skin was so cold. Germany hiccupped before crying out, "Diana…mein baby…" Flashbacks of Diana flashed in his mind. He reached over and kissed her icy forehead. He wept into her hair. "I'm so sorry, Diana…"

He continuously glanced over to her chest, hoping that would suddenly start moving again. Then he realized this was impossible. He pushed the cover away from her bare chest.

An ugly, hideous scar ran across the center of her chest and extended down her torso. She must have literally been cut open and pulled open for the surgeons to reach her barely beating heart. He began to wonder if she had been able to feel that pain while she was still alive. The mere thought made Germany ill inside. Quickly, he replaced the cover over her chest.

He returned his eyes to her face…her beautiful, flawless face. He stroked her brown hair and brushed it away from her face. "_Du bist so schön_," he whispered, his tears flowing like a river. "I know…that whatever you did…you did it for a reason…_Ich liebe dich_…" He kissed her eyelid gently and rested his head against hers, brushing his fingers through her hair tenderly. He shut his eyes and rested next to his daughter.


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 51

"I'll tell him," Germany muttered, his voice low and weak. Bags hung from his tired eyes. Sleep had become a thing of the past in the two weeks since Diana's death. All of his energy had been drained from his body. He stood before Moretti now, speaking with him for the first time since the operation.

Moretti glared at him with concern. Taking note of Germany's appearance, he knew he was in a lot of pain. "Should we tell him so soon?" he asked. "He's just beginning to wake up…"

"He's going to want to know," Germany replied. "He _has_ to know. I should be the one…to tell him…"

Moretti nodded. "If you insist." He looked down, his chest tightening, mainly from a sense of guilt, even though Diana's death was inevitable. "Germany…no words of mine can ever give you enough thanks for saving my son. Diana…was a wonderful child…and a brave soldier. She was everything to Enzo…" He shut his eyes, keeping tears back. "We are just…very grateful."

Germany's eyes became dark. "Aren't we all?"

The men stared at each other, examining the mixed emotions the other was giving off. Moretti looked down at his hand, reached out to Germany. "Thank you," he said, returning his face to Germany.

"I'm not the one who deserves thanks," Germany replied coldly, staring at the hand.

Lowering his hand, Moretti nodded, looking away. "I understand." He stood aside, revealing a door behind him. "He…should be fully awake now."

Germany stepped forward and grasped the door handle. How would he react? Would he cry? Yell? Scream…? Would he blame Germany for not keeping her safe? The door pushed open and he entered, not knowing what to expect. As usual, however, wires poked out from Enzo's body and machines buzzed around him. His eyes were open and full of life. Color had returned to his flesh. Though he still looked rather fragile and thin, he was much more lively now than he was just days ago. A bright grin washed over his face when Germany entered the room and met his gaze.

"Mr. Germany!" he called from his bed, energy in his voice. "Look, I feel so much better now~!"

"I see," Germany replied, plainly.

"I don't know how or why, but I just feel wonderful!" He pointed to a monitor, sounding a constant, steady rhythm of beeps. "And look! My heart rate is back to normal!"

Germany stared at that monitor, hearing his own heart race beside it. _It's her_, he thought. _It sounds just like her…_

He approached the monitor slowly and placed his fingers upon the screen, listening carefully to each thump. Scenes of the past jolted in his mind vividly, as if he had really gone back in time. He saw Diana's miraculous recovery from the illness nearly ten years ago. He envisioned all of little Diana's big accomplishments in life. Her smiling face always cheering Germany up, even on his lowest of days…

He quickly looked away, refusing to become distracted by memories at a time such as this. He cleared his throat. "You…really are feeling well now…?" he asked, partially distracted.

Slight confusion was obvious on Enzo's face. "Ci, I am," he answered with a nod. "Germany, sir?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, concerned for the nation.

"Enzo…Do you know…why you're healthier now..?" Germany placed himself on a chair across from Enzo's bed as he asked this, keeping his head low.

After thinking for a moment, Enzo shook his head. "They never told me. Hey, where's Diana?! I want her to know I'm going to be okay…for real this time…! And I need to tell her about this weird dream I had about her! The dream felt so real! I was…"

"Enzo," he interrupted, closing his eyes and shaking his head, "I need to speak."

"O-Okay…" Enzo lifted his head to listen.

He didn't know where to begin, or even how to begin. All of these things Enzo had no idea about. To put so much news on this boy so suddenly will break his…_heart._ But this was more than important, and he had to know. How to start this…_Enzo, Diana is dead, and it is my fault,_ or _Diana sacrificed herself to save us,_ or_ that damn Russia murdered her!_ But, in the end, Germany decided to start from the beginning…

"When Diana…last saw you," he began, "Russia…and the others had begun an attack on Berlin. I collapsed and didn't wake up for a long while. B-by the time I momentarily woke up…" Germany took a long pause, trying to regain his words. "When I woke up…Diana had disappeared."

Enzo gasped and his eyes widened. "W-Where did she go?! Did she…"

Germany cut him off once more, ignoring Enzo's frantic questions. "I told my ally, the Netherlands, to go out and search for her…We couldn't find her anywhere in the hospital…so…I sent him outside…the only place we could think of that…she might have run off to. I fell unconscious again, and when I woke up again…" He trailed off and he covered his face with his hands. Rapidly, his breathing quickened. The air suddenly felt light in his lungs.

"S-Sir?" Enzo asked, nervously. "W-Where's Diana? I want to see her…"

"Netherlands…returned with D-Diana…bleeding to death in his arms…She had been stabbed…"

"…N-No…" Enzo shook his head in disbelief. "Sh-she's okay now though, r-right?"

"She had bled almost completely out by the time…she arrived." Tears burned Germany's face. "but…it was too late…She was too far gone…"

Enzo gulped. "D-Diana…is…?"

Germany nodded. "Yes. She's gone, Enzo."

Almost immediately, Enzo began to weep. The cries began low and quiet, then advanced louder the deeper the news sank in. His hands kept his burning, overflowing face hidden. "D-Diana…!" he cried. Over and over, he cried out her name through tears.

Germany fell silent. He turned away, hardly able to bear seeing Enzo like this. Shielded by his hand, he covered his eyes, groaning in despair.

"Why did she have to die?!" Enzo cried out. "I-I should be dead, n-not her!"

"That's not what she wanted," Germany stated, returning his gaze to the teen. Enzo hiccupped and sniffled to himself, tilting his head with a confused look.

Germany continued, "Diana…revived you, Enzo. Her heart…beats within your chest…"

The constant beeping of Enzo's heart rate suddenly seemed louder. When Germany spoke that last sentence, Enzo automatically understood what he meant. Surprise and sadness forced tears back into his eyes. He looked down at his chest, placing his hand upon it. A small sting of pain came from the touch. Through his shirt, the staples that held his chest together could be felt. Then Enzo remembered the dream. But perhaps…it wasn't a dream at all.

The grip Enzo held on his pale blue hospital shirt tightened. His teeth chattered as he struggled to keep a straight face.

"_This_ is what she wanted," Germany said, standing as he looked at Enzo's chest. He turned away and headed toward the exit as Enzo began to weep again. There were no more words left for Germany to say. He rushed himself out the door, leaving Enzo alone.


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 52

_Diana Beilschmidt_

_2036 –2053_

_Daughter, Soldier, Hero, Giver_

"_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit"_

Diana was buried in the place of her birth, Hamburg; right across from the monument built in honor of those who died the day the city was destroyed. Nearly half of the world's nations arrived at her funeral…at least the ones Germany allowed to come.

Germany stayed behind hours after the funeral. He stood before her grave alone, ignoring the pouring rain that had soaked his clothes. Gentle thunder sounded above him and distant flashes of lightening lit up the sky momentarily. He knelt before the headstone and placed his hand upon it, brushing his fingers against the smooth rock.

"…I'm so sorry," he murmured quietly. "I promise…I won't let you die in vain." His mind drifted off to the thought of Russia. There was no doubt, Germany wanted war. He wanted Russia to pay for what he did. _Russia will _wish_ he were rotting in hell when I'm done with him,_ Germany thought, grinding his teeth together.

He was too lost in his thoughts to hear the steady, nervous footsteps behind him. The rain pouring onto his once slicked back hair suddenly paused. He looked up, but saw it was still raining. Tilting his head back a little more, an umbrella shielded him from the falling water. His eyes followed the hand holding the umbrella. He turned around to find a melancholy Italy, trying his best to force a smile.

"Ciao," he whispered, hard to hear over the rain surrounding the two. His eyes traveled over to the stone, then back to Germany's blue eyes.

Germany greeted him with a nod and stood up. He backed away from the stone and stood beside Italy, taking shelter under his umbrella. The two were silent. They just stood there and looked at her grave, as if she might come back if they stared hard enough.

"It's so…quiet…without her…you know…?" Italy said, glancing at Germany with the corner of his eye. Germany, however, didn't respond. His eyes never left Diana's stone. Italy sniffled. "Ve…I miss her…s-so much."

Germany finally turned towards the trembling Italy beside him for a brief moment. "…Ja…," was all he could say. Silently, he returned his eyes to the ground.

"Ve, Ludwig…?"Italy asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Hm…?"

"S-Say something…"

"…"

"Please…?"

"…What do you want me to say?"

Italy gripped the sleeve of Germany's dripping suit and looked at him with big, brown eyes. "S-Something about D-Diana…"

"…"

The Italian began to cry. Sobbing into Germany's arm, he murmured, "P-Please…! I want to hear something about her…_from you_…!"

Germany didn't move, but he spoke. "I've been thinking about it more and more." Italy looked up with his red, puffy eyes. Germany continued, "Her…real parents. I wonder if they died. Or if they are still out there…and they didn't even know she had survived. She must have had other family, too. Did they want her back? Would she still be alive if I had found them and given her back…?"

"V-Ve…You wanna know what I think…?" Italy asked.

Germany directed his attention to the shorter nation.

"I think…either way…we were her real family. And I think…she was happy." Italy smiled, despite the tears on his face.

Germany stared at him for a moment. Then he shut his eyes tight and lowered his head. Biting his bottom lip, he tried to keep his trembling jaw in place. "…I think," he muttered, "you're right…"

Italy's hand slid into Germany's. Their cold fingers intertwined gently. They fell silent again for a few minutes until Italy began to shiver from the frigid rain. Germany turned his eyes to him. "…Let's get out of the rain," he said.

Italy sniffled and nodded. Letting go of Germany's hand, he took a small step forward and patted the headstone. "Bye, Diana," he whispered with a sad smile. "We'll be back tomorrow. Right, Ludwig?"

Germany looked up. "Ja…T-Tomorrow. When it isn't raining as hard…" For the first time since her death, Germany managed a smile. It was hard to make out if it even was a smile, but it was there. Italy returned to Germany's side again and took his hand, swaying it side to side slightly. They turned and stomped their way through the moist ground, stepping over small puddles as they did so. Just as Diana's grave left their view, Germany turned his head and looked back at it. _Don't worry, Diana,_ he thought,_ I'll be back tomorrow._

…

Austria sat as his piano bench, his fingers gracefully gliding over the piano keys. The fingers seemed to hover over the keys, lightly tapping the key and creating a sad, slow tune. He hung his head low and kept his eyes shut as he played. Suddenly the music stopped and his fingers paused just above the keys. His eyes slowly opened. He stared at his fingers and sighed. He pulled himself away from piano and leaned back, his hands sliding off the keys and into his lap. His attention was then directed to a small table next to the piano. A shiny object rested there, making a glare on his glasses.

He stood from his piano bench and cautiously approached the item on the table. The necklace shone brightly against the light from the window. Dried blood stained the cross and a little on the chain. Austria held the necklace by the chain and let the cross dangle before his face. The cross turned slowly from the draft and sparked as it did so. When the back side of the cross faced him, a small engraving caught his attention. He frowned and held the cross in his palm so he could read it.

_"Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit,"_ he read aloud with a sigh. He remembered her saying that…as he was torturing her. Clinching it tightly, he held the cross to his chest. A lone tear fell from the corner of his eye. He realized this and placed the cross down. "Blast it…," he muttered, removing his glasses and rubbing his eye with his thumb.

"I'm a fool," he whispered to himself. "I'm just as guilty as that damn Russia…"


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter 53

A tender hand brushed against Diana's headstone. The fingers gently traced over the small engravings on the stone, shaking slightly as they glided over her name. Enzo's shoulders trembled and his head hung low. Tears dripped down the side of his cheek, gliding off his jaw and falling to the ground below. His new heart beat excitedly in his chest, as if it knew its original owner was near. Enzo raised his hands to his chest, crossing them over his heart. He whimpered silently to himself.

"I wasn't w-worth it, Diana," he whispered. "Why…did you…?"

"Enzo."

He jumped and quickly wiped his tears away. Keeping his head low, he turned and made eye-contact with someone. The Netherlands approached Enzo and stood by his side silently. A bright crimson tulip drooped slightly from his left hand. He stepped forward and placed the flower on the stone. Then he took a step back. The two stood beside one another quietly for several seconds without exchanging a single word.

The Netherlands couldn't take the silence from the boy any longer and finally turned towards him. "How are you feeling?" he asked, looking down at him.

He sniffled. "…Okay…I guess…my chest still hurts a little from the surgery…and…I-I…I'm just…"

"Yeah. I know. I miss her, too. We all do." He sighed. "But this is what she wanted."

"B-But she…didn't h-have to die…"

"She nearly ended a _war_, Enzo. It…was a small price to pay considering the results…"

Enzo looked up with teary eyes. "W-Where's Mr. Germany?"

"That's what I was going to tell you," he said, his voice becoming tense. "He's at a world meeting…debating with Russia."

Enzo's eyes widened. Rage boiled his blood, but concern was visible in his face.

"I didn't go…this is a personal battle between the two. Hopefully they'll keep their heads…but I honestly doubt it."

"C-Could there be…another war…?" Enzo asked, even though the thought terrified him.

"It's a possibility."

"…Th-then everything…Diana did…would be for n-nothing…!"

"I know," Netherlands sighed. "From what I've heard, Russia's fighting a losing battle. He's lost a great amount of respect after what he did. He doesn't have many allies anymore."

Enzo did not reply. He said nothing, but he stressed in his mind that that was what he deserved. _He killed Diana…he doesn't _deserve _allies. _

They fell silent yet again. Their eyes drifted over to the stone. Enzo rubbed his runny nose and sniffled again.

"I don't want another war," Enzo murmured. "…Neither did Diana." He held his hand against his chest. "She doesn't want that."

The Netherlands glanced down at Enzo sympathetically. He patted his shoulder and nodded in agreement. From his coat pocket, he pulled out his pipe and lit it. His body shifted away from Enzo.

"See you around," he said in a low tone, strolling away, a small trial of smoke following close behind him.

…

Germany eyed his boss' hand obsessively as he signed his name onto the sheet of paper. Germany's boss silently placed his pen down and glared at the person in front of him. He slammed his hand onto the paper, creating an intimidating boom. He shifted the paper across the table.

Russia's boss picked up his pen and directed his eyes towards the paper with shame. The Russian leader seemed disturbed and nervous as he signed his name onto the paper. Sweat dripped from the side of his head and down the back of his neck. It was obvious by his facial expression that he felt defeated. Russia, however, kept a straight face. On the outside, he seemed calm. On the inside, however, he was outraged. He didn't think the life of one child could cause _this._

Germany stood tall and strong behind his boss. He stared down Russia with eyes full of power. But when his eyes drifted down to Russia's hands, he realized that those were the hands that held the blade that killed his daughter. His eyes narrowed on Russia. Russia had noticed this, but his expression did not change in the slightest. He only returned an expressionless glare back at Germany. Normally Germany would be outraged and snapped at him, but it wouldn't be worth it. He hadalready won.

Russia's ashamed boss centered the paper towards the center of the table and placed his pen down. Germany glanced over his boss' shoulder to read what was printed at the top of the paper.

"Treaty of Diana"


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter 54

"The war…is over?" Enzo asked in disbelief. He and the other stood at Diana's tombstone, the only place Enzo found comfort anymore.

Jaegar nodded. "That's what I was told. Germany and Russia signed a treaty…The…Treaty of Diana…"

Enzo's eyes met Jaegar's both pairs full of woe.

"They…named the treaty after her?"

"Ja…And…from what I've heard, America and Canada are treating each other like brothers again. America accepted Canada's apology. So far everything's back to normal." He looked at the stone. "Well…most everything."

"Ci." Enzo looked down to his feet with his hand over his chest.

Jaegar noticed this and sighed. "We owed so much to her," he mumbled, glancing away.

Enzo nodded. "Ci…" With a silent gulp, he looked up at Jaegar and whispered, "Y…You…had feeling for her…didn't you?"

Jaegar's eyes widened slightly for a moment, but as he nodded, they became dull with sorrow. "I…never really knew how to tell her…" Never had he ever admitted these feeling to anyone. As long as he was on the subject, he added, "To be honest…I was…j-jealous of you. You received all of her attention. So I, you know, beat you up just to get her attention.

Slight relief fell over Enzo. "I understand," he muttered.

Jaegar shamefully looked at Enzo. "So, are we…um…I mean…"

Enzo's hand reached out to him. "Ci, apology accepted."

Jaegar sheepishly welcomed Enzo's hand into his own. They shook hands for a moment until Jaegar asked, "Are you sure? I mean, I've been a real asshole to you in the past. If you really…don't forgive me, I understand."

Enzo shook his head. "You live and forgive," he said. "But you don't forget."

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, fans…this is nearly it. One last chapter. Thank you so much for all of the views, favorites, follows, and reviews. It means a lot. I know this chapter was short, but I'll make up for it in the next and final chapter. I'll post it real soon ….What am I going to do after I finish this?! D'X I've worked on this since summer…AND IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME! I guess…start a new one?! :D **

**Anyways, thank again! Please review and favorite and all that crapski! ^^ *****


	57. Chapter 56

Epilogue

"Diana, don't wander off too far!"

Germany snapped out of his daydreaming and glanced about. He found himself still standing before his daughter's grave, just as he does every morning.

"I must be hearing things," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head while scanning the area. He lowered his hand back to his side and shook his head, shrugging away the thought.

He inhaled the cool, welcoming breeze of this spring morning. Other than the two monuments that have been here for years, the scenery has changed quite a bit. Plants have grown over the remaining ruins of Hamburg, as if to attempt to cover up the past. Small birds and insects that have made this small garden their home, sounding their unique little calls. It was almost impossible to imagine ashes and debris of a fallen city here.

Out of nowhere, a small force bounced off of the back of Germany's leg. A small thud and a soft, "Ow," followed. Germany turned himself around and looked down. A little girl, around the age of six years, with light brown hair, had fallen onto her rear and was rubbing at her nose. "Ow," the youth repeated, not even noticing the tall man before her.

Germany tilted his head at the child. With a confused smile, he leaned forward slightly and said, "Hallo."

The girl rubbed her nose a while longer, then lifted her eyes up to him. To any child, seeing such a tall, serious-looking, stranger towering above them like this would leave them speechless and fearful. However, she waved at Germany in greeting and said in a cheery voice, "_Ciao_! …Oh! _Scusi_!" She quickly picked herself up off the ground and brushed herself off. She twirled around in a circle, her eyes searching for something. "Papa?" she called, eyes still wandering.

Becoming curious, Germany looked around as well. Then he spotted a figure approaching from a distance behind the child.

"Where are you?" the figure called out in Italian.

"I'm here, Papa!" the girl responded, waving her arms above her head wildly.

The man made a sprint towards the girl, who, in return held her arms out, waiting to be picked up. As expected, the Italian scooped the child into one arm and gave her a light kiss of the cheek as he propped her up.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Germany," the Italian said with a smile. "She's a little rambunctious today."

Germany stared at this man for a moment, squinting slightly. _This can't be…_, he thought, looking intensely into this man's eyes.

The man smiled nervously at how awkward the situation had become. "Have I really changed that much?" he asked, chuckling. "I know it's been a while, sir, but you couldn't forget me, could you?"

Germany took a step back, not believing what was before him. "Enzo…?"

"Ci!" he replied cheerfully. "Have I really changed that much?"

Indeed, he did. He was no longer that sickly, weak boy anymore. He had grown strong and tall, almost as tall as Germany, himself. Enzo's once thin and frail arms were now strong and healthy, able to lift the child in his arms with absolute ease. The color of his flesh had changed from a pasty white to a healthy light tan. The once ill-cursed child had transformed into a healthy, handsome man.

"Ja. You…have…" The nation stood baffled and dumbfounded before Enzo. _There's…no way this is Enzo…_,he thought, still having doubts. He glanced quickly at Enzo's chest, knowing, if this was Enzo, what was there.

"Heh, I know it must be hard to believe, but it is me."

"You're so…different," he stuttered.

"Ci, I know. I've gotten big, huh? And stronger, too!" He grinned brightly.

The little girl in his arms regained Germany's attention. She had her arms wrapped around Enzo's neck, grinning sweetly at her father. Flashes of Diana jolted through Germany's head. This child reminded the nation so much of his late daughter. A small smile eased onto his face.

Enzo looked at his daughter and told her, "This is Mr. Germany. He's the father of an old friend of mine. Be nice and introduce yourself to him."

"Yes, Papa," she said, nodding, her hair bouncing as she did. "Hi, Mr. Germany~!" she said cutely, raising her hand. "My name's Diana~!"

Germany's heart skipped a beat. He stared at Enzo, who was smiling brightly. "The most beautiful name ever," Enzo said, holding the girl tighter and then looking up at Germany. "Don't you agree?"

Germany blinked and nodded shakily. "J-ja…It is…"

"Papa?" Diana asked, looking up at Enzo with big, adorable eyes.

"Ci?"

"This is your friend's papa, right?"

"Ci."

"So…where is he…? Your friend…Is he here, Papa?"

His smile faded. Enzo glanced at Germany for a moment, then behind him at the monument. "Diana," he said, placing her back on the ground. She stood and looked up at her father. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "My friend, Mr. Germany's daughter, died a long time ago, before you were born."

Little Diana blinked, looking slightly confused. But she understood. She was a bright little girl and was smarter than people would think. She looked up at Germany, her little bottom lip quivering. "I-I-I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Germany…I-I d-didn't kn-know…" A guilty, sorrowful look fell upon her face.

Germany couldn't help but smile at the girl's innocent look. _Such a sweet child_, he thought. He lowered himself to his knees, coming eye to eye with the saddened girl. "It's fine, Diana." How he missed saying that name… "No harm done."

She sniffled. "R-Right." Her eyes lifted and focused on the stone behind Germany. Even though she couldn't read quite well just yet, she recognized her first name, Diana, on the stone. She pointed and said, "That's my name…right there…see?"

Enzo's eyes locked onto the stone. "Ci. That was her name, too."

"Huh?"

"My friend. Mr. Germany's daughter. That's her headstone. You know what that is, don't you?"

She nodded. "Ci…I think…Her name was Diana, too?"

"Ci. I named you after her. That's how much she meant to me."

"Was she your best friend?"

He nodded. "Ci."

"Y-Your…bestest best friend?" she asked, her lip shaking again.

He nodded again, smiling slightly. "The bestest."

Diana looked at the large stone, up to her little head with mixed feelings. She reached her tiny fingers out to the stone and touched Diana's name. "Diana…B…Beil…"

"Beilschmidt," Germany corrected her, politely.

"Beil…sch…midt…?"

"That's right."

Her emerald green eyes returned to the stone. She tapped her hand to her forehead in salute. "Miss Diana Beil…sch…midt…! Grazie for being Papa's bestest best friend!"

A smile grew on Germany's face. "I'm sure she appreciates that," he told the young child, nodding.

Returning a smile, she patted the stone lightly and rushed back to her father. Enzo lifted her into his arms. "Papa? Can we come back here soon? I wanna see Diana again!" She giggled a little over saying her own name.

A spark lit up in his chest. "Of course," he replied. "We can come back any time…!"

"Promise?" she asked, widening her eyes to the point of irrefutable cuteness.

"Cross my heart," he said, smiling brightly.

"Yay~!"

Then, from a distance, a voice called out, "Diana! Enzo! Come on, it's time to go!"

Diana wriggled out of Enzo's arms. "Coming, Mama~!" she yelled back, making a sprint towards a woman waving her arms in the air, standing by a car.

"I'll be right there! Diana, don't run so fast, you'll hurt yourself…!" Enzo sighed and rolled his eyes in a joking matter. "I've become a paranoid parent," he muttered, making fun of himself.

"Hm, so I see," Germany said.

"Heh, yeaaahh…" The two had a small silent moment, their eyes fixed on Diana's name.

"It took me a long time," Enzo finally broke in. "You know…to…talk to other girls…I think this is what Diana would have wanted me to do. She wouldn't want me to just hang onto her memory forever and be lonely. She didn't save my life just for me to be miserable." He looked at Germany. "Do you feel the same, Sir?"

Germany nodded slowly. "Ja…It's just…taking me a while longer to move on." He smiled. "But…I've had help. And I think it's working." The thought of Italy's sweet face popped up in his mind, soothing his aching heart.

"That's good," Enzo said, smiling. He took a small step forward and eased himself onto his knees. He smiled at Diana's stone. "It's been a while since I've been here, Diana. So much has happened over the last few years, heh, as you can tell…She's a lot like you, Diana. She's brave, caring, sweet…and beautiful. I think a little bit of you made its way to her." He pressed his hand against his heart. "I think…a little bit of you is inside us both now…Diana…thank you…for everything." He returned to his feet and smiled at the stone, then to Germany. "I…best be going. Don't want to keep them waiting."

Germany nodded. "Of course."

"So…I'll see you around?"

"Ja. I guess you will," he replied with a light smile.

"Right. Well…Ciao!" He waved him goodbye and ran to catch up with his daughter. He snuck up from behind her and wrapped her up in his arms. She squeaked with surprise and giggled.

"Ciao," Germany echoed in a whisper, watching the happy family, remembering the days when he and _his_ Diana had a happy life. He turned around and looked down at the stone. A calm smile grew on his lips. "You did good, Diana," he murmured. "You did good."

*****…It's…done. Wow…this is…I can't believe I spent six months on this fanfiction. I thought I would rage quit in the middle of it, but I didn't! This is incredible. This feeling is like…watching Prussia and Chuck Norris shake hands, my brain is about to explode with feels. But it wouldn't have been possible if I didn't have all my readers! Thank you so much! And thank you, Cool Bro for all the help!**

** -Bows- Thank you…Thank you all.*****


End file.
